For the Moment
by SFA
Summary: UPDATE: Moved here for continuation. Sequel to I'm No Angel Revenge: A desire for revenge, an act or instance of retaliating in order to get even, and opportunity for getting satisfaction. SeiferxSquall IrvinexSelphie, Lemon, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

For The Moment 

Chapter one: Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki (When the Sun is Shining Again)

Disclaimer: I don't own, my dog has no bone, I live of my loans, my icecream comes without the cone, so don't sue me wenches!

Betaed by: Shinigami's Forlorn Angel, and Megz! .

Warnings: Uh...not much that I know of maybe some swearing...

* * *

Over the next couple weeks Squall continued to ask Seifer about what had happened to him while he had been kidnapped, and each time was met with a vague answer which usually left him with more questions than when he had first asked.

So instead he turned his focus on developing growing relationships with Duo and Solo. However soon after Seifer's return the teen moved back into the blonde's house. Issues that had been previously forgotten were brought back to attention as they found 5 or so messages from Quistis reminding them that time was running short. Also Matron was set to leave in a few days.

Seifer sighed. He did not want to deal with this right now, yet he had no other choice. So doing the only thing he could he picked up the phone and called the female officer.

"Hello?" Quistis answered.

"This is Seifer Almasy.." He began. "I'm sorry that Squall and I have been a bit... Busy... as of late and unable to return your calls." He explained.

"I understand, but your time is running out have you found a lawyer?" She asked.

"Not yet." He sighed..

"Do you have any suggestions?" The blonde man asked as he slumped into a chair..

"As I said you can hire or you can get one from state for free. I do know a reasonably priced lawyer who is quite good by the name of Cid." She answered

"Where can I find this Cid?" Seifer asked as he grabbed a notepad and a pencil.

"I'll give you his number. It's 555-6993. You got that?" Writing down the number, Seifer nodded. "Yeah. I'll call him right away.."

"Okay you call that number and talk with him he should help. He'll contact me about a meeting for you." She finished.

"Alright." He said putting the pencil down next to the notepad. "Hopefully we'll see you soon then."

"Yes, me too. Bye." She said before hanging up.

Hanging up then picking up the receiver once more Seifer called up the lawyer's office.

"Hello?" He asked as soon as he heard the line pick up.

"Hello this is Cid Kramer, paralegal."

"Hi.. My name is Seifer Almasy.. A friend of mine needs a lawyer and we were told to call you." The blonde explained, hoping to get this dealt with quickly.

"Yes of course. You'll just have to set up a meeting."

The blonde nodded. "I understand. The inspector who referred us said you'd contact her about that.."

"Who? Quistis Trepe?"

"Yeah."

"Yes of course I'll contact her immediately. Now how do you plan to pay for me Mr. Almasy?"

"What exactly are your fees?" Seifer asked.

"Well if your suing then I take 30 percent of what you win if you win."

"And if we lose?"

"Then I don't get any money.."

Seifer blinked. Did he just hear right? "So if we don't win you'll do the case for free?" He asked amazed.

"Yes, that's why we must win so I don't go broke." The lawyer joked.

Seifer laughed. "Alright then."

"Okay, I'll call you when I've got a meeting set Mr. Almasy."

"Alright. I'll speak to you then." Seifer said before hanging up the phone.

Squall walked up behind Seifer wrapping his arms around the blonde, he had just gotten out of the shower. "Who were you talking to?"

"A lawyer." The blonde man replied tiredly.

Squall sighed, and left it alone for what he wanted to say was going to make it worse. 'I'll pay you back.'

Seifer turned and kissed the teen. "He seemed a little off though.. He said he'd only charge us if we win the case.."

Squall looked up. "Is that not normal? I really don't know much about lawyers." He finished before basking in another kiss.

"No.. It's not..." He answered, hugging the teen.

Squall nodded and laid his head on Seifer's shoulder. "Did you call Quistis?"

"Yeah.. She's the one who suggested I call that lawyer.." He replied, kissing the top of the teen's head.

Squall pulled back, and rose an eyebrow. "Then shouldn't he be trustworthy?"

"Yeah.." Seifer agreed before he decided he'd had enough of that topic. " Have you spoken to Selphie and Irvine lately?" he asked.

Squall nodded before pulling Seifer to the couch, sitting on it, then lying down in the blonde's arms. "Yesterday actually."

"Oh?" Seifer asked as he absently played with the teen's hair.

"Yeah..." Squall said sighing. "They're doing...okay...sometimes they have problems with Duo and Solo..."

"Problems?" Seifer asked as he looked down at the brunette.

"Seems that they still don't trust them that much...And there are times where Duo's completely withdrawn from everyone. His behavior is really beginning to worry Selphie." Squall answered snuggling to the blonde, licking the tan neck. Seifer suppressed a shiver as he smiled down at the teen.

"Considering some of the hard ships they must have faced it's only natural they don't give their trust out all that lightly." He reasoned.

Squall smiled at the shiver and nodded. "Yeah... but Duo's behavior is something to worry about." The teen said shaking his head and resuming licking the blonde's neck as it tasted good.

Seifer chuckled as he moved the teen so he could kiss him. "Now, now Squall.." He said. "Not until you turn 18. " He said playfully.

Squall pouted, but kissed the blonde all the same. "Don't tell me you're making me wait a week!" The brunette whined.

"Okay. I won't tell you." The blonde quipped, smirking. Squall scowled at the blonde. "Smartass."

"The rest of me is smart too you know." Seifer retorted. Squall nipped Seifer's chin. "I guess I'll find that out soon."

"I guess you will.." Seifer responded, gifting the teen with another kiss.

"Now how about we go visit Duo and Solo, huh? I'm sure they miss you." He offered as he fought back a yawn.

Squall smiled and set his head on the blondes shoulder. "Yeah, after a nap." He said yawning himself, as all yawns were, are, and always will be, contagious.

* * *

Selphie giggled and hung up the phone practically skipping off to Duo and Solo's room. "Hey boys!" She greeted. 

Both boys looked up after hearing Selphie call them.

"Squally and Seif are going to visit!" She said at their inquiring looks.

Duo's eyes lit up as he sat back on the bed from where his brother had been telling him stories. "Really?" He asked quietly, hugging Mr. Bear as he looked up at her again.

Selphie nodded happy to see the child's reaction. "Yep! For dinner so you should get ready."

The boy nodded before looking at his brother. "Finish telling me about the dragon and the princess later, Nii-san?" He asked.

Solo smiled and nodded. "Sure, before bed I'll finish." He answered standing up from the floor where he was sitting cross-legged. "Okay." The longhaired youth smiled as he crawled off the bed.

About half an hour later a knock sounded at the door.

Duo was sitting at the window watching for Squall and Seifer when the two arrived.

Selphie happily ran from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner, opening the door to let them in, immediately giving them hugs. "I missed ya even though you weren't gone that long!"

Selphie turned to her cowboy sitting on the couch. "Irvine! Go finish supper so I can visit, please?" She gave her lover puppy eyes, complete with a pout.

"Me? Cook? "Irvine blinked as he pointed to himself.

Selphie nodded full pout still in place. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"Selph.. I don't know the first thing about kitchens and cooking.." He tried to reason so he wouldn't have to make dinner.

But Selphie wouldn't have it. "You're a cowboy! You're supposed to know how to cook in the wilderness yet you can't use an actual kitchen?"

Meanwhile Duo seized this opportunity to sneak over and tug on Squall's sleeve.

Squall looked down at the tug, smiling at Duo. "Hello." The little boy returned the smile as he reached up to hug the brunette teen.

"I've never been out in the wilderness for more than a couple days and the kitchen is definitely foreign domain." The sharpshooter retorted crossing his arms.

Squall hugged him back kneeling so the boy could get around his neck better. Duo's smile grew as he snuggled close to the older male, letting out a small sigh of contentment. "I missed you.. Nii-san.." he said quietly.

Squall's eyes widened as did those of Solo's... The brunette hugged back. "I missed you too." He replied picking the boy up so he could stand straight.

Selphie who was still within hearing range also turned to look at the child, blinking. Which left Irvine alone on the couch confused.

Squall couldn't help but ask now as he saw that it wasn't only him curious. "Why did you call me Nii-san?" he asked.

"Because..." The boy answered, not elaborating.

"It's okay though, I don't mind." The brunette said, quickly reassuring the boy.

Duo nodded and laid his head on Squall's shoulder. Solo who was a short distance away couldn't help but smile.

He understood why Duo had called the teen 'Nii-san'.

"IRVY!" Selphie suddenly exclaimed. "Please pooky wooky woo?"

"Sefie!" The cowboy replied. "I don't know the first thing about cooking! I'll probably burn everything!"

"No you won't!" She said. "It's easy..." She trailed off as her and everyone else in the room smelled the smoke. Shrieking the small brunette ran off to the kitchen. "It's burning!"

Irvine sighed. "I knew it would turn out like this." He said as he rose to join Selphie in the kitchen.

Squall chuckled along with Seifer and went to go sit on the couch waiting for the call for supper. "So what did you boys do for the past few weeks?"

"Solo told me stories.." Duo answered as his sibling walked over to sit next to them.

Squall nodded and glanced at Duo. "What kinds?"

"About dragons and ogres and princesses and knights..."The boy answered. Squall smiled. "Cool. Do you like dragons and princesses?" Duo nodded.

"Do you like it here?" Squall asked remembering what Selphie said the other day over the phone.

The small brunette looked down. "It's lonely without you here.." He admitted quietly.

Squall frowned. "You've got Solo here with you."

"Yeah... " The boy said as he didn't look up.

Squall squeezed the boy and couldn't help letting his earlier thoughts come back. maybe he could adopt them? Duo returned the embrace laying his head on the teens shoulder once more.

Squall shifted and looked at Solo who looked a bit sad as well. "Would you like to spend more time with me? Maybe live with me?" He asked.

Duo pulled back almost immediately, a confused, hopeful look on his face.

Squall rose an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Live with you?" The child asked, almost as if the concept were too good to be true.

Squall nodded and glanced at Seifer hoping the blonde wouldn't be mad at him for such an offer. "You and Solo with me, and Seifer.."

Seifer nodded. Seeing the hopeful look on the small boys face, he couldn't say no.

Duo nodded and hugged the teen as he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Squall smiled happily and hugged back. "Is that okay with you, Solo?" He asked the other boy.

"Yeah." The older boy answered with a small nod.

Squall nodded. "I'm sure Selphie wouldn't mind. We'll set the date. Day after my birthday." He said casting a sly look to Seifer.

Seifer chuckled quietly and gave the teen a light punch in the arm.

Squall smirked. "Ow."

Suddenly Irvine walked back into the room from the Kitchen. "Ehh.." He shrugged. "I think we'll be eating out tonight." He said as he look back towards the kitchen where Selphie was lamenting the loss of what she dubbed 'a poor, innocent meatloaf.'

Squall chuckled. "Sounds okay to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danger Amongst Celebration.

"Is there anyplace in particular you wanted to go?" The cowboy asked.

Squall shook his head then got an idea. Looking down at the boy in his arms, he asked. "What are yours and Solo's favorite foods?"

The child just blinked, confused. He didn't have any favorite foods. And to his knowledge, neither did his brother.

"Ever had pizza?" Squall tried again.

Duo shook his head.

"Want to?"

Duo thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well it's settled then..." He said, looking up too see everyone nodding in agreement. Soon they were all in the car, Duo on one of Squall's knees, Solo on the other, as they didn't have room for them all.

Duo looked out the window, watching the unfamiliar scenery as it passed by.

After about 20 minutes of driving Selphie found a place of her liking, some joint called Elisia-chan's Pizza Palace... Squall shook his head. Of course this is where Selphie would pick..

"We're here! They have lots of games here too!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

Duo merely blinked before looking up at Squall as if to ask if the girl was sane or not. The outside of the building had several flashing lights and a huge neon sign showing a girl with pigtails eating a slice of pizza.

Squall chuckled at the look on Duo's face. "I have no idea, she may not be sane at all, but she seems to enjoy it." He answered, opening the door so they could get out.

The boy laughed as he jumped out of the car, followed soon after by his brother.

Squall got out and stretched his legs walking beside Seifer, following everyone into the restaurant. "Thanks." He said.

The blonde blinked and looked at the teen. "For what?" He asked.

"Letting them move in." Was the brunette's reply. "It is your house after all."

Seifer shrugged. "It was obviously important to both you and them.. I couldn't say no."

Squall nodded and didn't say anymore as they had entered the restaurant. It was a large place half of it filled with tables and chairs the other half filled with games, slides, and a huge ball pit.

Both children stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the interior of the building.

Squall raised an eyebrow and stopped walking before he tripped over them.

The two boys slowly turned their gazes in opposite directions then back towards each other in amazement. Suddenly they both grinned as if they were planning something.

Squall reached out and gently pushed them forward. "Come on, Selphie will burst if we don't hurry." He said with a quiet chuckle.

Both boys blinked and nodded as the moved forward.

"Oh my Hyne this place is sooo cool!" Selphie cheered as she sat wiggling in her seat. Squall rolled his eyes and sat down next to Seifer.

Duo and Solo both blinked and chose to sit on the other side of Squall, as far away from the bouncy brunette girl as possible.

A few menus were sitting on the table. Selphie instantly grabbed one. "Oooh what should we get?"

Duo leaned over to whisper to his brother. "I'm worried..."

Solo looked down. "'Bout what?" He whispered back concerned.

"She gets any more excited, she'll explode.." The younger boy whispered back in a serious tone. Solo giggled covering his mouth. Everyone turned to see what was so funny including the bouncing brunette.

Duo giggled as well seeing his brother's face turn bright crimson as he blushed from all the sudden attention he was receiving.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to figuring out what to order. Squall turned to the boys. "So what do you want? Drinks too?"

Both boys calmed down enough to think seriously for a moment. "Water's fine." They both answered in unison.

Selphie gasped..."OH MY HYNE! You want water! No, no, no! You must get some sort of sugary drink! A soda? Juice?"

The two children looked at each other confused as they silently agreed.. The girl was nuts... However, for living with her, the cowboy was still pretty normal. Putting that thought aside, the older of the two siblings spoke up. "Juice?" He asked his sibling.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He agreed. Selphie smiled triumphantly. "Apple?" She asked scanning the list. At both the boys' nods she raised a hand calling the waiter.

The girl that approached them had shoulder length brown hair, a fair complexion and dazzling emerald green eyes. She wore glasses that were flat along the top and rounded at the bottom and the nametag on her blue uniform read 'Schiezka'. "Umm Hi. Can I help you?" She asked giving them a bright smile.

Selphie nodded and pointed at a few things on the menu ordering for everyone, bouncing in her seat.

The girl nodded as she took down the order. "Will there be anything else?" She asked.

"We'll call you back if we want dessert!" Selphie said happily.

"Alright." Schiezka smiled as she walked off to fetch the drinks.

Selphie turned back to the children, who were once again looking around. "You two wanna drag Squall out there and play until the pizza comes?" The brunette asked, laughing when Squall glared at her for offering him up to go in that maze of children and plastic flying balls.

Duo nodded and looked up at the teen pleadingly, wielding the look expertly, as if he used it every day.

Squall tried not to look into the boy's eyes, and he tried hard...but it wasn't a success. Sighing the brunette nodded, dooming himself. Turning he tried the same look on his boyfriend, hoping maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be alone...

Seifer chuckled and leaned in to kiss the brunette boy before him, saying, "Have fun," as he pulled back smirking.

Squall glared at the smirking blonde, and turned back to the boys. "Okay, Let's go.." he said.

Duo smiled brightly as he took the teen's hand, following him over to the play area.

Squall led the way reluctantly, scowling at all the happy children running about.

The violet-eyed boy looked from one game to another trying to decide what game he wanted to play first. The only problem was they all looked so interesting and fun he couldn't make up his mind.

Squall saw the look of confusion on Duo's face and noticed the same on Solo's. "Well, let's see, ever played pinball?"

Both boys shook their heads as they looked up at the teen. Solo asked, "What's that?"

Squall smiled. "It's a good game to start the beginners off with." he said, leading the boys and digging out a couple gil.

The siblings nodded as they followed behind him, sending each other looks in silent conversation.

Squall stepped aside handing them each a gil. "Now see the buttons? Pressing those will move the levers. You don't want the ball to go through this hole, so block it when it comes close." Squall said pointing at the levers and hole. "Go ahead and put the gil in, then try it."

Duo looked at the game, then Solo, then back at the game before he stepped away. "Solo can go first." He said as he looked around.

Solo stared at it for a moment, fiddling with the coin, then stuck it in, jumping when it lit up and made noises. A small silver ball shot out, quickly he pressed the little buttons so it wouldn't escape.

Duo blinked and moved up beside the machine to watch his brother play.

Squall continued to watch until Solo was finished.

Duo blinked and traded places with his sibling, placing his coin in the slot, starting up the game. Duo lasted for only a short while longer than his brother before he too was finished.

"So, see anything interesting you'd like to do?" Squall asked once both were finished.

Solo and Duo both shared a look before grinning as they looked off toward one on the racing games. "That one!" They said in unison as they started to tug the teen over towards the game.

Squall let himself be dragged, quickly sending a glare to his boyfriend as he dodged many small children running about.

Seifer only smiled and waved as he watched the two boys determinedly drag Squall over to one of the racing games in the corner.

Squall shook his head and tried his best to act normal, being the only adult...well, almost adult, in a room full of children. Watching as the two orphans played.

Once the game was finished Duo looked up at the teen, preparing to give Squall the pleading look a second time. "Play with us?" He asked innocently.

Squall sighed, but yet again, he could not resist. "Sure." He said sitting down in the empty chair.

The small boy smiled and laughed, he then noticed the blonde man approaching silently and grinned. Turning to his brother the child flicked his gaze over in Seifer's direction to indicate his presence.

Solo looked over and saw Seifer standing behind them and turned back smiling at his brother.

Duo smirked and mouthed, 'Beat him?'

Solo grinned and nodded while Squall was totally unaware as he was trying to figure out how to start the infernal machine before him.

Duo grinned and turned to face the screen in front of him as he waited for Squall to start the game.

Squall finally found the start button and pushed it. The brunette relaxed, seeming to think that this would be a piece of cake...

However he soon found himself eating the virtual dust of the two children as they sped past him.

Both boys quietly snickered as Seifer was hard pressed to stifle a chuckle.

Squall's mouth dropped open as he made last place, both boys now openly laughing. Behind him the brunette heard a deep chuckle. Turning, Squall scowled at Seifer who thought the situation quite amusing.

"Last place to a couple of Children..." The blonde said as he continued to chuckle. "I would have expected at least second from you..."

Squall snorted standing. "Whatever." He mumbled embarrassed.

Seifer leaned down to hug the teen. "It's okay.." He soothed.

Squall rolled his eyes, but hugged the blonde back tightly. "What'd you come down here for? Finally take pity on me?"

"Yes." The blonde said sarcastically. "Actually.. The pizza's at the table.."

Squall nodded and turned to the two brothers. "Time to go back up...after you're done eating you can come back down." The brunette added at the orphans' pouts.

Both boys nodded, still pouting, and followed Squall and Seifer back to the table.

They arrived to see a rather excited, still bouncing, Selphie gesturing for them to hurry. All four males sat down in their designated spots stomachs grumbling at the smell wafting from the food.

Duo and Solo both looked at the pizza in front of them, puzzling over the different toppings covering it.

Selphie shook her head. "Here!" She said happily, putting a piece on each of the children's plates. "You can just pick it up or use a fork. It's good!"

Turning to Solo once more Duo couldn't help but ask. "What is it that makes her so happy all the time?"

Everyone except Selphie of course giggled at this. Solo shook his head. "I don't know." He said seriously while Squall mumbled about 'speed and snorting pixie sticks.'

Duo only blinked, more confused than he had been before. Sighing he grinned as he turned to the teen sitting on his other side. "So what do we get for beating you?" He asked, innocently tilting his head to one side. Thankfully only Solo knew that the child was being anything but innocent at the moment.

Selphie giggled while Irvine and Seifer smirked. Squall scowled glaring at Irvine, Seifer, and Selphie. "A rematch?" He offered.

"Really?" The boy asked, his eyes lighting up at the opportunity to beat the teen in front of everyone.

Solo merely chuckled as he began to eat his pizza. His little brother could be quite the schemer when he wanted to be.

Squall narrowed his eyes and nodded, turning to his plate, determined not to lose again.

The little boy only smiled as he too turned to his food and began eating. A few tables away Kimi picked up her cell phone and dialed Zeke's number as she continued to watch the group.

"Hello." Zeke's cool voice filtered through the speaker.

"Hey." She smiled as she leaned her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "I've got some interesting information I thought our friend Chet might like to hear..." She purred into the phone.

"Oh?" The teen replied.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm watching the Angel and his cute blondie friend sit here at Elisia-chan's Pizza Palace with a couple of friends at the moment..." She offered.

"Yes, and?" Zeke prompted.

"They seem to have with them a most interesting little child.." She chuckled. "A little boy.. With long chestnut hair and large violet eyes..."

"What about this child?"

" It would seem the Angel has grown quite attached to him.. And I distinctly remember hearing about a similar child down at the trade.. A little boy slave called Jasmine... You should ask Chet about him.." She cooed.

"I will." He said with a smirk. "Sounds interesting, is Seifer acting well?" He asked.

"Of course he is.." She laughed. "He's quite the obedient little pet.. even if he doesn't know it."

Zeke chuckled. "Yes he is. Keep watching and come back once they get back to the apartment." He said before clicking off the phone.

"Gladly." She smirked as she put away her phone before ordering herself another milkshake.

Suddenly, Duo shivered as he got the feeling of being watched. Looking around he couldn't find the source of the feeling however, so he turned back to his pizza frowning slightly.

Solo noticed his brothers movements and turned to him. "What's wrong?" He whispered

"Someone's watching us... I can feel it.." He whispered back, glancing around the room again.

Solo looked up and scanned the room, but everything seemed normal. "I don't see anything Duo." He said. "You're sure?"

The boy nodded as he looked down at his pizza again, fighting back another shiver. "I'm sure..."

"You want to leave, Otouto-san?" Solo asked.

The child looked up at his older sibling and nodded. "Yes."

Solo nodded back. Looking up, he poked Squall in the shoulder. "Is it okay if we just go home instead of playing more?" He whispered once the older teen looked down at him. Squall gave him a curious look, but nodded. Turning back the brunette noted most everyone was finished eating. "I think it's time to go home." He said to the table.

Everyone looked up at the blue-eyed boy and blinked, but Selphie was the first to speak. "Leave? Already? Why? We've barely been here long enough to have any fun..." She whined.

Squall sighed. "You can always come back later, besides I think they are tired." He replied gesturing to the boys next to him.

Duo nodded, rubbing his eyes as Solo yawned. In truth neither of them were tired, but if the younger was right they would accept any excuse to leave and play along.

Selphie watched their display and sighed. "Oh well, another day." She said dramatically as they all got up from the table ready to go.

"Thank you, Nii-san.." The violet-eyed child whispered to his older brother as they walked out of the building and towards the car.

"It wasn't a problem." Solo whispered back, smiling at his brother.

The younger boy briefly returned the gesture before dropping his gaze to the ground as he took a hold of his sibling's hand.

Solo took the hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they climbed into the car.

Continuing their charade Duo leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and feigned sleep for most of the ride back to the apartment. Pretending to just wake up when they arrived at their destination.

Once at the apartment the group exited the car, Squall and Seifer saying their goodbyes. But, just before leaving Squall remembered he still hadn't asked Selphie if it would be all right if Duo and Solo moved in with him. Touching the girls shoulder so she would stay the brunette asked her. "I've asked the boys if they wanted to move in with me, and they said yes. I'm sorry, but I told them that they could the day after my birthday, is that okay with you and Irvine?"

The girl thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah.. They seem to like you more than they like Irvy and Me.. So I guess I don't mind." She said. Squall nodded his thanks and smiled.

"Okay, just get them ready." Te said before turning to join Seifer in the car.

Selphie nodded and waved as she watched the car pull away before turning to enter the apartment.

Zeke knocked on the door lightly before entering the room where Chet was staying. The man's injury had healed and he was now simply waiting for the right opportunity to present itself for him to seek revenge against Squall. "May I come in?" The teen asked in his cool, rich baritone. Chet opened the door and smirked at the teen. "Yes, you may." He replied stepping aside. The man had been waiting for Zeke to come, and tell him of the plans for revenge against Laguna and that bastard son of his.

Entering the room the teen smiled. "How are you this evening?" He asked, making light conversation with his most recent houseguest.

"Fine, but I would be better if I knew why I'm here..." He said, referring to the teen's plans.

"My, aren't we getting impatient?" The youth chuckled. "I have a question for you.. " He said, suddenly turning serious. "Have you ever heard of a child, a little boy, called 'Jasmine' among the traders?" He asked as he moved to stare out the window at the twilight blue sky. He could see the faint shimmering of several stars as they slowly began to appear one by one.

"Sure I have. He's got a reputation, little boy, long hair, violet eyes." He said. Remembering his friend Kimbley, he added. "In fact a friend of mine used to have him as a pet."

"Hmm.." The teen sighed as he stared out the window for a few moments, falling completely silent as he contented himself to watch the stars beyond the pane of glass in front of him.

"So?" The older man inquired after a few moments of silence.

"I received a phone call a short while ago... From a colleague of mine.. She told me that it seems that the Angel has grown quite attached to a young boy with long brown hair and violet eyes.." He answered, closing his eyes.

Chet smirked as he saw where this was going. "So your plan involves Jasmine now does it?"

"You want revenge against the Angel and his father, don't you?" The teen asked, his eyes opening to gaze out the window once more. "It would seem to me this child presents us with a suitable opportunity to move one step closer to achieving that revenge." He explained. "If my colleague is correct in saying that the Angel has grown attached to the boy, I can only assume losing him would torment the Angel."

Chet's smirked widened. "Sounds like a plan, torment seems like a nice choice for revenge against Squall, but his father... How will we get revenge against him?" Chet asked thoughts about just killing the backstabber entered his mind.

"That will come later." Zeke said as he turner to face Chet. "Right now we must focus on what's right here in front of us."

Chet rose an brown eyebrow, and nodded. "Is this all you've got? Or do you actually have a plan on how to kidnap the child?"

"I was planning on letting you decide how we take the child." He smiled. "After all.. You're the one who wants revenge against the Angel.. I only seek revenge against his father."

Chet scowled. "Very well I'll think of a way shouldn't be too hard, he's just a child after all.." He said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Of course." The teen said. "I have no doubt that you will succeed. Now then.. I must be going.. It has been a pleasure talking with you." The longhaired youth said as he left the room.

Chet mumbled a farewell and immediately set to work on a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rage Beat (blame SFA)

Warnings: **LEMON.** Yes a lemon. So if you do not like lemons, then skip over the lemon. A lemon is a sex scene. lol

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Selphie, along with the others, exclaimed, directing the words to a brunette teen, scowling as he was forced to 'make a wish.' by Selphie.

Seifer chuckled at the expression on the teen's face as he watched his boyfriend blow out the candles on his cake. "Now then.." He said once all the candles were out. "Birthday boy can serve the cake." He handed a knife to the brunette boy and took his seat next to the now 18 year old.

Squall took the knife and cut up the rather flamboyant cake Selphie had made for him. He did appreciate his friends' gestures, but he was never one for parties especially if he was the guest of honor. After cutting everyone a piece setting them on plates Selphie bounced about putting ice cream on top. "Eat up!" She said setting down the tub of vanilla ice cream and handing everyone a plastic spoon.

All the people present at the gathering enjoyed the delicious dessert and soon words of gratitude were sent to Selphie from nearly all directions. The praise caused the brunette girl to blush a deep scarlet as she told them it was nothing.

Soon it was time for presents, which Selphie found rather exciting. "Okay okay! You've got to open mine first!" She squealed, handing Squall a flat rectangular box. The brunette knew it was a sweater. He could just tell as the brunette girl always gave him clothes as gifts, and usually bright ones. It was her sly way of tying to get Squall to wear brighter and fun clothes, which never worked. The brunette opened the box and smiled and thanked her, even though he was right in his assumption as a bright blue sweater was revealed when he opened the box.

The girl smiled and said a cheerful, "You're welcome," as she handed him the next present. The tag on the package told him it was from Irvine.

Squall opened the small rectangular box only to quickly shut before the orphans or anyone else could see what the small box held inside. The brunette looked up setting the box to the side his eyes wide with surprise and a faint blush upon his cheeks. "Yeah, um, thanks..." He said, quickly glaring at the cowboy who laughed. Almost immediately a new gift lay in his lap, this time from Seifer.

Squall looked down at a box about the same size of Irvine's only taller. The brunette picked it up and tore off the paper peering inside. Squall's eyes widened once again surprised at what he saw the box tumbled the Cherry flavored lube and can of whipped topping rolling onto the table in plain view of everyone in the room. Quickly the brunette tried to pick up the items before Duo or Solo saw, but he was too late.

Both of the children blinked confused at the items that now lay on the table. Slowly the younger leaned over to whisper to his sibling. "What's that?" He asked.

Solo shrugged. "I don't know..." After a moment his curiosity got the best of him. "What are those?" He asked causing everyone to burst into laugher except Squall of course who blushed and shook his head. "Nothing.." But the brunette had to admit that it was slightly humorous and chuckled nervously.

Duo blinked confused. He didn't know what was so funny, nor did his equally perplexed brother. "Nii-san... What are they laughing at?" He asked. Solo looked back to his brother. "I don't know." He said, eyeing the rooms other occupants with suspicion.

Duo frowned. Grown ups were too confusing.. The next gift to be awarded to Squall was labeled as being from Zell.

It was gunblade polish with a custom rag with the same griever emblem that hung from both his neck and gunblade handle embroidered on the corner. There was also a card saying. 'I'm sorry I missed your birthday, I'll be back from visiting my ma's in a few days.' Squall smiled and set the card and box down informing everyone else that Zell was due to return home soon. Surprisingly no other gifts immediately replaced Zell's.

Squall gathered all the boxes and set them aside. "Thanks for everything, and a wonderful party Selphie." He said trying to be polite. The brunette was actually having a nice time though he was excited about what he knew to expect once he and Seifer went home.

"You're welcome Squall.. But there's still one more present." The girl smiled as she moved to sit next to Irvine, snuggling up to him on the couch. Squall smiled slightly, though internally wishing that he could leave quickly rather then stay and play nice... After all what was a better present then a naked Seifer in your bed? "Oh really?" He asked. "Yeah," Irvine answered. "Solo and Duo wanted to give you something too." He explained.

Squall's smile turned up more. Okay so he could wait a few minutes to see what the orphans got him. Turning to the young boys he said. "Really? Well let's see it." Both boys nodded as they got up from where they were sitting and walked over to the older boy, handing him their gift. Squall took the box and opened it glancing at the boys.

Duo ducked his head and looked up at the teen through his bangs, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as his older brother looked away, trying to mask his embarrassment. Inside the box was more paper. Squall unfolded the tissue paper revealing yet another smaller box which contained even more paper, which when unfolded revealed a small square pillar of clear crystal and a stand that lights up. Inside the crystal was a laser made image of lion roaring from atop a rock. Squall took out the small crystal and set it on the table. "Thank you, it's really beautiful." He said hugging each of the small boys. "I'm going to put it on the table at home." Duo smiled as Solo smirked. Moving to put the boxes aside Squall noticed the larger one still had some weight to it and decided to peer inside. At the bottom of the box he found a book that was wrapped in plain brown paper.

Squall rose an eyebrow and picked up the book the look on his face immediately turning to that of embarrassment as he read the cover.

'Racing for dummies?'" Looking over Squall's shoulder Seifer laughed as he read the title aloud. "Racing for Dummies, huh?"

Squall scowled as everyone started laughing once more...at his expense, once more. Grumbling his thanks the brunette set the book back inside the box piling them with the others.

Both boys now wore mischievous grins as they moved back to where they had been sitting, snickering quietly to themselves.

Squall stood up picking up his stuff. "We better get home." The brunette announced winking in his boyfriend's direction. "It's getting late." He finished with a smirk.

Seifer thought for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "We can stick around for a bit longer Squall. Just until the boys go to bed.." He said smirking back at the teen.

"Yeah!" Selphie chimed in. "You can tuck them in.. Seeing as how they'll be living with you after tonight.." Squall's smirk immediately fell to add to the intensity of the glare he was currently sending the blonde.

However the older man's smirk only grew as Selphie's proposition was followed by Irvine saying. "Sounds like a good idea to me Selph." The boys both nodded their silent agreement and looked up at Squall, arming themselves with large innocent pouts. Squall sighed not able to say no to the puppy looks he was receiving and decided that the faster the boys were asleep the sooner he could go home and finish his birthday with a bang. Literally.

The brunette stood setting the boxes down once more and grabbed both orphans' hands leading them off to bed. As soon as the boys were tucked in the looked up at Squall as Duo asked, "Tell us a story?"

"I'm really not much of a story teller..." Squall warned sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Solo can help you." The younger boy said as he watched the teen.

Squall shifted his gaze to Solo. "Sounds good. What type of story do you want?"

"What kind of stories do you know?" The older boy asked.

Squall thought for a moment he remembered a story about a little girl and a firefly that his Matron used to always tell him when he was younger. "Well I know one that my Matron used to tell." Both boys nodded and waited patiently for him to start.

"One day a small girl of only five named Susan decided to wander through the woods in her backyard, even though her mother told her not to ever go in there alone."

"...and that is how she got home again." Squall finished standing from his seat on the edge of the soft bed covered in light blue sheets. "The End." He squatted so he was level with the children laying under the covers.

Both boys seemed to be blissfully lost in the warm comforts of sleep, curled up close to one another.

Squall gave a small smile to the silent children standing up he brushed hair from Duo's face and kissed the child's forehead before moving to give another kiss on Solo's. "Night." He whispered before turning and leaving the room.

"Squall?" He heard Solo's voice just after walking out the door.

Squall paused and retraced his steps until he was once more kneeling in front of the bed. "What is it Solo?" He whispered.

"I know why Duo called you 'nii-san'.." The boy said quietly as he sat up to stare at his hands, lightly clutching the blanket in the dark.

Squall cocked his head and rose an eyebrow in question. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"It's because... He feels safe with you, protected... 'Nii-san' kinda means big brother.. He looks up to you." The youth said, turning his emerald gaze on Squall.

Squall nodded. "..And are you okay with that?" He didn't want to make Solo feel uncomfortable.

The child nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad he trusts you. I won't always be able to protect him.. He needs to be able to rely on someone else once in a while." He said wisely, once again looking at his clasped hands.

"Do you trust me?" Squall asked smiling to reassure Solo, he was glad Duo felt that he could trust him if a bit surprised.

"Yeah..." The small brunette admitted quietly.

Squall reached out and patted Solo's hands. "I'm very happy to hear this."

The child's gaze rose to meet Squall's own storm-blue one before dropping once again. "There's more..." The boy whispered, shifting his attention to his peacefully slumbering brother.

Squall sat back on his heels. "Go ahead."

"Duo didn't want to tell you... But... at the restaurant last week. Duo said it felt like someone was watching us... He was scared..." Solo turned his gaze back to Squall, watching him.

Squall looked slightly worried. "Did you see anyone?"

"No." Was Solo's simple answer as he looked at his hands once again. "I didn't see anybody suspicious. But Duo was certain someone was watching us... " The boy continued.

"I didn't notice anything out of the normal are you sure it wasn't a part of his imagination?" Squall asked calmly.

The child's head immediately snapped up to examine Squall's face, a frown settling across his own visage. "I'm sure. He was so upset by it that he was trembling. Ever since..." The boy trailed off momentarily. "Ever since that man.." The boy shivered lightly as he remembered Kimbley. "Had us.. Duo's been very sensitive to that sort of thing..."

"I'm sorry, but I'll keep a look out for anyone following us or you around, okay?" He said quietly, so as not to wake up Duo.

Solo nodded. "Okay." He agreed quietly, looking once more at his sibling. "Squall?" The boy asked again quietly, after a moment.

Squall shook his head coming from the short silence. "Yes?"

"Thanks for looking out for us." Solo said quietly, looking up at the older brunette.

Squall smiled "It's no problem Solo, I can't help it anyway." he replied standing. "You should go to sleep now."

The youth nodded and laid back down, facing his sibling. "Good night.." He said quietly.

"Night." Squall said quietly exiting the room once more closing the door with a soft click.

In the living room Seifer, Irvine, and Selphie were having a friendly conversation.

Squall walked in and yawned. "Thanks you guys." He said. Selphie grinned and tackled him with a bear hug. Squall hugged back awkwardly and patted her shoulder. "We love you!" She said and stepped back. "But I'm sure you want to get home now."

Seifer chuckled at the slightly startled look that fell across Squall's face at the girl's proclamation of love before the brunette man nodded. "Yeah. We should get going." The blonde agreed, moving to stand possessively beside Squall.

Selphie giggled and covered her mouth waving at them. "You guys are cute, I should get some pictures." The brunette girl looked around trying to remember where she put her camera. Squall grabbed Seifer's hand and felt like running for it. "We need to go, bye Irvine." Irvine smirked and nodded. "Bye."

Seifer chuckled as he waved his farewell, letting Squall drag him from the apartment and down to his car.

Selphie always had a knack of getting embarrassing pictures, in fact he had to burn the ones of him drunk and riding the floor waxer down the apartment hallways..

Once the two were outside Seifer pinned his soon to be lover against the car with a soul searing kiss.

Squall's hands wrapped around Seifer's waist moaning at the sudden attack of lips. He sucked on Seifer's tongue for a few moments tasting the unique sweet taste of juice the blonde probably had before leaving Selphie's.

Similarly Seifer's hands traveled down to rest on the younger man's hips as he pressed their bodies together.

The brunette's hand slid up and dug into Seifer's back. They continued to kiss for a few more moments before the need of breath separated them. "Home." Squall panted kissing Seifer's jaw chastely.

Seifer merely nodded before moving to the driver's side of the car and climbing in. Squall slid into the other seat, locking his seatbelt in. 20 minutes later they were back at Seifer's house.

The couple exited the car and entered the smallish yet still nice house. Squall toed off his boots and hung his jacket across the couch.

Seifer also removed his shoes and placed his jacket in the closet before turning to Squall once more, stalking towards the brunette to kiss him once again.

Squall pressed his butt against the back edge of the sofa; using it as support. The brunette ran his fingers through the short and soft length of Seifer's blonde hair, massaging lips with said blonde in a hungry manner.

The older male's own hands moved to cup Squall's face before slowly traveling down to rest on the younger man's shoulders as he pulled away for air. "Bed?" He asked, letting his eyes take in the sheer beauty of the man before him.

Squall licked his lips feeling flushed with arousal he nodded and pushed himself upright following Seifer, who was walking backwards towards the bedroom. The brunette caught Seifer once they were in the bedroom needing to kiss the blonde again.

Seifer moaned as he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Cupping Squall's face with his hands once more he turned, placing the brunette between himself and the piece of furniture before slowly forcing the younger man down onto the soft mattress.

Seiferpulled away for only a second before swooping down to plunder Squall's mouth once more as he gently took hold of the brunettes hands, entwining their fingers, leading them up to rest above the blue-eyed male's head, near the headboard.

Squall, too distracted by the kissing to notice, moaned into Seifer's mouth and arched against the older man's warm body. "Clothes.." He said between kisses.

"Soon." Was Seifer's reply as he kept Squall's attention away from what was happening above his head with his mouth. Carefully Seifer reached into his pocket and produced the handcuffs that had been gifted Squall earlier, using them to bind the younger males hands to the board above them.

Squall came to attention when he felt the coolness of the cuffs against his skin. He looked up and saw that he was now tied to the bed, he gave Seifer a mischievous raised eyebrow and smirked, pulling lightly at the bindings.

The cuffs and chain held, efficiently trapping him as Seifer's hands traveled down to Squall's waist, quickly undoing the zipper on the man's pants. At the same time the blonde's lips moved lower to caress the flesh of Squall's neck, feeling the lust quickened pulse there.

Squall squirmed his hips, wanting nothing more then Seifer's hand on him, right where all the heat of his body was centered at the moment. Squall also turned his head to the side giving Seifer more room to sample from.

Picking up on his lover's intended message Seifer moved his hand inside of Squall's pants to caress the swollen flesh there through the fabric of Squall's underwear.

Squall moaned and chewed on his lip, it was so good already. Even the most friendly or most gentle clients never treated him like this. He jingled the chains of the cuffs rolling his head back and bucking upwards the best he could with Seifer's hand on his hip.

Chuckling softly, Seifer slid his hands upward, underneath Squall's shirt, to play with the smaller man's nipples, twisting and pinching.

Squall let out another quiet moan, jumping slightly when the sensitive areas were pinched. He rolled his hips, biting his lip to keep the whine from his throat when he was unable to get much friction from the stifled movements.

Seifer continued his ministrations for only a moment longer before pulling away from the bed completely, a seductive smirk on his lips as he slowly ran his hands over the flat planes of his own stomach to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the piece of fabric up over his head.

Squall watched as the lightly tanned, muscular body was revealed to him; he licked his lips once more and looked up catching Seifer's sexy gaze.

Letting his shirt fall to the floor, Seifer's hands once more traveled down the waist of his pants, slowly undoing the button and lowering the zipper before moving up to caress his taught stomach.

Squall groaned and kicked at Seifer for teasing him like this.

In response Seifer's smirk grew as his hands traveled down to enticingly lower the blonde's pants inch by inch.

Squall watched with all his attention focused on the revealed treasures.

Still smirking, the blonde stepped away from the pants, abandoning them to be forgotten as he stalked toward his captive prey, a hungry look glinting in his jade-green eyes.

Squall chewed on his lip and moaned- the look he was receiving was enough to make him crazy with lust. "Seifer, come on." He grumbled with a small pleading note.

The blonde let Squall's words wash over him as he leaned down, kissing the teen once more as his hands began removing the younger male's pants and underwear, making sure to caress every inch of flesh as it was revealed.

Squall heard a low growl escape his throat. "You're such a fucking tease." He panted throwing his head to the side against the pillow next to him.

"It's only fair... You're a tease yourself.." Seifer replied, his lips moving along the brunette's jaw. "Do you know how painful it was to have you so close, yet be unable to have you?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of Squall's neck.

"You're the one who wanted to wait." Squall stated. "But it doesn't matter, because you have me now." The brunette nipped at the shell of Seifer's ear.

"That's right." The blonde smirked as he gently took hold of Squall's aching member, stroking it.

Squall moaned into the blonde's ear urging him to continue. Seifer felt happy to oblige his young lover, keeping his strokes at a slow and gentle pace, while his other hand reached over to the night table where he had stored a tube of lubricant the night before.

Squall let his legs spread just a bit more he moaned and thrust into Seifer's hand not noticing the other's movements.

Kissing the stormy-eyed male's neck once more, Seifer released the brunette's member. Then he removed the cap from the tube in his hands, coating his fingers, and slowly began the massage the man's secret entrance with his index finger, the digit soon slipping inside.

Squall let out a breathy moan pushing back against Seifer with lustful need.

After a few moments, a second finger joined the first, and then a third, carefully stretching the soft velvet channel to accommodate Seifer's now erect member.

Squall moaned, "Come one Seifer, I won't break!" being ever the pushy sex partner he had suddenly become.

"Perhaps not. But I love that look on your face." The blonde countered with a smirk, purposely maintaining his slow and patient rhythm.

Squall glared at his lover and squirmed a bit, "Please?" he kept the glare on full force.

Seifer chuckled. "Please what?" He asked.

Squall snorted and pushed against Seifer. "Please what do you think! Tease." he accused.

"Let me think about that for a moment." The blonde teased.

A few more moments of the gentle ministrations were given before Seifer withdrew his fingers from the soft channel and slicked up his own aching member with the lube. He then placed the head of his cock at Squall's entrance and slowly began to push forward until he was fully sheathed within the warmth of the velvety soft tunnel.

Squall moaned, lifting his legs to wrap around the blonde's waist, pulling his lover deeper. He wanted to touch the blonde, and bring him into a kiss but he couldn't with his hands tied.

Seifer chuckled at the look of desire on the brunette's face and leaned down to claim his lips once more.

Squall's tongue lashed out licking the blonde's lips as he ground his hips up moaning at the sweet friction.

Taking that motion as his cue, Seifer withdrew from Squall's body only to enter it once more, building up a slow and gentle rhythm.

The younger man pulled on his restraints arching slightly parting from the blonde's lips, panting.

Leaning back, Seifer sped up his thrusts slightly as his right hand took hold of Squall's member, stroking the neglected piece of flesh one more.

Squall moaned, moving to meet Seifer's thrusts, biting his lip at the warm hand working his cock. "Seifer.." He moaned, no one had made him feel so good.

The blonde smiled upon hearing his name fall from the younger male's lips and leaned down to kiss him again, slowly marking a trail down the man's neck to his collarbone where he began suckling.

The brunette writhed under the blonde once again wishing he could touch back. He was going to have to get revenge later, Squall decided letting another moan slip from his lips when Seifer nipped at him.

Seifer smirked as he glanced up at his lover's face. Adjusting his thrusts he hit that secret spot inside of the younger man.

Squall cried out squeezing his thighs around the blonde. Which caused the blonde to similarly cry out as he came deep inside the brunette.

Squall felt the blonde's hot liquid pour deep inside of him and came as well.

Withdrawing from the brunette, Seifer's hands moved up to the headboard, releasing Squall's wrists from the handcuffs.

Squall immediately placed his hands on either side of the blonde's face, pulling him down for a lazy, orgasmic state kiss. Glad that his hands were finally free.

Smirking, Seifer returned the kiss as his own hands traveled to rest on the brunette's hips.

The brunette let his hands slide down Seifer's shoulders and arms then back up them. "That was good." He stated with a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The blonde replied. "Now let's get some sleep. The boys are moving here tomorrow." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anti-Nostalgic

Warnings: Character death(not major), Ball kicking, Violence, Languge, maybe a few more errors then usual. Peace, and read!

* * *

The brunette let his hands slide down Seifer's shoulders and arms then back up them. "That was good." He stated with a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The blonde replied. "Now let's get some sleep. The boys are moving here tomorrow." He said.

Squall smiled and kissed his lover goodnight, falling asleep against the warm tan chest.

The next morning Seifer and Squall both got up early to prepare a room for the two children to stay in. When they had finished, the room sported a bed large enough for the two orphans to share, adorned with a large white quilt with matching pillows, a tall dresser, and a closet full of hangars ready for clothing and other items. At the foot of the bed laid a large wooden box that the young boys could use as a toy chest. Squall had also prepared a crawlspace for the boys to hide in should anything happen.

After a quick lunch the couple set out for Selphie's apartment. After a 20-minute drive they were at the girl's door. Squall turned to Seifer, and kissed his lover quickly as the door opened. Entering the house they saw the boys already dressed and waiting excitedly.

Duo, hugging Mr. Bear with one arm, and holding his sibling's hand with the other, smiled up at the brunette. Solo on the other hand waved as Irvine brought their bags to the door.

Squall took some of the bags and helped Irvine put them into the trunk of Seifer's car. "Sorry we can't stay to long, but I want to get back home." He said to Irvine as the walked back to the apartment.

Irvine smirked. "In other words you and Seifer had a bit of 'fun' after you left and you can't wait for more?" He asked chuckling.

Squall blushed slightly. "We need to get the boys situated...oh and thanks for the gift it was nice." He teased.

"Glad I could help" The cowboy grinned. "Those two are really looking forward to living with you and Seifer." He said.

Squall opened the door and let Irvine in before entering himself. "I know." he said. "Me too."

"Oh?" The longhaired man said, slightly surprised. "You've really grown attached to them, huh?" He asked.

Squall glanced at Irvine. "...Yeah I have." He said smiling before walking up next to Seifer. "We're ready to go when you are."

The blonde nodded. "Alright." He then turned to the two boys who had been watching them. "You guys ready to come back to our place?" He asked, earning silent nods from both boys.

Squall turned to Selphie. "Guess we'll go. See you later?" The brunette girl nodded and hugged Solo, Duo, Squall, and Seifer. "See ya!" She said. Squall nodded and gestured for the boys to follow him, Seifer already walking to the door.

The boys nodded once more, following the brunette, Stopping for a moment to wave farewell to Selphie and Irvine before climbing in the car.

Once home Squall and Seifer both carried bags into the house setting them inside the boys' new bedroom. "Here is your room, do you like it?" Squall asked opening a suitcase full of clothes and starting to hang them on the plastic hangers in the closet.

Both boys nodded as the younger of the two moved to examine the bed.

Looking back at his older sibling the longhaired child placed his teddy bear on the bed before climbing onto it, feeling how soft the quilt and pillows were.

Squall smiled and opened the other suitcases with toys and such. "You two can put these where ever you like."

"I'll go make supper, okay?" Seifer said from where he was leaning against the doorway.

"Okay" Said the brunette man as Solo came and helped him unpack the toys while Duo peered over the edge of the foot of the bed to watch.

Seifer nodded and wandered off to the kitchen, it still felt surreal to be home again. Almost like it was to good to be true.

Zeke smiled lazily as he sat in his office chair reading a book.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out as he closed the book, marking his page.

The door opened revealing a quite proud looking Chet. The dark haired man seated himself in front of Zeke. "I'll be leaving today to capture that little runt just thought I'd inform you."

The teen smiled. "Of course."

Chet nodded. "I assume you want to hear of my plans or maybe not since you seem reluctant to share your own."

The brunette boy smirked lightly. "Please.. Do tell me of your plan." He said as he rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the oak desk in front of him.

Chet leaned back in the chair crossing his legs like he usually did. "Well it seems the little monsters have started living with Angel. It should be easy to catch them with their pants down and take the boy. I hear that his dumb little friend is returning from a vacation. Easy target. We simply wait until they-being a new couple- need a little bit of alone time and hire a baby sitter. Then I make my move."

"I see..." The teen said, his dark eyes calculating. "I wish you the best of luck.. Just remember..." He warned. " I want to meet this child. He seems.. Interesting." He smiled.

Chet nodded. "Sure...so now what about Laguna?"

"Simple." The longhaired youth smirked. "Any father's weakness is his child."

Chet raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you're going to tell me?" He asked the mysterious brunette.

"That's all you need to know at the moment." The teen smiled lightly.

Chet sighed. "You truly are a difficult person. I must go though. I'll inform you when my plan has been completed."

"Farewell.." The youth said as he watched the older male leave. As soon as the door was shut he chuckled. "Everything is going according to plan." Opening his book once more he resumed reading.

Duo blinked as he looked up at the blonde man standing in the doorway before turning to his older sibling. "Who's he?" The boy whispered, watching the older male out of the corner of his eye.

Solo shrugged looking at the man as well. He was blonde and hyperactive with blue eyes. Also he was actually quite short compared to the other adults. Squall turned to the two. "This is Zell, a friend, he is going to baby-sit you two for awhile."

Duo looked unsure for a moment as he took his sibling's hand and hid behind the slightly taller child. "Baby-sit?"

Squall nodded and lowered to their level. "Yes just for a few hours. He's quite dependable, and you don't even have to spend time with him. He'll stay out of the way. Just don't kill him." He joked.

The violet-eyed boy blinked again. "What about you?" He asked, not happy about the strange man he was going to be left with.

"Seifer and I are going out for a bit to do some things." He explained. "It will be okay."

"What if something bad happens?" The youth asked as he tried to think up reasons for the brunette man to stay.

Squall sighed and bit his lip. "Duo everything will be just fine. You're safe." He said trying to convince the small child.

"Promise?" The boy asked as he searched the older man's face for any signs of deceit.

"I promise. I am confident that everything will be just fine." He said kissing the young boy on the forehead. "Okay?"

"O-okay.." The longhaired child answered hesitantly as he moved to hug the stormy-eyed brunette, his entire body faintly trembling.

Squall rubbed Duo's back for a few moments before ruffling Solo's hair, saying bye he left with Seifer a few minutes later looking quite happy, his eyes shining when he looked up at the blonde. Then the door shut and they were gone.

As soon as the two had left, the younger of the two brothers went back to hiding behind his sibling as the blonde man approached them. "So what would you guys like to do?" Zell asked squatting down to be level with the children.

Duo stayed behind Solo not speaking a word. Solo a bit more confident then his brother shook his head. "Nothing. We'd just like to play alone in our room." He answered.

"Alright." The blonde smiled. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to introduce yourselves before running away from me, now would you?" He asked.

Duo shook his head lightly against his brother's back.

Solo nodded at the older man and turned, walking to their room, his brother in hand. Zell just watched them run off scratching the back of his head before shrugging and plopping in front of the TV.

Once they were in their room Duo looked up at his older sibling. "Nii-san... " He began. "I got a bad feeling... Like we're not safe." He said as tears began to shimmer in the corners of his eyes. "Watashi kowai.." He admitted quietly.

Solo hugged his little brother. "It's okay. Squall and Seifer will be back soon." He soothed.

The boy nodded, returning the embrace. "Tell me a story?" He asked, pulling away to look pleadingly at his sibling.

Solo nodded and sat down on the bed, Duo sitting next to him. He was about to start his story when a loud crash rang through the whole apartment.

Duo's body went tense as he immediately looked at the door to their shared room, which was shut. His eyes were wide in terror as he looked at his older sibling. "N-nii-san..?" He asked, his voice trembling. "What was that?"

Solo was staring at the door when he pulled his brother behind him. Before he could answer, the door swung open. A man stood there; behind him they could see the dead body of Zell. Solo gasped frozen in spot not able to do anything as he stared up at the adult.

Duo gasped quietly as he saw Zell's limp form beyond the doorway and curled as close to his sibling as he could, whimpering quietly. 'Please let this be a bad dream. Squall... Nii-san.. Please make it stop.. Please.. PLEASE make it go away..' He thought as he clenched his eyes shut against tears. "What's going on, nii-san?" He whispered quietly.

Chet smirked and pushed the older boy aside causing him to fall to the ground. The tall man grabbed a hold of the younger brother pulling him by his hair. Solo immediately got up and tried to get Duo from the man's grasp. Unfortunately his attempts were unsuccessful.

Duo yelped when the larger man grabbed his hair, tugging on it. Immediately he began to struggle, trying to escape the older male while his brother tried to free him. "Stop it.. Let go." The boy whimpered as he continued to struggle. Suddenly he bit down hard on Chet's hand, forcing the man to release his grip.. The violet-eyed child immediately moved to be as far away from the former club owner as possible.

Chet growled out a curse and glared at the boy. "If you don't stop struggling boy I will get my friends from the van in here to help me drag you there, and if that doesn't work we'll kill your brother." He said advancing on the brunette child, grabbing the small arm.

"No!" The boy nearly shouted as he pulled away from Chet once more, His eyes glistening with fear and defiance.

Chet grabbed both of the boy's arms, "Listen kid. I will do anything to get my revenge on The Angel for causing my club's closing. Anything, and you better believe I'll kill whoever I need to, to do that."

Duo's eyes widened slightly, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. He then pulled away once more as he shook his head in disbelief. "No.." He whispered.

Chet's face was stern and serious; "I'm serious, so I suggest you come with me before I'm forced to kill more then that blond idiot."

Duo shook his head once more, his eyes never leaving Chet's face.

"No!" He shouted at the man, quickly dashing over the bed, putting the piece of furniture between them

Chet growled and stalked around the bed standing before the child. "Fucking brat." He said wrapping his arms around the child's torso pinning his arms down and lifting him up to keep him from struggling. Solo ran up behind him beating him on the back and kicking his knees trying desperately to free his younger brother.

Duo began squirming in the older mans arms, kicking his legs back and forth. "No! Let me go!" He cried out as he managed to get in a good kick to his would be kidnapper's family jewels.

Chet doubled over and gasped before swinging back to strike Solo in the face, causing the boy to fall back and hit his head on the nearby chest knocking him out. Then he used the arm to keep Duo's legs still. "Fucking little brats you're too much trouble.." He grumbled

"Iie! Yamero!" Duo screamed as he continued to fight Chet as best he could, given his position.

But the small boy was no match for the grown man and Chet was able to carry him to the van shoving him in the back, tying back his arms and legs. The man had been lying about his friends. He had come alone.

"Squall! Nii-san! Help me!" The youth cried out desperately. "Someone! ANYONE! Help!" Tears were now flowing freely down his pale cheeks as he continued to fight and struggle.

Chet rolled his eyes and slapped the boy shocking him into silence. "Shut up kid!" He said, putting a piece of tape over Duo's mouth. "Hyne forbid..." He said in relief before shutting the door, leaving Duo in complete darkness. After a few moments the van was moving.

A couple hours later Squall and Seifer arrived home to discover the door to the apartment was wide open. "What the...?" The brunette frowned as they approached the door to peer inside.

Seifer looked in as well upon seeing Zell on the floor in a puddle of blood the blonde rushed inside keeping aware of his surroundings as he checked for a pulse in the blonde.

Squall ventured further, suddenly feeling very worried about the two orphans. Looking in the children's room he saw Solo lying on the floor next to the toy chest. Duo on the other hand was nowhere in sight. 'This isn't good.' The blue-eyed man thought to himself as he approached the unconscious child. 'Duo and Solo are never very far apart.' Kneeling down he checked they boy's neck for a pulse.

Seifer closed Zell's eyes gently and walked up next to the brunette. "Zell's dead...is Solo okay?" He asked a worried look crossing his face. Though he didn't know the children well he knew Squall cared a great deal about them. "Where's Duo?"

Squall sighed. "Solo's unconscious, but alive... I didn't see any sign of Duo.." He reported as he gently shook Solo's shoulder, trying to wake the child.

Solo slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry but soon he could make out the form of Squall above him. He grabbed the teen's arm desperately.

"Squall...He took Duo."

"What!" Squall asked, shocked. "Who took Duo?"

Solo winced and sat up. "Some guy he had short brown hair, tall, with a suit on. He said something about getting revenge on an Angel? I don't know.." He said distraught.

"Chet." Squall spat as that name immediately came to mind.

Seifer narrowed his eyes and growled. He hated that man.

"We need to help him!" Solo cried suddenly.

"Solo.. Calm down.. We're going to help him. I promise.."

Solo nodded but his face was turned down and he was pale his eyes were shining with tears. "How?"

Squall looked up at Seifer. "You said Chet was at that Zeke's place when Laguna shot him, right?" He asked.

Seifer looked at his lover. "Yeah, he was, he and Laguna."

"Chet's still wanted for arrest by the police.. Is it possible that he's staying there?"

Seifer thought for a second. Zeke really didn't seem the type to let people hide out at his place, but he couldn't ignore the possibility that Chet was staying there. "Yeah it is, though only if Zeke would be getting something out of it."

Squall nodded. "Then we check there first." He said, determined to make Chet and anyone helping him suffer.

Seifer nodded. "We may have a tough time finding his place though Squall. I was mostly blindfolded on the way there." The blonde pointed out.

" I understand." The brunette said. "But if Chet so much as hurts a hair on Duo's head.. I'll kill him myself.." He threatened with a low growl.

Seifer's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of Squall's voice. "We'll get him I wouldn't mind killing a few of em' either." He replied.

Squall nodded, "Then let's go... We can call Officer Trepe on the way." He said as he stood.

Solo stood as well. Holding his head he touched Squall's shoulder. "I have to go too."

"Of course." Squall answered. "Duo will want to see you as soon as he can."

Solo nodded. "Thank you." He whispered, following them out the door. Seifer stopped. "Squall. We should call the police first we can't leave Zell on the floor."

Squall turned and looked at Seifer, "We can't let Chet get away with this.. You stay here and call them. I'm going after Duo..." He said looking down. "If we had stayed like he wanted us too... None of this would've happened..."

"...Squall..." Seifer started he didn't want the brunette to go alone, but he couldn't leave everything like this and someone did need to call the police. "Don't blame this on yourself, and be careful. Call me when you get there, and I'll take Detective Trepe with me when I come, okay?"

Squall nodded before he grabbed his gunblade from the closet. 'Chet... You're going to pay for this..' He thought angrily before he walked out the door.

Seifer immediately got on the phone to call the police and Quistis to clean this mess up so he could go and get a piece for himself.

Squall climbed in the driver's seat of Seifer's car and started then engine as Solo climbed in on the passenger's side. The older male's blue eyes were a storm of emotion a he buckled his seat belt.

Solo followed Squall's lead and buckled his seat belt as he set his determined eyes forward waiting anxiously to find his brother.

Pulling out of the drive space, Squall drove off in the direction of Kiros' house. Maybe he could get a clue about where Zeke lived from Laguna, and he also figured he could use all the help he could get.

The brunette drove to Kiros' home faster then he probably should have soon Squall and Solo were in the drive way and making their way to the door. Squall rang the doorbell impatiently.

Kiros soon answered the door. "Squall?" He asked confused before noticing Solo. Frowning he asked. "Where's the younger one, Duo?"

"Precisely what I'm here for." Squall said. "Chet kidnapped him, and I need to talk to Laguna and find out where Zeke lives." He said.

Kiros nodded.. "This way.." He motioned for them to follow as he turned to walk down the hall on his left towards a guest bedroom.

Solo followed Squall silently, feeling almost helpless. After a short walk they stopped in front of a dark wooden door on which Kiros knocked.

"Laguna?" The dark-skinned man called out. " Squall's here to see you.. He says he needs to speak with you right away.."

Instantly the door opened revealing Laguna looking quite tired and pale. "What is it Squall?" He asked, his eyes shining hopefully.

"Where does Zeke live?" Squall asked, hoping to be done here as soon as possible.

"Why?" Laguna asked eyes narrowing.

"I have some business that needs to be taken care of there. Now answer the question." Squall replied, matching Laguna's look with a glare of his own. He was worried about what Chet could be doing to the already emotionally tormented child while he was standing there.

"What business? I don't know if I should give you his address."

Squall grabbed his father's shirt by the collar as pulled him so they were practically nose-to-nose. "I don't have time for this." He growled angrily. "A child's life could be in danger because of you."

Laguna sighed and gave up, he wasn't feeling up to fighting anymore, and pulled himself from Squall's grasp. The longhaired man pulled a card from his pocket and gave it to Squall. "It's on there." He mumbled

Squall took the card and turned to Kiros. "Thanks." He said as he looked down. " But I need to ask for your help. From what Seifer told me, Zeke has a lot of people working for him... as well as amazing strength and cunning..." He explained. " If Duo's there.. I don't know if I'll be able to get him out myself.." He admitted quietly.

"Of course I'll help. We should get Ward too." The dark man said.

Squall nodded and turned to Laguna. "If you want to start making things up to me. You can help too.. Just don't get in my way." He said before turning to leave.

Laguna looked slightly shocked that his son was actually...no he wasn't really. "I'll help." He said quickly. They all exited the house Kiros taking his car Laguna sitting in the passenger side.

Duo sat curled up in the corner of the van. He had given up trying to escape his bonds and was now quietly crying.

The vehicle had stopped. A door slam could be heard and soon the dark cabin was filled with bright light as Chet opened the door. Reaching forward he grabbed the boy and pulled the orphan to him, ripping the tape from the boy's mouth, earning a pained cry in response. "You know what? You're going to be sold for quite a sum of money..." With that he gripped the boy's arms in a bruising hold, kissing Duo harshly. "You are mine to sell so don't run off, you little whore."

Duo whimpered as tears continued to track down his face. He tried to break free of the older man's grip but failed. His entire body trembled as he was left at Chet's mercy, his large violet eyes filled with fear.

"Nii-san... " He whispered quietly, hoping that his brother would come and save him from the wicked man who had taken him.

Chet growled and slapped the boy. "No talking unless I say you can boy! Or else I'll have to gag you!" The older man dragged Duo into the house and straight to Zeke's Office knocking on the door.

Duo whimpered helplessly as he was forced to follow Chet. 'Nii-san.. Help me...' He thought as he heard a cool, rich voice answer the knock. "Come in.."

Chet opened the door and set Duo on a chair. "You told me that you'd like to see the boy. Thought I'd bring him over before I start selling the brat."

"Of course." The teen smiled as he stood from his chair and walked over. "So this is the boy the angel is so attached to..." He said as he looked the frightened child over. "He could be of some use to me."

Chet tensed at this. "What do you mean? I'm going to sell him, unless you're willing to pay.." He trailed of with an expectant look.

"One would think my hospitality would be payment enough, Mr. Vasquez.. After all.. I could have left you to die." He looked up at the older man. "Besides... I only intend to borrow the child for a short while.. Then you are free to do with him as you wish." He smiled.

Chet knew that, One: Zeke was right. And Two: Zeke was more dangerous then he looked. Chet wasn't a stupid man he knew when he should back down and when he should lash out. "Yes, I guess your right about that, but I will let you borrow him for a week or so then I will take him to be sold. Is that good enough?"

"Of course." The teen smiled. "Now if it is alright with you, I have some work to do with this child." He said dismissively.

Chet narrowed his eyes but turned to the door all the same. "Boy! Remember what I said earlier. Mine." He warned before leaving the room without another word.

Duo curled in on himself slightly as another whimper escaped his throat. His eyes immediately moved to watch the longhaired teen that approached him.

"Alright Jasmine." The teen said as he smirked. "Sleep." He cast the spell, causing the child to fall into a light slumber before he untied the child's hands and feet. "And so it finally begins.." He said looking out the window as two vehicles pulled up in the driveway.

Seifer was extremely relieved when Quistis said she could find Zeke's mansion using her computer. Even more so when he learned that her computer also had a GPS system, making it extremely easy to get to the large house. Soon after Squall and Solo had left Seifer had called the police and Quistis who immediately came. At the moment they had paramedics cleaning up the mess at his home. He sort of felt bad for the blonde teen though he hardly knew him. However, for the moment he was just anxious to find Squall, Solo, and Duo, hopefully bringing them all home safe.

Quistis approached the blonde man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They can handle things here. We should go." She said as she motioned toward the doorway.

Seifer was already out the door not a minute later seeing as Squall took his car the blonde headed for Ms. Trepe's automobile. "We need to hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Tooi Yoake (Far Away Dawn)

Beta: SFA; comptuer..

Warnings: Languge, and lots of violence.

* * *

The blonde woman nodded as she climbed into the driver's seat and turned on her GPS.

"Drive as fast as you fucking can." Seifer said, buckling his seatbelt.

"Hold on tight then." She grinned as she fastened her own seatbelt and stepped on the gas.

She made a sharp turn to the right as they left the parking lot followed by a sharp left at the first intersection. She then flipped on the little red light in her windshield as she sped down the road.

Seifer didn't even notice or care how fast they were going, all the cars would pull of to the side and let them wiz past due to the light. It didn't take Quistis to long at all to arrive at the mansion with the help of the light and the GPS.

Swerving to pull up sideways beside Seifer and Kiros' vehicles, Quistis turned off the light and climbed out of the vehicle. " This is it." She said as she shut the car door. "They must be inside already." She commented noticing that they were the only people outside. Seifer nodded and jogged to the front door opening it without knocking. Upon seeing the front room empty he gestured for Quistis to follow and entered the room ears strained for any noise he might hear.

Pulling out a gun she followed him silently, eyes scanning the area for anyone who might stand to oppose them.

Seifer kept a hand on the hilt of his gunblade as he started down a familiar hall after a few minutes of walking they could hear sounds of struggle and commotion. The blonde instantly ran in the direction of the sounds.

Quistis broke into a run as well, following the green-eyed man, a frown forming on her face as she too heard the sounds of a fight.

They skidded down the hall and came upon Squall, Kiros, Ward, and Solo fighting with a few armed guards, two of which Seifer instantly recognized as Hughes and Louis, but he had never seen the other two. The door to their right swung open and revealed a longhaired teen not looking too happy. He instantly put the largest man, Ward, asleep followed by Kiros.

"What is going on?" He asked calmly now that he had everyone's attention, though he knew exactly why the men were here.

"Well?" He asked when he received no answer. Looking from one person to another he continued to frown. Suddenly he smirked as his eyes fell on Laguna. 'Well well... It would seem the bumbling fool has returned.' He thought, mildly amused. His gaze then flicked to Quistis. "Officer.. You do know entry without a warrant like this is an offence... correct?" He asked. "In fact.." He mused. "I could have you all arrested for breaking and entry,"

Seifer glared. "I'd rather take that chance then do nothing at all."

"Whatever do you mean?" The teen asked, pretending to be confused. "What is the purpose of this intrusion?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I know you're not that stupid Zeke," he growled gripping his gunblade.

The boy smiled, amused. "Perhaps I'm not, but it would be nice to have an explanation none the less." He said calmly... "It's all a matter of procedure," he turned to face Quistis, "If you would please inform me of the reason for this intrusion into my home I might reconsider having you all arrested. The law requires you to inform me of your reason for being here after all. Doesn't it, detective?" He questioned the blonde woman.

"Yes." Quistis replied. "We are here under the impression that you have provided shelter for a Mr. Chet Vasquez. Mr. Vasquez was reported for murdering Zell Dincht and kidnapping a child, Duo, with his older brother Solo as a witness."

"Those are serious allegations, detective. What proof do you have of these charges that you have brought against me?" He asked his smile fading slightly into a frown.

"That is why we are here I guess you could say. We do have a witness' Solo was there, and not to mention Mr. Almasy as a witness you can also say Mr. Loire could testify against you to lesson his own sentence for participating."

Zeke smirked. "Did the boy see me assisting Mr. Vasquez? I provided Mr. Almasy with care and quarters while he was here, providing him an opportunity to face those that had him kidnapped, who would be that same Mr. Loire and Mr. Vasquez. Also... It is my understanding that Mr. Loire shot Mr. Vasquez... It would not be very wise to dirty my hands with their affairs." He looked each person dead on as he said this. "If I have helped anyone it would be Mr. Almasy. My personal physician and security tapes can attest to it."

Quistis looked to the others confused. This she had no idea about. It was to her understanding that Mr. Zeke hadn't helped Seifer or anyone besides Chet Vasquez. Nor did she know the ordeal with Laguna and Chet. "This I did not know of, but what about the boy? Do you have him? Where's Chet Vasquez?"

"I have no idea of Mr. Vasquez' whereabouts. And I assure you there is no child here other than the one over there." He motioned to Solo. "Unless you would count myself and Kimi as children, Detective."

Quistis sighed they weren't getting anywhere she could not search the house without a warrant or Zeke's permission. "If that is so may I have permission to search your home?"

Zeke chuckled. "Of course detective, I have nothing to hide." He said. "Would you like me to accompany you as my estate is rather large and it would be easy to become lost?" He offered with a friendly smile. "You can even question my staff as you see fit." He added.

"I think it's best we split." Quistis pointed out.

Zeke nodded his agreement. "But who shall go with who? And where?" He asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." Squall said.

"In that case. Why don't we split up into groups of two?" The teen suggested.

"What about them." Laguna said pointing to the unconscious men.

"You needn't worry." The youth said as he turned to his staff. "Hughes, Louis. Take these two to see Doctor Kurtz. When they awaken they are to be informed of the search being performed by officer…" The boy trailed off. "Trepe." The woman supplied. Nodding, the teen continued, "..Officer Trepe and our other guests and asked to wait in my conference room. We shall meet there when the investigation of my property is complete." He instructed.

Squall turned and looked around the room from just the looks of the hallways leading from the room he knew that he would have trouble navigating his best chance would be taking Zeke with him, but he would have to be careful. "Mr.." He realized he knew no other name besides Zeke. "..Zeke, could you show me around you home?" Squall bit out he was anxious to find Duo quickly.

"The others can form groups of two and look around, meet here when your finished."

"Of course I will accompany you. But I'm sure Mr. Almasy and Mr. Loire know where my conference room is.. If not my staff will be happy to show them the way. We will meet there." The longhaired boy said, still smiling. "Are there any objections to this?" He asked looking at the other 4 people.

Seifer stepped forward. "I have one. I'll go with Squall. No way in hell are you going off alone with him." he growled.

Zeke tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "Why is that? Do you not trust him to be able to take care of himself?"

Seifer glared. "Yes I do...it's you I don't trust," he added.

"He is clearly older and larger than me with a fairly substantial amount more muscle mass than I have..." The teen reasoned. "By all understandings.. He could easily take me out if he wanted to. And it was he who decided to select me as the person to accompany him.. Not the other way around..."

"Yeah, yeah, but you have all those damned GF's. Your size helps you by making your opponents underestimate you." Seifer said.

Zeke chuckled. "I have already promised my complete cooperation.. If I were to take action against you or any of your comrades, it would not benefit me in any way whatsoever.. Henceforth.. I have no reason to choose suck reckless action. You needn't worry, Mr. Almasy."

Squall sighed. "Seifer, I'll be fine, we can't waste time." He said sternly before turning around and stalking off down the hall a little miffed that Seifer thought he couldn't take care of himself. He'd protected himself plenty of times especially with the location he used to live at. "We need to hurry.." He mumbled.

Zeke followed the brooding man, quickly giving Seifer a self-satisfied smirk before exiting the room. " Where would you like to look first?" The teen asked.

Squall glanced at the longhaired teen. "Here." He said stopping before a door. "And we'll work our way down until we've covered every inch of this house and the surrounding grounds."

Zeke nodded. "This is one of my many guest rooms." He explained opening the door.

"Whatever." Squall walked in and looked around scouring the whole room, closet, and bathroom finding nothing he went back into the hallway walking down the long hall until they came up to another door.

"Another guest bedroom." The teen said motioning to the door. "And that is the music room." He pointed to the door across from it. "And just down the hall is my personal quarters."

Squall opened the door and quickly rifled through the room before doing the same to the music room. Both times he turned up empty handed. He stopped in front of Zeke's bedroom door and went to open it, but it was locked. 'Figures.' "Open it." He growled.

The youth nodded and taking a key from his pocket opened the door. "I keep the door locked whenever I am not in the room. For personal reasons."

Squall nodded and waited for the door to open. Upon it's opening he immediately went into the room to look around.

Zeke entered the room behind the older male and moved to sit on the bed and watch the man conduct his search.

Squall sighed and exited the room after he had searched it head and foot. "This is going nowhere fast..." He mumbled and stalked down the hall.

After a gruelling hour or so they were back where they started, and the first ones too it seemed. Squall spotted a door, the one Zeke had exited when they first arrived. "There." He pointed at the door walking up to it. It too was locked. "Open it." He said looking back at the younger teen.

Zeke nodded and unlocked the door.

Squall entered, and upon seeing a small boy asleep in a chair rushed forward pulling Duo to his chest.

Smirking, Zeke quietly shut the door and locked it.

Squall didn't even notice, picking up Duo he found the child fast asleep, but it didn't seem to be a natural slumber. "Sleep spell..." He muttered glaring up at Zeke he growled.

Zeke smiled as he walked over to his desk. "He was frightened. It was for his own benefit." The teen said as he sat in a plush chair.

Squall backed up to the door, "Of course he was frightened." He glared, and tried to open the door only to find it locked. "What the fuck?" He growled pulling at the door. Turning around to face Zeke the brunette took a deep breath. "Why is the door locked?" He said stifling the urge to jump across the desk and take the keys that he 'knew' the smaller man held in his pocket.

"Because, like that child.. You will not be leaving here just yet." The youth said.

"Why is that?" He asked looking around the room warily.

"I have plans for you. And for the child."

"What makes you think you'll be able to keep me here?" Squall said looking around for a means of escape.

"Simple really. You can't escape, Angel." Zeke smirked.

Squall ignored the statement, and looked around and found that Zeke was correct. There wasn't a way for him to escape, Squall held Duo tighter and set his gaze back at the smirking teen sitting behind the desk before him.

"Though I must admit, I'm a bit curious as to what you'll do now.." The teen sighed.

Squall narrowed his eyes, and sat Duo on a chair that was located in the corner of the room then walked to the desk leaning forward until his and Zeke's faces were inches apart. "Are you now." he stated more than asked before throwing a punch at the longhaired brunette, hitting him in the right eye.

The teen sighed as he stood. "You choose to fight me?" He asked curiously. "I thought you were the smarter one." He commented, walking around the large oak desk calmly.

"What do you proclaim I do then?" Squall asked not so curiously, and watched as the younger man walked around the desk, and prepared to defend himself.

"Give up and join me." The teen smiled brightly.

"I'd never join you. In fact if it were my choice I'd choose not to see you, your guards, your house, or Chet for that matter unless it were putting you in prison or slashing you up with my gunblade." He said putting his hand on said weapon's hilt on his side.

"Alright.. I'll accept your challenge.." The teen said as he took up his own fighting stance. "Are you ready?

Squall didn't answer but instead pulled his gunblade free from it's strap and swung it in a great arc.

"Impressive." The teen smirked as he jumped back, lunging at Squall the instant he landed, grabbing the man by the throat. "But like Mr. Almasy.. You're too slow."

Squall used his other arm stretching it forward and swivelling to the side he broke the chokehold and similarly held onto the teen's wrist twisting it around and pressing his blade against a delicate throat. "I'm just warming up." He replied, glaring from his position in front of the teen.

"Excellent." The teen smirked as he twisted his arm, breaking Squall's hold on his wrist. Similarly grabbing Squall's wrist with both hands and turning, Zeke pulled the older man up close and flipped him over his shoulder.

Squall grunted as the breath was knocked from his lungs and got up as quick as he could. Running forward he quickly slashed Zeke's stomach only leaving a small gash as the teen jumped out of the way, but it bled all the same.

The jump backwards was followed by a back flip as Squall slashed at him again, then a somersault over Squall's head. The teen then kicked the man in the back and spun around to catch the side of Squall's head with his heel.

Squall stumbled aside, grabbing the wall he was able to keep from falling, but his head was spinning and he could feel blood ooze from his lips. Turning he swung at the approaching teen hitting the brunette in the shoulder with his blade.

The teen winced and frowned slightly as he took that chance to grab Squall's wrist once more and toss the man into a wall, disarming him in the process. Squall coughed, looking despairingly toward his lost weapon. The taller brunette pushed from the wall and ran at Zeke ramming him in the stomach with his shoulder.

Moving with the impact Zeke smirked as he grabbed the taller male by the hair and smashed the man's face into his knee before kicking the man in the stomach. The longhaired boy then threw the man back once more and lunged at him as soon as he hit the wall, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "Pathetic.." The teen whispered as he tightened his grip, choking Squall.

"Now then.." The longhaired boy smirked as he loosened his grip slightly. "Are you ready to give up?

Squall took a strangled breath. "N-never."

"Pity." The youth sighed as he tossed Squall aside. " Then perhaps I shall have to convince him to join me instead?" He asked to no one in particular as he approached Duo's sleeping form.

Squall stood using the wall as support and ran after him. "Leave Duo the fuck alone." He growled angrily.

Turning Zeke moved out of Squall's path and watched him skid to a stop shortly after passing his intended target. "Why would I want to do that?" The teen asked curiously.

"You don't want to mess with me." Squall said simply anger glinting in his eyes.

Zeke chuckled. "So much like your father... Completely clueless..."

"I am nothing like that piece of shit, and he hasn't been anything close to a father!" Squall said the volume of his voice steadily climbing.

"And you both have such short tempers..." The teen added smirking once more.

"Don't fucking compare him to me." Squall said attacking Zeke to the ground, and straddling his chest punching the teen in the face repeatedly. "He isn't fucking anything like me I never even knew him, you little fucker!"

The longhaired brunette chuckled as he grabbed Squall's fist mid punch. "A little touchy aren't we?" He asked.

Squall moved so his knees where pinning Zeke's arms to the ground. "Shut up!" He yelled pulling his hand from the other brunettes and using his other to punch Zeke in the eye.

Zeke merely laughed as a small, frightened voice asked. "S-Squall?"

Squall immediately turned his head looking behind him at the young boy sitting in the chair across Zeke's office.

The boy was watching he teen, obviously scared and upset as one of the large men he had fought earlier stood behind the child, a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Squall stood up and approached them both, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two, watching for any sudden movements.

Zeke stood to watch the man's careful approach toward the frightened child, still quietly chuckling.

"Take your hand off him." Squall said sternly staring at the man gripping Duo's shoulder.

In reaction the dark haired man only tightened his grip as he smirked. "Or else what?" he asked.

Squall growled and took two more steps closer. "Or else I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me?" The man chuckled before raising his other hand to place a knife at the child's throat. Duo immediately tensed and whimpered as he felt the cool metal of the blade against his neck. "What if I kill him?" The deep voice behind him asked.

Squall tensed and resisted the urge to jump at the man.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" The man asked, pressing the blade a little.

"Don't kill him." The brunette hissed.

"Why not?" The man asked, chuckling as he pressed the blade a little more. Duo only whimpered and looked at Squall pleadingly, tears slowly trailing down pale cheeks.

Squall glared at Zeke he knew that the teen needed Duo...or at least hoped.

Zeke only smiled and leaned against his desk, content to watch the scene play out before him.

Squall narrowed his eyes his jaw clenching and looked back at the pair.

"Well now.. What will you do?" The man behind Duo asked.

Squall clenched his fists and glared. "I'll give."

Behind Squall, Zeke waved a hand in the air and the dark haired man backed down, removing the knife from Duo's throat. Immediately the boy jumped from the chair and ran to Squall, hugging him tightly and burying his face as much as possible.

Squall caught the boy who was burying his wet face into his stomach and stroked the boy's hair, shushing him. Making sure he was okay as he looked between Zeke and his thug warily not knowing exactly what he had done when he said he'd give.

Zeke only smiled as the considerably larger man smirked. "You may leave now Archer." The teen said as he sat on the desk.

Archer nodded snarling at Squall before walking out of the door.

Zeke chuckled. " Well now... That certainly wasn't too difficult, was it?" He asked smugly.

Squall scoffed and hugged Duo tighter. "Whatever."

Zeke laughed. "Anyhow.. the investigation of my property is almost over by now... I should make sure your friends don't worry too much." He smiled as he stood once more and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Squall let out a breath and kneeled down to Duo's level. "You okay?"

The child looked at Squall, violet eyes full of tears, and nodded. "W-What's going on?" He asked sniffling as his entire body trembled..

Squall shook his head. "I'm so sorry Duo." He said wiping the boys cheek gently.

Duo nodded and hugged Squall again. "I'm scared..." He admitted quietly.

"I know." Squall said not really knowing what he could say to the child. "It will be alright."

"Promise?" The boy asked, looking at Squall's face once more.

Squall nodded. "I'll keep you as safe as I can." He replied.

Duo nodded and buried his face in Squall's shirt once more, quietly sobbing.

Meanwhile Zeke slowly made his way towards the conference room where everyone was supposed to meet.

Zak Kurtz walked in from his left, looking up and straightening when he found Zeke standing before him.

Zeke smiled. "Hello Doctor. How are the two men I sent to you earlier doing?" He asked.

"They are doing better than you, what happened? Do you need me to look over you?" Dr. Kurtz asked worriedly.

Zeke nodded. "That would be appreciated."

Zak led the teen over to a chair and shook his head. "You shouldn't get in so many fights..." He sighed pulling some things from his ever-present black bag to fix the cuts on Zeke's face.

The youth chuckled. "It couldn't be avoided... My opponent insisted upon a fight."

Zak shook his head and dabbed at the cuts cleaning them before adding an ointment and some bandages. "Okay done." He said stepping back.

Zeke nodded and stood. "Thank you Doctor." He said. "Please tell my guests in the conference room that I have decided to retire to my chambers for the evening. Mr. Leonhart's investigation turned up no signs of the boy or Mr. Vasquez, however he saw a vehicle resembling that of the boy's alleged kidnapper and he has decided to follow the vehicle using one I have lent him."

Zak nodded and left to the conference room. The doctor was met with his previous patients and a few other guests. "Zeke has retired to his quarters, and Mr. Leonhart has found no sign of the boy or of Mr. Vasquez, though he did see a vehicle that resembled the boy's kidnappers van, and decided to follow it using a vehicle provided by Mr. Zeke. You may leave when you wish."

Seifer frowned, he didn't like the sound of this. Neither did anyone else in the room.

"I don't buy it, doctor" The blonde said, standing.

Zak looked square into Seifer's eyes. "Mr. Almasy, are you accusing of not only me, but my master of lying to you"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Seifer said, glaring.

Mr. Kurtz smiled. "Have you found anything on you search"

"... No. But that doesn't mean that little punk you call 'master' isn't hiding something." Green eyes narrowed as Seifer argued.

"If you would like you can follow Squall. We have plenty of vehicles available." Zak offered.

"I have my own vehicle." The blonde said flatly. "But why has Zeke decided to avoid us so suddenly? Hmm?"

"He hasn't been feeling well lately, and decided to retire to bed early." The doctor answered.

Seifer snorted. "Yeah right. He looked just fine to me when we spoke earlier.."

"He doesn't show his weaknesses that easily. You have to really know him to know that he wasn't feeling well. I have been his doctor for years."

"Whatever." The blonde said.

Quistis stood and placed her hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Perhaps we should go... Standing here arguing will accomplish nothing."

Dr. Kurtz nodded in agreement, and stepped aside letting them pass.

A couple hours had now passed and Squall was still alone in the office with Duo, who had finished crying but was still sniffling. "I miss Solo..." The boy said as snuggled up in Squall's arms.

They had long since retired to a chair and Squall hugged Duo a little bit tighter. "He's okay. You'll get to see him soon."

"Really?" The child asked, looking up at Squall.

"When we go home." He replied hoping that all this promising wouldn't be broken.

"Okay..." The little boy said as he rested his head on Squall's shoulder. "Nii-san?" He asked quietly.

Squall looked down. "Yea?"

"Tell me a story?" The child asked, looking up to meet Squall's gaze

Squall thought for a moment, nodding his head. "Let's see.." Then the door opened and they both turned their attention elsewhere.

Duo curled into Squall's arms as he recognized the men at the door at the ones who had attacked him and Solo when they first met Kiros and Ward. "No..." He whispered before burying his face in Squall's shirt once more.

Squall stood and watched as the thugs came in pushing the boy behind him he got ready to fight.

"Move aside." The blonde man said as he stopped in front of Squall.

Squall kicked the man in the crotch and rammed the man's face into his knee turning around to face another dark haired man he brought the heel of his hand up breaking the mans nose before pushing him aside.

Glaring at him Archer growled out. "Fucking little bitch..." He then grabbed Squall by the arm and flipped the brunette onto his back as Tucker recovered and grabbed Duo by the wrists. "No... lemme go!" The boy screamed out as he struggled against the much larger man's grip.

Squall gasped as the breathe was knocked from him, but he quickly recovered pulling his wrist from Archers grip he brought his foot up kicking the man in the stomach and used that opportunity to get up and run to Tucker and Duo. Squall punched the man in the face.

Tucker momentarily let go of the child to counter Squall's attack with one of his own, kicking the brunette in the face. He then spun to kick Squall in the stomach sending him stumbling back. The moment he was released Duo moved away, but was grabbed once more, this time by Archer.

Tucker smirked as he saw his comrade grab the child and motioned for the dark haired man to make his exit while he dealt with the brunette.

Squall steadied himself against Zeke's desk and ran after Archer as soon as he saw what was happening, but unfortunately the door was shut and locked in his face. The brunet grabbed the knob and tried to turn and open the door with no luck.

Duo whimpered and screamed as he tried to escape the man's grasp. "Lemme go... I said lemme go!" He cried out.

Archer growled and covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "Shut the fuck up." He said putting the boy over his shoulder he carried him to Zeke's chambers.

The teen looked up, as there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He answered, somewhat agitated.

Archer entered the room and nodded to Zeke, "We've taken the boy as you requested." He reported, motioning to the child he was carrying.

Duo wanted to run to leave the room, and get back to Squall or Solo, but he couldn't, given his position.

"Good. Take him to the room I had set up for him." The teen ordered turning to his bed. "I am retiring to bed for the evening. Make sure a meal is delivered to Mr. Leonhart in my office. And I do NOT want a repeat of what happened with Louis and Hughes during Mr. Almasy's stay. Understood? No harm of any form is to come to either of my guests.."

Archer slumped and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He said walking out of the room to leave the teen alone.

Sighing Zeke crawled into bed and fell into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Footsteps of Desire

* * *

"Why wait two hours?" Seifer asked glancing at his friend.

"What if he's in the middle of something important?" The cowboy countered.

"What if he is in trouble?" Seifer returned.

"What if he's sneaking around trying not to get caught so he can rescue Duo?" Irvine answered.

Seifer slumped. "What if he's doing that 2 hours from now?" Then he shook his head and sat down on the couch. "This is getting nowhere."

"Yeah..." Irvine sighed as he sat next to his companion. "If he hasn't come back or contacted us in one hour, we'll go looking for him. How does that sound?" The blue-eyed man offered.

Seifer nodded. "Fine." He replied tiredly. "But we should probably think of where to look while were waiting. Because he could be anywhere in this city."

Irvine nodded. "If you were Squall, where would you be?"

"Probably be back at the gentleman's club... Looking for Chet. Either that or Chet's place..." The brunette answered his own question.

Seifer nodded. "Yeah that would make sense..." He fidgeted slightly narrowing his eyes as he thought of places to look. One thing he knew: This was going to be one long ass hour to wait.

Quietly Selphie entered the living room from the hall, which led to Solo and Duo's room. "He's not taking this very well. He's very upset that he couldn't protect Duo." She informed the two men on the couch. "No sign of Squall yet?" She asked

Irvine shook his head. "We've decided that in an hour we'll go out looking for him."

"Okay. I'll stay here in case something happens." The girl offered as she sat on the other side of Irvine.

Seifer nodded and checked his watch they still had most of an hour to wait. "Never should have left without them" The blonde grumbled irately as he glanced at the phone.

- 40 Minutes Later. -

Selphie sighed as Irvine had decided to stand, staring out the window for any sign of the arrival of their missing friend. Seifer had gone back to pacing nervously and was on either his hundredth or hundred and first round about. "You guys... we can't just mope like this. We'll go crazy..." She complained.

Seifer stopped and turned to her. "I'm already going crazy. Let's just go now."

Irvine sighed and nodded, turning away from the window. "Alright."

Seifer picked his keys off of the table and headed toward the door, eager to begin the search. "We'll be back later," he said before disappearing outside.

"What he said." Irvine offered, giving Selphie a quick kiss, before he followed the blonde out the door. Selphie sighed once more before turning on the tv and sitting by the phone.

Squall had given up on trying to escape Zeke's office after his sixth try had failed just as miserably as it's predecessors. Now he was sitting on a chair brooding over his current situation. Duo was out there alone with Zeke or even worse he could be with Tucker or Archer. Squall shuddered, 'what the hell am I going to do?' was the number one question on his mind.

Squall looked around the room once more. He must have missed something! Just then he heard the only door to the room unlock. Quickly standing he took up a defensive position as his longhaired captor entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Leonhart. My apologies for not providing you with more suitable accommodations last night. Unfortunately I had several other pressing matters, which required my attention. " The teen said as he walked over to his desk. "I trust you at least got the meal I sent for you?" He asked sitting in his chair.

Squall glanced at the tray that he had sat on Zeke's in table in the corner completely untouched. "Yes..." He said tensely.

"That's good." The youth smiled. "My subordinates can be pretty incompetent at times. Would you like some breakfast?" The boy offered, looking at the brunette man.

"No." Squall answered. "Where's Duo?"

"He will be along shortly." Zeke answered.

Squall sighed. "If you hurt him..." He trailed off, growling.

"The child is completely unharmed." Zeke answered. "I will not allow harm to befall any person under my roof, whether they are here by choice or not, unless they are fighting me. And in those cases I am never the first to strike."

"Then how do you plan to keep me here. If I escape and don't start a fight, you would let me go?" Squall raised an eyebrow, he thought this highly unlikely.

"Of course not. There is more than one way to keep a bird in an open cage, Mr. Leonhart." Was the boy's cryptic response. "Though I suppose I could be persuaded to release you"

Squall narrowed his eyes and twitched ever so slightly. He didn't like this at all. Anything he would have said was cut off when a knock sounded on the door.

"Ah. Here is young Duo. " Zeke said as he stood and turned to face the door. "Come in."

Squall turned as well and watched as the boy led in by one of the goons from the night before.

"Hello, Duo. How are you this morning?" The teen asked, kneeling to be eye level with the child. Duo blinked and frowned, moving to stand slightly behind Squall, hugging the man's leg. Squall put a hand on top of Duo's head and looked him over he seemed uninjured. At the same time, the man that had accompanied Duo made his quiet exit from the room, closing the door behind him.

Squall looked back to Zeke watching for what he was going to do next. Sighing Zeke stood, still smiling at the young boy. "Alright. Would you like something to eat?"

Hesitantly the child nodded, staying as close to his current protector as he could. "What would you like?" Zeke asked, watching the small boy, who remained silent. "Would you like some toast, or juice or pancakes..." The teen listed several delicious sounding breakfast items. None of which earned him a response.

Squall shifted. "Cereal is fine." He really didn't want Duo eating something made personally by Zeke such as pancakes...

Zeke chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Squall replied coldly.

"If you are worried about me preparing the food, you can relax. I have several chefs working in the kitchen to prepare meals. If you would like you can even watch them prepare the food yourself." He offered.

"...No I'm fine here." Squall replied not wanting to leave Duo alone again.

"Alright." The teen said picking up the phone on his desk, calling down to the kitchen and ordering breakfast for himself and Duo.

Squall watched the younger teen order and his eyes drifted around the room once more his mind still working out a plan of escape. The new information Zeke gave him grating on his nerves as he wondered what the brunette meant when he said, 'Of course not. There is more than one way to keep a bird in an open cage, Mr. Leonhart...'

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door as the food was delivered.

"Very good.. You are dismissed." The youth waved the servant away as he motioned to Duo's bowl of cereal. "Here you are."

Squall sat Duo down on a chair handing him the bowl of cereal.

The boy nodded his thanks before looking down at the food nervously.

Squall watched the boy, and saw the look on his face. He really didn't want him to be nervous about eating, as the child was skinny enough. Sitting down he took the bowl and took a bite before giving it back to Duo. "It's alright Duo." He said, as the cereal didn't taste funny, as it probably would if it had something bad in it. The longhaired boy nodded and began eating.

Squall watched over him and glanced back at Zeke who was sitting at his desk quiet as ever. The teen however silently ate his own breakfast as he glanced over a few papers.

Squall looked back at the small boy next to him and sat back slightly, continuing to brood. Zeke was hell of a lot stronger then he looked, but he was also smart. Squall wondered what had happened to Duo when they took him away, and contemplated asking the boy himself, but Duo didn't look like he was in the mood for talking while Zeke was in the room.

Glancing up, Zeke noticed the way Squall kept looking at both him and Duo. "If you wish to ask me something do not hesitate... You are still guests in my home and will be treated as such." He said.

Squall's eyes went back to Zeke, and he blinked resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He sure didn't feel like a 'guest' here, that usually required him to be willing to stay not tricked. "What exactly did you do with him." Squall as gesturing to the boy eating slowly next to him.

"Took him to a private room where he spent the night after showing him around a bit... Later I will take you to where you can stay.." The teen answered. "Otherwise... I have done nothing to him nor has any of my staff..." Squall didn't believe it of course, but he wasn't going to say anything.

After the meal was over, Zeke stood from his desk and walked over to the door. "If you would like, I'll show you to both your room and his." The teen said, looking at Squall.

"I think Duo should stay in the same room as me." Squall immediately replied.

"Alright." The teen said as he walked out the door.

Squall stood and followed glad to be getting out of the office and hopefully a better chance for escape.

Duo followed closely behind Squall as the teen led them down a few halls before stopping in front of a door. "Here is where you will stay." Zeke opened the door to a rather large guest room; similar to the ones Squall had searched the night before. The brunette man noticed that the guest rooms were very similar to Zeke's own bedroom...

Squall nodded and glanced into the room after a quick scan he walked in Duo's hand in his. The room was quite large with an also large, but fitting bed with fluffy sheets. The walls were navy blue and the carpet was a creamy white. There was a dresser and a coffee table as well as a few chairs placed around the room.

Squall also noticed a two doors one was open and led into a bathroom the other was probably a closet

"If you need anything you can use that phone to call just about anywhere in the house." The teen motioned to a simple black phone on the table. "I hope you'll find it to your liking here. You can travel the grounds freely, just please, do not try to escape."

Squall rose and eyebrow. "Yeah..." He said sceptically his mind reeling. 'What in the hell is this guy thinking?' he wondered. "What's the catch?"

"What catch?" The teen asked.

"Never mind." Squall replied quickly. Why give Zeke ideas anyway?

"Alright. If you need me, I shall be in my office." The youth said as he turned and walked back the way they came.

After the door was shut Squall turned to Duo. "Are you okay?" The boy nodded silently as he continued to hold Squall's hand. Squall picked him up and sat him on the fluffy bed rubbing the boys back gently. "Squall... I wanna go home..." The child said, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I wanna see Solo..."

Squall hugged the boy. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to think of a way out of here."

Duo nodded and curled up in Squall's arms. "Squall?" The boy asked, looking up at the man holding him. "Do you think Solo's gonna be okay? The man who took me hurt him..." He asked, remembering seeing his brother lying on the floor after he'd hit his head on the toy chest.

Squall forgot about that. "Solo is okay, Seifer and I found him..." That is when Squall realized he had no idea if Zeke let his friends go or not. "He wasn't that badly hurt." Squall continued to reassure the boy.

"R-really?" The child asked sniffling.

"Yes he even came with us to find you." Squall said before decided that a change of topic would be a good idea. "How about a bath then bed?" He asked, looking down at the small, heart-shaped face.

Duo nodded and rested his head against Squall's shoulder.

Squall picked him up and took him into the bathroom, and after placing the stopper in the tub started running the warm water. "I'm going to go see if they have anything in the closet for you to wear." He said before going to check. A moment later her came back with a shirt and some pyjama pants about Duo's size. Squall had no idea why or how they were in the dresser, but shrugged it off.

Duo was standing by the tub, waiting quietly for Squall to return, looking insecure and still upset. "Hey, it's okay." Squall said kneeling next to Duo.

Suddenly the boy wrapped his arms around Squall's neck, burying his face in the man's shirt, sobbing. Squall hugged him back. "What's wrong Duo?"

"I don't like it here... I wanna see nii-san... And Sefie... and Mr. bear..." The boy hiccupped and he clung to Squall's shirt.

Squall frowned and hugged the boy to him, fighting back the prickles of tears he felt himself. This was his fault. "So do I Duo. I'll try my best to get us out of here. You'll be just fine, and we'll see the others soon." He said brushing back Duo's hair with his fingers.

The boy nodded as he continued to cry, tears soaking the collar of Squall's shirt. Squall saw that the tub was getting pretty full so he reached to turn it off still holding Duo.

The violet-eyed boy cried for a full 15 minutes before his sobs finally ebbed.

Squall pulled back and wiped Duo's face with his thumb and tucked some hair behind his ear. "Do you just want to go to sleep?" He asked knowing Duo must be emotionally exhausted.

The boy thought for a moment before nodding and resting his head on Squall's shoulder once more. Squall picked him back up and set him on the bed under the covers.

Snuggling close to the pillow Duo closed his eyes as a few more tears silently tracked down his face.

Squall waited until he was sure the boy was asleep before going back into the bathroom and cleaning it up. Afterwards he paced around the room checking the windows to find them locked not to mention a security system was attached. He didn't want to leave the room to make further investigations in case Duo woke up.

Picking up his phone Zeke called what he hoped would be a potentially new client and listened to the line ring a couple times before someone answered. "Hello?" A definitely male voice answered. "Hello... Am I speaking with a Mr. Zolf Kimbley?" The teen asked, smirking lightly.

"Yes you are, and who might this be?" replied the slimy man's voice.

"My name is Zeke.. I've recently received a rare flower and was hoping you might be interested in it..." Zeke introduced himself.

"Rare flower you say?" Kimbley chuckled over the phone.

"Yes. A very rare flower... One of the most beautiful in the world."

"How much?"

"That depends... how much are you willing to give me?"

"That depends of the condition of your flower, but if I'm satisfied then I promise you no small amount."

"I can guarantee you'll be very satisfied..."

"Then I promise that you will be with the sum of money, I am no poor man." One could practically hear Kimbley's smile in his voice.

"Good." Zeke smirked. "When will you be available to come pick up the flower?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Anytime tomorrow."

"How does 3 pm sound?" The teen offered.

"Perfect." The man replied. "But of course I can't promise you anything until you tell what kind of flower it is you're selling." He added.

"Jasmine..." Zeke answered, still smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Stray Child

Warnings: This chapter has been stamped with SFA's big rubberstamp of approval, meaning this chapter is filled with lots of angst as well as a fair share of violence. **Character death.** Some language content. Possibly some errors, but there shouldn't be many.

* * *

"Take the Angel to the holding room, then follow Archer and Tucker. I want to know their every move and thought." He said as he walked over to the bed, sitting beside the slumbering child. " I have the feeling that they're planning something of their own. Something that could interfere with our plans." He explained, gently stroking Duo's bangs from his face before lifting the boy out of the bed.

Kimi nodded and stuck her head out the door, as she expected the two men from before were passing by once again. "You two! Come here and take this man to the holding room, then wait there for more orders." She said stepping over Squall and heading off in the direction that Archer and Tucker had previously taken. The two men nodded and without hesitation picked Squall up and took him to the same room that held Seifer days ago.

Irvine exited what must have been the twenty or thirtieth room he'd searched, sighing. "Man. Just how big is this place?" He asked to nobody in particular.

Seifer shrugged and continued on, "I don't have an accurate idea, but I know it's huge, and like a friggin' maze." Forcing open another door the blonde stuck his head in, the room was dark and empty. Moving on Seifer did the same thing to every door along the way. "This is pointless.." He said once they finished looking through another hall.

"No kidding." Irvine agreed as he and Solo followed Seifer. "We need a new plan of action..." He said. "If we keep going room by room. There's a chance that they could move Squall and Duo if they are here. And then we'll never know if they were here or not."

Seifer sighed and continued down yet another hall, but this one he actually recognized. "Wait a moment I think I know where we are now."

"Really?" The cowboy asked, looking down the hall. "What's down here?"

"I think a few more guest rooms, one that I stayed in, and a few more halls down should be the 'holding room'." Seifer shuddered at the thought.

Irvine nodded. "Do you think he'd keep them here?" He asked, looking at his blonde companion.

"It's worth a look." Seifer answered continuing down the hall again. When they were about to come upon the next hall two men turned the corner. It was Hughes and Louis.

This time they were accompanied by a tall thin man with short black hair and narrow, black eyes. The man had an air of cool self-confidence similar to that of Zeke.

"Well well... If it isn't Blondie.." Hughes smirked.

Seifer eyed the group, they were technically matched in numbers, but Hughes and Louis were both much bigger then Irvine, and all three men were bigger then Solo. Brawn wise they were outmatched, but they did have their weapons. "What do you want?" He asked keeping a good grip on his gunblade.

"Hmm... " The thinner, dark haired man sighed as he thought. "I want toknow what you're doing back here so soon." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Roy." Was the man's answer.

"We are just looking around, and Zeke knows were here. So I suggest we just move along." Seifer replied not really caring about this Roy.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Roy smirked and he moved to stand in front of Hughes and Louis.

"What makes you think you can stop us?"

"What makes you think you'll get past me?"

"You have no authority over me."

"Neither do you over me." Roy countered, crossing his arms.

Seifer brushed it off and smirked. "I do have a gunblade though."

Roy smirked. "I have my own means of fighting."

"Why are you so intent on stopping us then? Is there something you don't want us to find?" Seifer took a few steps forward.

"I've heard a few things about you, Seifer Almasy." Roy answered. "And I must say, I'm quite curious".

"Like what?"

"You're quite impulsive, and brash. Also, you always go for the more violent solution to any problem."

"So, and your point?"

"You probably couldn't find a peaceful solution if it was sitting in front of you."

"What do you suggest then, huh?"

"I am not your ally. I will not lend you my advice." Roy smirked once more.

"I never really was the calm sort. I don't see a reason to change now."

"Even for the child's sake?" Roy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not ready to blow off on either children it's you that I'm getting irritated with."

Roy chuckled. "Pity. You're such a fool."

Seifer raised his gunblade. "Why would you say such a thing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because. Surely you must realize that you and your friend are no match against the three of us. And the child with you will be of no help in a fight." Roy reasoned.

"I realized. What exactly do you want to do? It wouldn't be a good idea to let you take them either. If you let us pass there wouldn't be a need for violence."

"What reason do I have to let you by?" Roy asked.

"You don't have a reason to not let me by? I told you Zeke knows were here."

Roy shrugged. " I know. But that is not reason for me to let you pass.."

"We're going to get past somehow." Seifer said, this guy was fucking confusing.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Roy continued smirking.

"Will you let us pass?"

"Perhaps. Why do you need to go through here?" Dark eyes narrowed slightly as the thin man waved his hand, signaling for Hughes and Louis to leave.

"We're looking for someone."

"Who?" The dark haired man asked, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"A brunette, and a child." Seifer wasn't going to give away too much, but maybe the man had seen them.

"Hmm... What would this child look like?" Roy asked.

"He has violet eyes and long brunette hair. About 8 years old."

Roy looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing down a different hall, one that lead away from where Seifer was currently headed. "I think I saw a child like that in the east end of the building. Go down that hall and take a left at the second turn. That should take you there." He said.

Seifer narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't going to take a chance that the man wasn't lying and turned heading for the direction Roy had indicated, Irvine and Solo following behind.

Chet had been enjoying a walk in the gardens along the side of the large house when he heard a car pull in. Curious he went to see who had arrived. After a quick look at the tall dark haired man climbing from a very stylish looking vehicle Chet immediately recognized him as Kimbley. Striding forward Chet went to greet his old friend. "It's been awhile Kimbley, hasn't it? A few months perhaps?"

Kimbley smirked. "Longer than that. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around.

"I've been visiting for awhile. You could say it's for business." Chet responded.

"I see.." The thin man responded. "So I'm guessing you know this Zeke person I'm supposed to meet."

"Yes I do, well a little bit, he's not exactly one to chat about himself all the time." Chet replied. "You just follow me he'll probably be around soon."

"Alright." Kimbley nodded, following as Chet led him inside the house.

"So what exactly have you been up to Kimbley? I heard you were at the market not too long ago, bumped into a few people."

"It's all business as usual. Looking to see if I can find some new wares to sell. How about you? I heard you got shut down. By your own employee no less."

"Yes." Chet said darkly. "Very unfortunately."

"That's a pity." Kimbley said as someone knocked on the door before entering. "Master Zeke is waiting for you in the 'Holding room.'" The young woman informed them before leaving.

Chet stood, "I'll show you the way." He said leading the man down the hall to the far left of them.

Kimbley nodded and followed.

Squall meanwhile woke up to find himself tied against a metal wall. The cold from the metal seeped through his shirt as his jacket was took off of him. His wrists ached from the handcuffs and restraining chains biting into the delicate skin. The brunette slowly opened his eyes to see where he was, only to be met with devices he'd only seen in horror movies. There was what looked to be a coffin shaped like a person only it had spikes sticking through it, another item with many straps adorning it's spokes looked to be used for crushingsomeone under it's large flattening wheel. Along the walls were various instruments, some still bloody others shiny and new, and right in the middle was a large cage. Squall turned when he heard a noise, as if someone had opened a door and it scratched against the floor. Zeke walked in followed by Duo, the brunette started at the site of the boy.

The young child's eyes were wide and fearful as he was pushed to follow Zeke. The violet-eyed boy was quietly whimpering as he looked around, eyes immediately falling on Squall's chained form. "Hear the Chorus of pain, taking you back to proper ways. It's so easy to find, if you could remind me..." The familiar voice of the girl in the hallway sang out as she followed the two boys, shutting the door behind them, a smirk on her face as she looked over Squall's prone form.

"Hmm.." She sighed. "Definitely cuter than Blondie was.."

Squall ignored her and stared at Zeke and Duo. Something was very wrong here.

"Kimi... " Zeke chuckled, causing the girl to look at him. "He is a guest... not a toy..." He said. "I know.." The brunette girl sighed, walking over to stand beside the teen. Duo tried to shy away from her, only to back into Zeke. The older boy then placed a hand on the child's shoulder, earning a flinch from the child.

Squall was completely helpless tied to the wall, dangling from his wrists to where only his toes touched the ground. The best he could do was kick, but not very far as his legs were tied as well.

Turning his attention back to the bound man Zeke smiled. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Delightful."

"Wonderful." Was the teen's response.

Squall sighed, "Why am I tied to the wall if I'm your guest?" He asked.

"Precaution.. I have several otherguests coming today, most of which are already here, that I can't have you disturbing.." The boy explained as the girl leaned to whisper in Duo's ear. The boy answered with a horrified gasp as he shook his head slowly.

"Oh, why would I do such a thing?" Squall frowned, wondering what the female had said to Duo. Zeke smirked. "You and Mr. Almasy are both very meddlesome."

Annoyed, Squall set his gaze on Kimi. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't the scared little girl he'd encountered in the hallway.

"Zeke and I are close acquaintances." The girl explained.

Squall glared hard. "Bitch.." He muttered. "...With good acting skills. Try for the Oscar next time why don't you?"

"Why yes, I am." Kimi chuckled. "And the Oscar? Not worth my talents.." She snickered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

The brunette man ignored her and turned his attention back to Duo. "What are you planning?" He might as well try and get some information as they seemed to be quite talkative.

Zeke smiled cryptically. "You'll just have to wait and see.."

Squall was about to retort when the door once again rasped open revealing Chet and his tall, skinny, and dark haired companion. Squall recognized him as Kimbley, the man he met at the trade. He immediately felt his stomach drop. He noticed that Duo was trying to back away but was held in place by the hand that still rested on his shoulder.

"What excellent timing.." Zeke said, turning slightly to face his new guests.

Chet smiled and watched the scene before him. "Having fun?"

"Plenty." The teen answered with what was probably the truest smile Squall had ever seen him wear.

Kimbley strode forward around Chet, and in front of Zeke. "Zeke? I presume."

"Yes." The teen's smile became serious as his voice took on a more businessman-like tone. "You must be Mr. Kimbley." He said.

The man nodded and looked down at Duo. Squall immediately knew something was very wrong when the boy whimpered and flinched away as though he'd just touched scalding hot oil. Jangling his chains to bring them to his attention Squall stared at Zeke. "What's going on here?"

Zeke smirked and looked back to the chained man. "Nothing much, just a little business venture."

"Don't touch him!" The bound man shouted loudly when Kimbley moved forward more.

The dark haired man looked at Squall. "Who's going to stop me? You?" He quipped, kneeling down to be level with the child. Slowly he reached out his hand and firmly took the frightened boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting the boy's face up.

Squall slumped. "Damnit." He hissed already looking for a means out of his ties. Finding none.

Smirking Kimbley leaned forward and kissed the child.

Squall pulled against his chains harder not caring about the scratches and blood that appeared on his wrists. "No!" He was supposed to be protecting Duo..."What? What do you want damnit?"

Pulling back and standing the man smirked. "Nothing you can give me, Angel." He said, turning back to Zeke. "Now let's get down to business.."

Chet interrupted any more comments by stepping forward. "I believe it is I who got the child. Therefore shouldn't I be the one handling this business you're speaking of?"

Turning to Chet, Zeke smiled. "Unfortunately there has been a slight change of plans, Mr. Vasquez." He said as Kimi moved to stand behind him, silently drawing a handgun that had been tucked under her shirt.

Chet deadpanned mouth dropping. "You little shit." He felt a sharp metal poke against his back, and knew it was Kimi's handgun. "God damnit." He mumbled.

"My my.." The boy scolded lightly. "Such language is highly inappropriate in the presence of a child like Jasmine..."

Chet scoffed, "Like he's innocent like a child. What are you planning on doing, killing me?"

The teen grinned. "Precisely. I have no further use for you. Though, I must say, your help was greatly appreciated." With that Kimi took the safety off her weapon and fired, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Duo whimpered quietly, his eyes widening at the sight, and moved to escape, once again being held back by Zeke's restraining hand upon his shoulder. Slowly, crystalline tears began to slide down the thoroughly terrified child's pale cheeks.

Squall winced, he just wanted to pull Duo to himself, but he couldn't he was tied up.

Zeke only smirked as Kimi tucked her weapon back under her shirt and turned to Kimbley. "Now then.. Down to business.."

Kimbley seemed hardly concerned that his once best friend was now lying dead, blood pooling on the floor. He'd seen it one too many times to care. "Yes, how much were you expecting exactly?"

"That would all depend on how much you're willing to give me, Mr. Kimbley." The teen answered, smiling. Duo meanwhile looked between the two imposing figures well aware what the conversation meant.

Kimbley already had his numbers planned out. What he would start with, and how much he would raise until he got what he wanted. "10,000." He started. Fairly reasonable for human slaves of good health and of a young age. Duo could still be re-taught and sold for very high prices, paying for himself with profitat even a higher price then that.

"25,000." Zeke countered, his expression once again becoming closed off and business like. He knew about Kimbley's special interest in the child and would exploit it.

"20,000." Kimbley replied trying a bit of a haggle.

"22,550" Zeke answered as Squall tried desperately to think of a way to prevent the obvious sale happening before him.

Kimbley narrowed his eyes, "22 grand even and were good." He stared straight into Zeke's eyes.

"Deal." The teen's smile returned effortlessly as he gently nudged the child who refused to move forward.

Squall struggled in his bonds as Kimbley reached forward and set a hand on the child's shoulder. "Nice doing business. Though I think I must be going, even this soon."

Duo pulled away from Kimbley, shaking his head as he looked at the man in fear as the teen responded. "I understand. Of course... I can't let you leave with the promised goods without payment first." The longhaired brunette rationalized.

"Of course." Kimbley produced a checkbook from his back pocket and a pen from his front. Quickly he made the check out and signed it before ripping the paper from the small booklet and handing to Zeke. "There you go."

The teen smiled. "Very well. It's been a pleasure."

Kimbley once again took hold of Duo's shoulder and squeezed harshly, pulling him over. "Sure has." He said with a smile. Squall tried once more to get free, he couldn't let Duo get away just after finding him. He tried in vain as the chains were too strong, and tight.

The child looked up at the dark haired man and let out a small whimper as he tried to pull away.

Squall said the first thing he could think of. "Duo run!"

Escaping the man's grasp the child turned and ran toward the door only to be blocked by Kimi. Whimpering once more, the violet-eyed youth took a couple of steps back as yet another tear coursed its way down his cheek.

Squall sighed disappointed, he'd had a slight hope that it would work, but really they were stuck for the moment. It would take a miracle, if only he wasn't chained up! "I'm sorry, Hyne damnit." He cursed.

They continued down the hall looking in rooms and around the corners, the house could have been a maze as far as Seifer was concerned. The situation they were currently in was making him particularly irritated, though Irvine seemed to be calm enough and set a hand on his shoulder. "We've only been down this hall since talking with that Roy guy... It's a big house." He assured.

"I know it's a big house. I've been here before." The blonde replied coldly as shrugged off Irvine's hand. "But were getting no where fast! Who knows what could be happening to them?" He nearly yelled as he slammed his fist against a wall.

Irvine shrugged, he was trying. "Let's quicken our search." He said, starting once again down a second hall.

Seifer nodded and turned to follow the cowboy when he noticed Solo was standing almost perfectly still, looking back the way that they had come. Frowning he placed a hand on Irvine's shoulder to get his attention before motioning to the child.

Irvine cocked his head and watched, "Solo?" He finally asked when the kid didn't do anything.

"I thought I heard something, like a gun shot.." The boy said as he continued to gaze down the hall.

Seifer and Irvine's eyes widened, "In that direction?" Solo nodded. The group all started walking at the same time.

Following Solo they soon found themselves in front of the first room Seifer had stayed in when Kimi and her goons had brought him here.

They all looked at each other when some voices from inside were heard and Seifer spent no more time kicking down the door.

The scene they were met with surprised them. Solo immediately fell into a fighting stance, growling quietly as his attention focused on Kimbley, who had a strong hold on his sibling, who was desperately struggling to get away.

On the other side of the room Zeke calmly looked up before smirking. "I thought you would've been here sooner." He said.

Squall sighed in relief and watched as the three newcomers all tensed in anticipation of a fight. "I'm sorry we lost the map to your house." Seifer said sarcastically putting his hand to his side, to the hilt of his gunblade.

"What exactly is going on here?" He said, scanning the room as he spotted both of the people he had been searching for, one in the hands of a strange man, the other tied up to the wall.

"Just a little business venture." The teen answered.

"Not with Duo." Seifer replied.

"I think you're a bit late to stop us." The youth said.

"What makes you think that?" Seifer asked grabbing the handle of his blade. "I won't let you."

"And what will you do to stop us?" Zeke asked, amused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cautionary Warning 

Warnings: Violence, Language, Violence..Rinoa...Yes, she is a warning to some.

* * *

_On the other side of the room Zeke calmly looked up before smirking. "I thought you would've been here sooner." He said. _

_Squall sighed in relief and watched as the three newcomers all tensed in anticipation of a fight. "I'm sorry we lost the map to your house." Seifer said sarcastically putting his hand to his side, to the hilt of his gunblade. _

_"What exactly is going on here?" He said, scanning the room as he spotted both of the people he had been searching for, one in the hands of a strange man, the other tied up to the wall._

_"Just a little business venture." The teen answered. _

_"Not with Duo." Seifer replied._

_"I think you're a bit late to stop us." The youth said. _

_"What makes you think that?" Seifer asked grabbing the handle of his blade._

_"I won't let you." _

_"And what will you do to stop us?" Zeke asked, amused._

Seifer sighed. "What we will do is get out of here, with both Squall and Duo." He gestured to Irvine and Solo. "If need be, we'll take measures to make sure you never bother us again." He tried to keep it cool. Zeke was outnumbered, but Seifer knew how smart the teen was; and how many goons he had as well.

"Hmm..." The teen sighed, looking pensive for a moment. "The way I see it, you won't."

"You're too arrogant Zeke" He replied.

"You're too simple minded, Almasy." The youth replied.

"I am?"

"Yes. You are." The teen answered.

"How? What are you planning this time? Cop out by calling in your muscle men?"

"I'm disappointed. Even a fool like you should know by now that's not my style..." The longhaired youth pouted.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah well we aren't getting anywhere here." He looked to Irvine and moved his eyes to Squall trying to tell the cowboy to free the brunet. They could always use more help if a fight would arise. Plus, he didn't like having him tied up and helpless for very long.

The sharpshooter nodded and moved to Squall's side, immediately examining the chains that held him. Seifer meanwhile stepped up to Zeke. "What do you plan on doing then?"

"It's not what I plan to do. It's what you plan to do." The boy answered smiling.

"I plan on getting out of here with Squall, and Duo."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" The youth asked amused.

Irvine had no luck with the chains. He had an idea and motioned Solo, who reluctantly nodded before coming over. The kid grew up on the streets- he could pick a lock easily. Seifer continued to distract the others.

"You know how to pick locks right kid?" Irvine whispered. Squall acted as if they weren't even there watching the scene that went on before him.

Solo nodded, it had become a necessary skill for his and Duo's survival.

Irvine nodded. "Can you pick his locks then? Be as quiet as possible." He ordered turning and standing in front of them to watch the others and Seifer argue between each other.

Solo nodded once again and took a small lock pick out of his pocket, turning to the chains binding Squall, examining them.

"This is a pretty sophisticated lock... it's gonna be a few moments before I get you down." Solo whispered to Squall as he began working on the offending pieces of metal.

Squall gave a small nod to acknowledge Solo, but he kept his eyes forwards watching Seifer and Zeke. The two seemed to be talking calmly, but the conversation the conversation between them was a heated one; both challenging each other back and forth. Honestly Squall didn't think it would keep Zeke, Kimi, and Kimbley distracted that much longer.

Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang as they hit the sides of the walls. A group of people ran inside, Laguna and Quistis in the lead.

The sound of the doors slamming open caused Duo to flinch slightly and turn his head in the direction of the newcomers.

"Just what is the meaning of this intrusion into my home?" The youth demanded, stepping forward.

Quistis stepped forward as well, but it was Laguna who answered Zeke's question first. "We've come to lock you away where you should have been put a long time ago, Zeke."

At that statement Zeke chuckled, "And how will you do that?" He asked as Kimi slipped out the door.

Solo smirked as the lock finally sprang open, releasing the chains binding Squall.

Squall almost fell, surprised by the sudden realease and numb from hanging for so long, but the brunet caught himself. Rubbing his aching shoulders he crouched down and caught Solo by the boy's upper arms. "..are you okay?" He asked wondering how they had got there.

"I'm fine." The boy answered, before glancing in his sibling's direction. "I want him as far away from Kimbley as possible. That man is evil..." The boy said, shifting his gaze to rest on the thin man.

Squall nodded and stood up his eyes going to the other group in the room, "Don't worry; we'll get you and him away from here."

The emerald-eyed child nodded as he replied, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as Duo is safe."

"Me too..." Squall mumbled, just then Kimi entered the room with her goons in tow.

"Well, this should even up things a little bit." She said as she, Louis, Hughes, Roy, and several others entered the room. "Now might I suggest we get this over with? It's obvious a fight is inevitable." She said, moving to stand next to Zeke and Kimbley.

"Gladly." Laguna said as he lunged at Zeke, his fist rose ready to make a strike.

Smirking at the obvious move the teen stepped back, dodging the blow before giving out one of his own, hitting the man in the face.

Quistis pulled out a whip and snapped it at the young man's wrist preventing any more punches to be drawn on Laguna at the moment. She motioned for her officers to help.

Glaring at the woman, Zeke turned his wrist, wrapping the length of leather around his hand, and pulled on the weapon causing the blonde to stumble forward. The youth then kicked her in the stomach as an all out brawl ensued.

As the battle broke out, Kimbley grabbed Duo by the wrist and started dragging him through the crowd towards the door, the child fighting vainly to escape the man's grasp.

He was intercepted by Archer and Tucker both wearing police badges on their shirts. "I'm sorry Kimbley, but you aren't getting away." Tucker said while Archer took Duo away from Kimbley.

"Oh yeah!" The slimy man challenged as he kicked Tucker in the stomach before he turned and punched Archer in the face, causing him to let go of the child.

Grabbing the boy's wrist once more he continued his escape from the room.

Archer shook it off and dragged Tucker behind him running after Kimbley, the old man wasn't going to get away so easily. They caught up with the pair and tackled Kimbley into the wall each taking turns punching and kicking the raven-haired man until he was lying flat on the floor.

Groaning Kimbley slowly began to force himself to stand. He wasn't going to give up so easy.

Before he could finish his trip upwards Archer gave him a hard kick into the temple knocking the man out.

Grabbing the violet-eyed boy by the waist Archer left the room, followed soon after by Tucker.

Squall scanned the room he had finally got a chance to look around as most of Zeke's goons were either preoccupied with the others or knocked out. The brunette's stomach clenched when he didn't see Duo anywhere, or Zeke and Kimi for that matter. Jumping when there was a tug at his shirt, he looked down into the worried eyes of Solo.

"Duo was taken by a couple of men in police uniforms." The youth informed him, looking towards the door. "We have to go after them, they'll hurt him..."

Grabbing the older man's hand Solo began to pull Squall toward the door.

Squall followed quickly, almost at a run, as they went through the halls until they ended up outside.

As soon as they exited the building Solo immediately began searching for his younger sibling.

They came upon a patrol car, and spotted both Archer and Tucker standing next to each other and talking. Their bodies blocked whatever they were talking to.

Tensing, Solo prepared to launch himself at the two men, but stopped when he felt Squall's hand on his shoulder. The youth immediately looked up at the older brunette with a confused expression on his face.

"Let me talk to them first, just stay behind me." Squall continued forward and cleared his throat to get the two officer's attentions.

Solo nodded as the officers looked over at him and Squall. "Can we help you?" The dark haired policeman asked.

"We can't find a small boy; have you seen a child around here?" Squall asked calmly.

"No... We haven't." The blonde cop spoke up. "You do know your commanding officer has ordered all officers to be inside helping, right?" The brunet asked getting slightly suspicious of these cops.

"You mean inspector Trepe?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Squall nodded glancing around for any sign of Duo.

"We're reporting to dispatch the number of people we'll be bringing in for questioning." Archer explained, motioning to the radio in his hand.

"How would you know how many there are yet? Zeke has a large amount of help, who have been witnesses." Squall said thinking of Zeke's goons.

"We've been investigating Zeke Asakura for some time." Tucker took up the explanation. "Surely you've wondered how he came to be as rich and powerful as he is, haven't you?"

"With black market trades?" Squall inquired.

"Among other illegal activities."

"Well, back to what I'm here for. Solo said he saw Duo-the child I was asking about- leave through that door behind me. He had to come out here, so you must have seen him?"

"I'm afraid not." Tucker said.

"Can you help us look for him then?" Squall sighed.

Archer nodded. "Of course."

Squall turned urging Solo to walk with him just then a soft knocking caught his attention. He paused and looked in the direction it was coming from, which happened to be the trunk of the Patrol car. The brunet turned and stood in front of it, sure enough there was signs that somebody was inside. "What do you have in here?" He had sick feeling that it was Duo.

"Equipment. Nothing we need." Archer said, his eyes narrowing somewhat. "Now let's go look for that child."

"I don't think your equipment should be moving around like that." Squall replied running his hand over the trunk top. "Maybe you should check."

"The child is more important." Tucker pointed out.

"I know. What if he somehow got into your trunk?" Squall replied squatting so he was level with the trunk. "Duo?" He asked directing it to whoever was inside the trunk.

From inside the confined space he heard a muffled whimper.

Squall stood, "There is someone in your trunk, open it." He directed his demand to both officers standing in front of him.

The two officers looked at each other. "And if we don't?" Archer asked.

"I'm sure Inspector Trepe, and the other officers wouldn't be quite fond of you for keeping someone in your trunk." Squall replied through his teeth. These cops were obviously dirty.

Archer smirked. "Perhaps, but we don't answer to Inspector Trepe."

"Your commanding officer then."

Squall would pull out his gunblade, but if he were to attack these officers then he would be put in prison. He would have to save that option as a last resort.

Archer crossed his arms over his chest.

There was more noise from the trunk. Squall knew Duo would run out of air soon..."Well? If you won't, I'll have to do it myself."

"Go ahead." Archer replied coldly.

Squall shrugged and bent down. "Duo get as far away from the door as you can." He said, loud enough for the child to hear. Waiting for a moment to let Duo do as he was told, he brought his gunblade down upon the lock causing the door to pop open.

Curled in the back of the space was a frightened and trembling Duo. The small boy had cuts and bruises covering his arms and legs, as though he had been beaten before being thrown in the vehicle trunk.

Squall let Solo get Duo from the trunk as he stood in front of them, keeping caution with the two officers.

Solo helped his sibling out of the trunk before pulling him into a tight embrace, glaring at the two officers as he whispered soft words of reassurance.

"What do you have to say?" Squall inquired roughly.

Archer simply smirked as he drew his gun. "What would you like me to say?"

Squall set himself into a readied stance, his gunblade raised in response. "So you're the dirty cops." He lunged at the dark haired man, the tip of his gunblade knocking the officer's gun across the parking lot. Not a moment later the edge of his blade was against Archer's neck and he glared at Tucker, daring him to pull out his weapon.

Tucker sighed and stayed where he was. Archer however took Squall's moment of distraction to grab the brunette's wrist and twist it, forcing him to release his weapon.

Squall bit his tongue and used his free hand to punch Archer in the kidneys then trip him by kicking him in the back of the knee; quickly the brunette went for his gunblade. "Solo! Go back and find Seifer or Quistis to help Duo!"

Solo nodded and whispered something to his sibling before the children both fled the scene as Archer lunged for his own weapon, turning as he grabbed it to fire on the fleeing boys.

Squall grabbed the gun and pointed it down so it fired against the pavement. Using a similar twisting motion as Archer had used on him before, the brunette pried the gun back into his own hands.

Growling Archer kicked Squall in the stomach, forcing him back as he grabbed Tuckers gun and shot at the two boys. One bullet managed to graze Solo's shoulder, causing him to falter before he continued his escape into the building.

Squall growled and swung his gunblade catching Archer in the wrist forcing the man to release the gun as blood poured from the wound.

Holding his injured wrist to his chest, the dark haired man glared at Squall.

The brunette man lifted the gun and pointed it at the uninjured man while his gunblade stayed pointed at Archer.

"I saw Squall and Solo run this way." Laguna explained as he, Seifer, and Quistis ran down the hall. "It took me awhile to get to you guys so I don't know what happened."

Seifer glared at the man. "Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" He asked, not trusting the man.

Laguna paused, "Trying to make it up to my son. The only one I got." He mumbled before continuing down the hall. Up ahead they noticed both Solo and Duo running toward them looking distressed.

Almost immediately Seifer sped up until he had reached the children, then knelt down with concern as he noted the cuts and bruises covering the younger boy's body, as well as his brother's bleeding arm. "What happened? Where's Squall?" He asked the elder brother, frowning.

"The dirty cops had Duo in their trunk, and Squall got into a fight with them. One of them shot at us as we ran away. Squall is still outside, they must have beat Duo up before putting him into the trunk." Solo tried to explain the best he could in his current state. Scared for his little brother, Squall, and shaken by his own injury. The dark haired boy had Duo in his arms keeping the shaking boy still.

"Damn it!" The blonde swore under his breath. "Are you okay?" He asked the boy.

Solo nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know about Duo."

Seifer nodded. "I want you to stay here with Quistis. I'm going to go help Squall." He said when Laguna stepped forward.

"No, you stay here with them. I'll go help Squall." Laguna said. At Seifer's nod he ran quickly to the parking lot. He kicked something, and the sound metal scratching asphalt caught his attention. Bending he picked up the gun and looked forward to find Squall pointing another similar gun at a light-haired policeman while his gunblade was pointing straight at the other officer's throat.

Laguna rushed forward to help using the gun he found. "Squall!"

"Laguna!" Squall asked. A bit surprised as the older man came up beside him. "What are you- ? Why are you out here?" He stumbled for words, not taking his eyes off the two officers.

"I came to try and make what I've done up to you. I know I don't deserve it, but I have to try at least." Laguna replied.

Squall nodded. "Alright. Are Solo and Duo okay?" He asked, worried that they had been seriously injured when Archer shot at them.

"Yes, the older one's only got a scratch. The little one is worse for wear, but if it's serious then he's got help. He's not bleeding a lot or anything."

Nodding once more Squall motioned to Archer. "Get his handcuffs and make sure his hands are secured behind his back, He left wrist is injured from when I disarmed him after he shot at Solo and Duo." He explained. "I'll take care of his partner." He added.

Laguna nodded and took a step to Archer taking the man's arms and securing them behind him in the handcuffs.

Simultaneously Squall did the same with Tucker, being only slightly gentler with him due to his lack of resistance. "Now let's get them to Quistis. She can deal with them." Squall said pushing Tucker forward slightly to get him moving.

Laguna watched closely making sure Archer walked as he was told, once in a while pushing him forward when he resisted. It didn't take to long to find Quistis, and the others; the fight now finished and things simmering down.

The first thing Squall noticed as they approached the group was that the younger of the two children was now held securely in Seifer's arms, the small boy holding onto the blonde desperately. Meanwhile Seifer was whispering softly to the child, trying to sooth the orphan's violent trembling and muted sobs.

Laguna glanced at Squall. "Hey, I'll talk to Quistis you go over there with... your family." He added softly and smiled before grabbing both arms of the men, and leading them off.

Squall blinked for a moment before nodding and moving over to where Seifer was holding Duo. "How is he?" He asked quietly, noting the tightness of the longhaired child's grip on Seifer's jacket.

Seifer walked the two over so they were standing next to Squall looking a bit scared. Squall patted his head and pulled him by his side. Seifer answered, "He's just scared, no permanent physical damage that I can see." The blond continued, trying to comfort the brunet child.

Squall nodded, feeling relieved. "That's good... But I think we should take him to a doctor to make sure." He said worried about possible internal injuries the youth may have suffered. "Are you okay?" He then asked, looking down at Solo.

Solo looked up and nodded, "I'm just worried..." He looked back at Duo. "Can I go to the doctor's with him?"

Squall nodded. "Of course you can."

Quistis joined them, "We've called an ambulance, I over heard you talking, they will take a look at all of you."

Squall looked at the blonde officer, a look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you." He then turned to Seifer and the two children once more. "Let's go wait outside." He suggested, glancing once more at Duo. The child filled him with an uneasy sense of worry.

Quistis nodded. "Now after you're done, you can speak to Zeke if you'd like... Just to let you know. Chet is dead so you are no longer needed to testify in court. Zeke and Kimi will have some court trials, but it's up to you if you will testify. The same goes for Seifer, Solo, Duo, even Laguna."

Squall nodded briefly as an officer rushed over to talk to Quistis. "Ma'am.. We've got a problem..." The officer said. "It seems that two of our suspects escaped." Squall's eyes immediately narrowed. "What?" He asked, his voice turning cold.

The officer ignored Squall but kept on trying to get Quistis attention. The blonde woman turned to him calmly. "Okay, who?" she was trying to act as professional as she could at the moment.

"Zeke, I believe, and that girl who was helping him." The officer answered. "We can't seem to find a trace of either of them. Also there's no sign of the physician who was supposedly living here either."

Quistis excused herself, "Go ahead outside to the ambulance I need to see to some things." She hurried off.

Squall nodded frowning, and left the building with Seifer and the two orphans.

They walked out to the ambulance. On the way all four of them had a quick look over as they rode to the hospital.

Once they had reached the large building the paramedics rushed Duo off for X-rays as well as a more thorough examination by a doctor, the child having passed out during the ride there.

Squall and the others were forced into the waiting room, after getting another quick check up.

A few hours later a doctor approached them, a look of concern on her face. She looked to be in either her late thirties or early forties with dark hair that was beginning to turn grey. She was also rather plump and had piercing dark eyes. Her nametag read 'Dr. Kadowaki'.

"Are you the people who came here with the young boy?" She asked.

Squall stepped forward. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, the doctor asked, "Are you his guardian?"

Squall sighed. "Not yet..." He shifted uneasily. "We're in the processes.."

The woman nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately, I am restricted from giving out information about his condition to anyone other than a parent or legal guardian..." She explained apologetically.

Squall stood straight. "I see. Is there any other way to get information?"

"I'm afraid not. Hospital regulations forbid information about a child's condition being given to anyone other than a guardian or parent." The doctor explained, feeling sympathetic for the young man in front of her.

Squall sighed, "But they don't have any parents or guardians. They're orphans, and we provide them with a home, clothes, and food. Isn't that enough?"

"They?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Solo, and Duo." Squall replied.

The woman nodded. "I understand. However, in this case the only person I can give the child's information to would be a child services social worker... I'm sorry..."

Squall's frustration was starting to show as he crossed his arms and glared. "Can you at least tell me if he's okay?" He asked sharply.

The doctor gasped a bit before shaking her head with a sad smile. "I'm afraid not. We'll have to wait for a social worker to arrive."

Squall resisted the urge to choke someone, and turned away. He would try again later, but a hand was set on his shoulder. Squall's glare shifted to whoever was touching him.

"I'm the social worker." Replied the raven-haired woman a few inches from them spoke softly as she eyed them. "Rinoa Heartilly"

Dr. Kadowaki let out a small sigh of relief as she looked over at the new addition to their group. "Hello. I'm Dr. Kadowaki."

"Hello Doctor, what seems to be the problem?" Rinoa lifted her hand away and rested it by her side once more.

"Well..." The older woman began, sparing a glance in Squall's direction. "These young gentlemen here accompanied the child you were called about. It would seem that they are interested in the child's condition; however they are not his guardians. Apparently... there is another child. This young man has been caring for the two..." The doctor explained.

Rinoa nodded. "Well I will need to see to the children's condition, and get their files up before I can tell you anything." She directed this to both the doctor and Squall. "Until then," she turned to look directly at Squall. "You will have to wait for more information."

The doctor nodded while Squall growled angrily. "He's this way." The doctor motioned to the door from which she had emerged earlier.

Rinoa nodded and without another word to either person, the woman slipped inside the room. Seifer decided to come and see what was going on then, and arrived next to Squall. "What's going on?"

"They're not going to let us know about Duo... They've got a social worker in there." Squall said, suddenly sounding defeated.

Seifer went to question the doctor, only to find that she was doing her best to get away quickly. "No info on how we can find out?"

"No." Was the brunet man's answer as he sat in a chair, slumping forward. "They said we'd have to wait.."

"Fuck. That could take hours." Seifer clenched his fists and fell back into the seat between Squall and Selphie who was looking over them worriedly. She and Irvine had arrived a few minutes ago, after Laguna had called them. "She won't even tell us if he's going to be okay?" She asked in a quiet sad voice.

Squall just shook his head. "No." He said forlornly.

Irvine didn't say anything just put a hand on Selphie's knee, "Let see what they say later on, okay?" He said calmly. Selphie sighed and nodded, slumping against the man.

Solo glared at the door the women had gone through. He hadn't seen his brother since they left the ambulance and he was sure that the smaller boy was probably frightened being surrounded by people he didn't know.

Squall sat forward, "Solo, you okay?"

"Duo's prob'ly scared..." The boy said angrily.

Squall knew that was true, "But...we can't do anything about it." That was why he was so angry. He couldn't do anything legal anyway. "Not right now, but we'll think of something."

Solo nodded as he continued to glare at the door. "Duo won't talk to them..."

Seifer pitched in this time. "If not, they may have you or whoever he wants go in so they can get a response from him."

Solo nodded once more in understanding.

"Then you can talk to him, and tell us how he is as well. Until we get full custody or anything we are not allowed to see him. That's the best we got." Seifer continued.

"Right." The boy said quietly.

Hours passed, different people coming in and out, with no word on Zeke and Kimi as of yet.

Finally the doctor and social worker emerged, looking tired and saddened.

Squall, Seifer, and Solo all stood. "What's wrong?" Squall asked quickly.

The social worker sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "The child seems to have withdrawn into himself..." She explained. "He won't answer, or even acknowledge me..."

"Of course he won't!" Solo yelled. "He's probably terrified of you!"

"All he said was the names 'Solo, Squall, and Seifer' so I'm willing to take Solo in, as they are family, I believe. But you must behave and cooperate." She was used to these sorts of outbursts and kept her cool.

Solo glared defiantly at the woman, quietly growling, challenging her.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "You do want to help your brother, right?" She asked sweetly.

The boy continued to glare. As much as he wanted to go to his sibling, he couldn't help feeling that the lady in front of him was threatening his home with Squall and Seifer. He would protect it with everything. Also this woman clearly wanted answers, which she needed him to provide. Even with him there, his brother still wouldn't talk to her. "Duo won't talk to you whether I'm there or not." He stated after a moment's contemplation of the fact. "And we're happy with Squall and Seifer." He added.

Rinoa shrugged. "You don't even want to try talking to him? We need to know a few things about you two."

"I know he'll talk to me... He just won't talk to you." He said. "But if you insist on it. I'll go, on one condition."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "And what is that?"

"Squall goes too." The boy stated plainly.

Rinoa scoffed and sighed. "Fine. He goes, but no funny stuff." She gave both Solo, and Squall a stern look.

Solo also looked at the brunette man, waiting for him.

Squall rose from his seat and stood next to Solo. Rinoa nodded and turned, the other two following her into the room.

The raven-haired female led them to an area in the back of the room, which was closed off by a curtain, from behind which they could hear soft whimpers. Solo immediately rushed over and, flinging the curtain aside, and clambered onto the bed to hug his brother gently. "Duo? Daijôbu desu ka?" He asked, looking at the trembling boy in concern.

Squall stood on the other side of the bed waiting patiently for the brothers to finish talking. He was terribly worried not just for their safety, but that both of them would be taken away from him.

The small boy nodded as he clung desperately to his sibling. "H-hai.. Daijôbu desu.." He then looked up at Squall, then at the social worker behind the man.

Squall bent down and hugged Duo to him, he couldn't help it. He quickly looked Duo over assessing the damage, once he was satisfied he asked, "What were you guys talking about?" He wondered what language they were speaking as well.

Solo looked up and answered, "I asked him if he was okay."

Squall looked back at Duo, "Are you?" Rinoa tapped her foot behind him showing her impatience.

Duo nodded once more, snuggling up to him.

Squall petted his hair and nodded with relief, Rinoa stepped forward placing her hand on Squall's shoulder tugging him back. "Enough."

Duo immediately shot a scared and hurt look at the woman, curling back into his brother's comforting embrace.

Squall shoved her hand from his shoulder and glared, suppressing the urge to call her a bitch. Rinoa humphed and turned to Solo, "I need you to ask him some questions. Or else I'll be forced to assume everything which would not be a good thing."

Solo glared at the woman, his mouth firmly shut and he gently stroked his brother's hair.

Rinoa sighed, "Where were you born?" she started

"We don't know." The older boy answered.

Rinoa nodded and noted on a paper she had pulled from nowhere, "Do you remember where you lived before you were on the streets?"

"No." The cold answer was all she received.

She sighed, "So you only remember living by yourself on the streets?"

"Yes. That's our first memory." The boy answered.

"When did you meet Squall?"

"About 3 months ago..." Solo answered warily.

"How did you meet him?"

"Some friends of his found us..."

"He's been taking care of you in his home?"

"In Selphie and Irvine's apartment first, then we moved to Seifer's place a few weeks ago." Solo replied, suspicious of where this line of questioning was headed.

"So Squall doesn't have his own place to live?"

"I did. But I was injured in a car accident about five months ago. My place wasn't exactly suited for a person with injuries so Seifer insisted I move in with him." Squall answered.

Rinoa's eyes shifted to Squall as she nodded and kept making notes. "Do either of you go to school now?"

"No." Solo answered. "Duo's not comfortable around other people. And he doesn't like being away from me for more than a few minutes at a time."

"You need to be enrolled in school. It's not an option. Now..." Rinoa glanced at Squall again. "Has Squall, Seifer, or any of their friends ever hurt or touched you?" Squall spun around in surprise and growled. "We would never."

"No!" Duo said adamantly, surprising the other 3 people.

Rinoa made more markings, "Are you being fed, clothed, and such?"

"Yes." Solo answered, looking down at his sibling.

She turned to Squall, "Do you have a job? What about Seifer?"

"I work at Fujin's Diner downtown, and Seifer's a construction worker." Squall answered.

Rinoa huffed a small laugh at the comment. "Alright, may I ask what the children were doing with this Zeke man?"

Solo immediately spoke up. "WE weren't with him. Squall and Seifer had to go someplace and left us with a babysitter. A man attacked us and took Duo. We went to find Duo."

"Why did this man attack them Mr. Leonhart?"

"That man is dead. But I suppose it was his idea of revenge. He was running a club that had several illegal activities going on and he blamed me for the police shutting it down." Squall said.

Solo nodded his agreement to that statement. "That's what the guy said when he attacked us."

She looked at Squall. "Why does he blame you?" she asked again. "I don't know what he's thinking." Squall answered.

"That man was crazy..." Duo whispered. "He only wanted to hurt others..."

Rinoa rose an eyebrow, "Alright, I think I have enough. I'll inform you of what will happen to Duo and Solo sometime in the future. Until then they will be placed under the care of the hospital until they are moved into an orphanage."

"No!" Duo cried out, looking at the woman pleadingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: No More Words

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters portrayed in this fic save for Kimi and Chet.

Warnings: Angst, some yelling, mentions of past rape.

* * *

Rinoa raised an eyebrow, "Alright, I think I have enough. I'll inform you of what will happen to Duo and Solo sometime in the future. Until then they will be placed under the care of the hospital until they are moved into an orphanage."

"No!" Duo cried out, looking at the woman pleadingly.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's law. If Mr. Leonhart wants to keep you then he needs to file for adoption. And seeing as he is living another male, whom I assume is his lover, he may have a few problems doing so."

"No! I want to stay with Squall and Seifer!" The boy nearly shouted as Solo held him back.

Solo meanwhile glared at Rinoa, angry that she would even consider upsetting his brother so much.

Squall stepped forward, a frown forming on his face; he couldn't believe what was happening. Rinoa sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I can't change the law." She replied. "You need to leave now, Mr. Leonhart."

Solo turned pleading eyes on Squall while Duo struggled desperately in his embrace.

Squall reached out and took both of their hands. "I will get you back don't worry okay?"

Solo nodded, averting his gaze, while Duo looked at Squall with tear-filled eyes.

"Please don't go..." The small boy begged quietly.

Squall sighed and glared at Rinoa. "If I am going to get you back, I have to for a while. Okay?" Rinoa let out a loud sigh, showing her quickly dissolving patience.

He looked back at Duo, hugging them both.

"Sorry."

Duo whimpered quietly as he leaned back against his sibling, his gaze falling to the sheets. The crystalline droplets that had gathered at the corners of the child's amazing Amethyst eyes began to slide down his pale cheeks, a strangled sob escaping his throat.

Solo looked up. "We trust you Squall. You'd better go." The older boy said quietly.

Squall nodded and turned, not missing a cold glare from Rinoa, before leaving to go tell the others what happened.

Seifer stood immediately when Squall re-entered the waiting room. "Squall?" He asked. "What happened?"

Squall struggled to keep himself in check, and not break down. He never thought a couple kids could affect him so much. "They're taking them away. We have to try for adoption. She won't even let them stay with us until they find an orphanage."

"What!" Selphie cried out, standing up. Irvine stood also as Seifer pulled Squall into a caring embrace.

Squall let Seifer hold him, both welcoming the embrace. "She said that we would have a hard time adopting since we're gay." He continued, hardly keeping the stress and sadness from his voice.

"Oh Squall...Don't worry... I'm sure we'll think of something..." The blonde man soothed. "Yeah." Selphie chimed in, placing a friendly hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Squall pulled back, "We better, because I refuse to break their trust."

Seifer nodded. "I know. Let's go home." Seifer suggested.

Squall sighed, he didn't really want to leave, but there was nothing else he could do. "Okay let's go."

Selphie and Irvine led their friends out of the hospital and to their car. The drive back to Seifer's place was silent as nobody could think of anything to say.

Squall looked up when they arrived at Seifer's small house. "Thank you for coming though." He directed his comment to Irvine and Selphie up front. "We'll keep you up to date." He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door to exit the car.

"Alright." The brunette girl said as she watched him worriedly. "You'll get them back. I know you will." She offered as she looked up at him.

Squall gave them an appreciative nod. "Thanks." He said shutting the door and following behind Seifer into the house.

After the couple had entered the house Seifer turned to face Squall. "Are you okay?" He asked. He knew that his lover had become very attached to the orphans, and that this experience had really shaken the younger man up. Hell it had shaken him to hear from the brunette that the children would be taken away from them.

Squall shook his head. "Not really, no." He said truthfully. He was tired as hell, stressed, and depressed. Most of all, he was scared. Scared that he would never see Solo or Duo again.

Seifer pulled the younger male into another hug, lightly rubbing his back. "We'll be okay. We'll do everything in our power to get them back. I promise." He said, kissing the brunette's head.

Squall nodded, letting himself relax. "This is far from over isn't it?" He was thinking about all that happened the past 4 months or so.

Seifer nodded slowly. "Yes. It is far from over. Now let's get some rest..." He suggested. "And in the morning we'll call our lawyer... Okay?"

Squall sighed, "Yeah." He pulled away and got ready for a shower. He needed one after that stay in Zeke's house.

Rinoa had left the boys in their room for an hour to cool off, now she was ready to ask more questions. After talking with the doctors she entered the room.

Solo looked up as the door opened, immediately glaring at the social worker.

"Hello boys, I need to ask a few more questions." She said ignoring the glare and sitting in a chair that was placed on the other side of the bed.

"Tch." Solo scoffed as he looked his little brother, who had just fallen asleep after he had cried nearly the entire hour they were alone. "What are you going to ask about now?" He questioned irritably.

She ignored the boy's obvious hatred, and continued. "I would like to know how you survived on the streets by yourself."

"We did just about everything we could. Stole, begged… anything... The only things we didn't do were kill people and sell ourselves..." He said quietly, thinking, 'Kimbley did that for us...'

"..And yet that got you through all those harsh winters? You're older than Duo so you must have been by yourself for sometime. You sure you were always on the streets? Who is your mother?" She continued confused as how a mere couple of babies could survive on their own.

"I don't remember who our mother was..." The boy answered. "And I told you, my earliest memory is of living on the streets."

"Alright, but you were still very young then. You must have had some sort of help? The streets are very dangerous."

Solo bit his lip as his gaze fell to his sibling.

The raven-haired woman's eyes flickered between the two, eyebrow arched in question. "Any comments?"

"No." Solo said quietly. He didn't want to speak of that part of his and Duo's lives without Squall present.

"..And why not?" She pushed.

"Because." The boy replied, not really answering the question.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Okay so you're saying you lived on the streets throughout the harshest winters without any help, by just begging?" She was really started to doubt the boy's stories.

Solo looked up momentarily, surprised, before levelling another glare at the social worker. "I don't wanna talk to you anymore," he stated coldly.

Rinoa sighed calming herself. "You'll need to give us the information we need. If you must be sent to a special family your friends won't be able to get you back. Okay?"

"I don't believe you." The orphan answered angrily. "You don't want us to go back to Squall." He accused.

"Why do you think that? I'm only doing my job." Rinoa replied sweetly.

"You made him leave. You didn't like him being here." The boy pointed out. "You don't like the fact we trust him more than we do you."

The young woman smacked her lips and looked down at her clipboard. "Very well, let's just continue with the questioning. Where did you get food?"

"I'm not answering any more questions unless Squall's here." The youth said dismissively, turning his attention to once more focus on his slumbering brother.

Gently, Solo brushed a strand of hair from Duo's face and tucked it behind the smaller boy's ear.

Rinoa sighed, "Fine, I'll leave you for now. I'll be stopping by again tomorrow morning." With that the raven-haired woman stood up and left, not waiting for any responses. She wondered why she became a counsellor. Her child skills were obviously not that good.

Squall exited the bathroom to find his blonde lover on the phone, from the sounds of the conversation he assumed it was with their lawyer.

Being quiet, so as not to disrupt the conversation he walked over to the bed and sat next to the older male, gently resting his head on the lightly tanned shoulder.

"Well, no we don't need you for the previous case any longer." Seifer turned his head and kissed Squall's hair putting an arm around the brunette's waist before continuing, "The man was killed. We would like to take advantage of your services for a totally different kind of problem, though." Squall heard a few muffled words from the other line then Seifer spoke once more.

"We have been taking care, clothing, feeding, and housing two homeless orphans for a while now. Recently we took them to a hospital, where they found we were not their parents or guardians. We want to get them back."

Squall listened as the lawyers muffled voice came through the receiver, earning a couple of 'hn's, 3 'all rights', and one 'I understand' from the blonde. Then after a few moments of silence to digest the information the jade-eyed man said, "Okay, thank you. We'll call you again soon." before hanging up. A frown made its way to Squall's lips as he asked. "What'd he say?"

Sighing, Seifer began to explain the situation. "He says that the chances of us getting them back are very possibly less than 50, but if we insist on trying, the first thing we need to do is go down to the Department of Youth Services and apply to become licensed foster parents. Because of the boys' past they'll either be put into a foster home right away or will be sent to an orphanage while an emergency custody hearing will be held. At the hearing we can try to get temporary custody of them."

Squall sat up at this. "Temporary?"

Seifer nodded. "After a year, if everything goes well, there will be another custody hearing during which it will be decided whether we can keep them or if they will become wards of the state until a more suitable home can be found."

Squall sighed, "We were going to try no matter what anyway. We need to win this."

"I agree." The blonde said, hugging Squall close. "But for now, we should try to rest... We'll go first thing in the morning."

Rinoa had tried to talk reason with the boys many times, even with Duo alone once again. Neither gave, both refused to talk to her claiming to want to speak to Squall once more. She was desperate, and this morning was her last try and it had failed once again. So here she was on the phone asking the brunette man to come by. She wouldn't explain everything fully until he was in front of her. That is when she would convince him to ask the boys the questions she needed to know the answers to.

Squall readily agreed to go, eager to see the orphaned children once again. After he had hung up the phone he hurried to his and Seifer's shared bedroom where he informed the blonde of the conversation he had just finished with the social worker. He then kissed the slightly older man and slipped on his shoes and jacket, heading out the door to the car. Once he was safely buckled into the vehicle he drove as fast as he could, within the speed limits, to the hospital where the social worker awaited him.

Rinoa took him to an available office and gestured for him to sit in the chair across from the desk. "I came here to ask you to talk to the children; they seem to refuse to answer my questions. I hoped you would be more reasonable."

Squall frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. Having an idea as to why the children would refuse to answer her questions, but not positive of it he asked, "They won't answer you? Why?"

"They wanted to talk to you." she responded. "The questions I asked were ones of their pasts, of how they survived the streets, and grew up. As well how they were treated. I'm sure you would like to know these things as well?"

Squall nodded, he had wondered those things many times, but had chosen not to ask, hoping the children would tell him on their own. "Yes. I do want to know about that." He admitted.

"They refuse to talk to anyone, but you. I am giving you the chance to talk to them because of that reason and that reason alone."

"Alright." Squall agreed. Nodding his head as he mentally prepared himself to hear what he was sure to be an even more tragic tale than what the children had already told him.

Rinoa handed him a visitor's pass, which he clipped onto his jacket, where it would clearly be visible, then motioned for him to follow her. While they walked down the hallways, the social worker informed Squall that depending on how successful his attempt to find the information needed, she might call him again. That was only if she should need more questions to be answered later on. The brunette man readily agreed.

After that, the rest of the trip was spent in silence until they stopped in front of a closed door, which opened to reveal a scene that broke Squall's heart. Both orphans where sitting on the hospital bed once again, the elder of the two holding and comforting his sibling as the younger one cried.

Rinoa entered behind Squall, as the brunette entered, quickly going to the edge of the bed where the two boys were sitting.

Solo looked up as he heard the two adults enter the room. Seeing Squall, he smiled before sending a cold glare at the social worker standing behind the brunette man.

Rinoa ignored the boy as she was used to it by now.

After a moment of silence the older boy turned his attention to Duo, quietly whispering to the still sobbing child. The longhaired youth immediately looked up at his sibling, a hopeful yet disbelieving expression on his face. "Hontou ni?" He asked. After receiving a nod from his older sibling he looked to where Squall was standing, tears still sliding down his pale cheeks.

'Squall?' He seemed to ask as he whimpered quietly with the disbelief that still showed in his large amethystine eyes.

Squall leaned forward and kissed Duo's forehead and hugged both him and Solo. "Yes, I'm here for a little bit."

Both boys returned the embrace in full force before Duo rested his head on the man's shoulder, arms securely around the brunette's neck. Closing his eyes, the smaller boy snuggled as close as possible to Squall as his entire body trembled faintly. Worried, Squall looked to Solo who quietly explained that the undeniably beautiful child had been having nightmares since their first night there, and when he wasn't dreaming, he was crying.

Squall frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed so Duo wasn't bothered too much. "I've got everything under control okay? Once everything is done, and they release you. I'll have you both back." he reassured the younger of the two. Rinoa had gone to hide in the corner pretending to not be there at all.

"Really?" The younger child sniffled, his voice soft and barely audible, as he pulled away just enough to look Squall in the face.

"Yes." Squall nodded.

Rinoa tapped her pen on her clipboard impatiently, and Squall narrowed his eyes. He knew that the girl wanted information, but he wasn't going to make the boys talk about things that were too personal, that they didn't want to in front of her. He was just going to have to keep it general.

Solo also turned a dark glare at the social worker in warning. His brother's comfort and happiness was the most important thing to him at the moment, and he wasn't going to let her do anything to upset the already sensitive child.

"Though you'll have to stick it out, and be as brave as you have been growing up on the streets." Squall continued. "You were brave weren't you?"

Duo tilted his head in confusion. Solo had been the brave one, always protecting him, no matter the danger.

"If you've survived then you are. Even with Solo there, both of you are. Not to mention what you just went through. You just got to be for awhile longer." Squall could almost read Duo's mind. Squall looked at Solo.

Solo looked back at Squall, nodding in agreement. "We can handle this, Duo." He said, moving to be closer to Squall and his sibling. "This is easy..."

Squall rose and eyebrow, "Okay, go ahead."

Nodding, Solo continued speaking. "This is nothing like before... now; all we have to do is sit here and get better... We don't have to worry about people coming to hurt us or about hurting others..." He said, hoping to encourage his sibling. "We don't even have to worry about 'him'. He's never coming back. I saw them arrest him..."

Squall took the hint that they didn't want to talk about Kimbley in front of Rinoa and nodded.

Duo slowly nodded, resting his head on Squall's shoulder again. "Okay..." He said before quietly sighing. Looking up at Squall, Solo asked, "When can we see Seifer, Irvine and Selphie?" He knew his sibling missed them almost as much as he had Squall.

"I don't know. They weren't able to come." Squall answered, directing the answer more towards Duo than Solo. "They miss you though. You should be able to see them soon enough."

The longhaired child nodded again, turning his gaze downward. Noting the sad expression on his brother's face Solo leaned up to whisper in Squall's ear. "Maybe he can speak with them on the phone?" He asked.

Squall nodded, "I'll talk to the social worker." There was a clearing of a throat from the corner of the room. Squall looked up and sighed, "She wanted information. Though I don't plan to give it to her, I guess you don't either." Squall sat back, so that he was in a less secretive looking stance now.

Solo shook his head as he too leaned back, giving Squall a look that clearly showed he didn't trust Rinoa.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence as nobody could think of anything to say.

Finally Squall spoke up, addressing both boys. "There are some things I'd like to know about..." Solo nodded, knowing Squall was only saying it to please the still present social worker.

Squall continued, "Where did you live usually?"

"There was an abandoned building... a couple blocks away from a church... We stayed there..." Solo answered.

Squall nodded, "How did you eat?" he asked keeping it to general questions.

"We usually begged or stole food..." The elder of the orphans answered.

Squall held back a wince, he knew the boys probably lived in abandoned buildings and begged and or stole food, though he still didn't like hearing it. "How did you meet me?" He realized he really didn't know much about this either; all he knew was one day a couple kids showed up at Selphie's.

"Your friend didn't tell you?" Solo asked, surprised.

Squall shook his head. "Eh, we were a bit to busy."

Solo nodded and looked down. "Umm..." The boy sighed, trying to think of a good way to explain that fated meeting.

Blushing slightly Solo looked at Squall, "We met your friends when we kinda took their wallets..."

Squall raised a brow and his lips quirked. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "And you succeeded?" He couldn't help but think of these two small boys stealing from a much larger Ward and older Kiros as being quite humorous.

Solo nodded. "Yeah... We ran away too... Then a couple of police officers found us..." Solo gave Squall a pointed look before continuing. "They were gonna hurt me and Duo... But... Your friends showed up and saved us..."

Squall nodded, "Then they brought you to Selphie's?" He figured that is why they had ended up in the girls care.

Solo nodded.

At the boys nod he asked another question. "A couple of officers were going to harm you? We should report them to Quistis and the agency to get them investigated."

Solo shook his head before giving Squall another pointed look. "Remember those police officers that were outside of Zeke's place?" He asked.

Squall nodded. The ones that had been rather.. stubborn . Suddenly he realized what Solo was saying without going into detail about it. The two officers that had tried to take Duo at Zeke's place had been the ones who had attacked the children the first night they met Kiros and Ward. He found himself remembering and all of a sudden understanding Solo's need to find his brother after he'd told Squall he'd seen the two officers take the younger boy away from the fight that had been going on.

Squall nodded, "Okay." Good thing that was taken care of.

Solo glanced at Duo as the younger boy let out a quiet yawn, snuggling within the protective circle of Squall's arms, and smiled. He noticed that his sibling's hands had slipped from Squall's neck to clutch almost possessively at the man's shirt.

"Were you happy and healthy with us?" Squall asked, remembering it as one of the things Rinoa mentioned.

"If we weren't, would Duo be holding you like that?" Solo countered, smirking. "I'm sure we ALL," He shot a glance at Rinoa, knowing about her visits to speak with the younger child privately, "know how Duo reacts to people who upset him." He stated before continuing. "And if I were unhappy with you, I probably wouldn't have insisted on speaking with you instead of her."

Rinoa caught herself before sneering at the boys in a very childlike manner and just narrowed her eyes. Sighing she stepped forward. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now." Giving Squall a pointed look, she said, "I suggest you leave soon as well." And with that she turned on her heel and left.

Solo looked at Rinoa before sticking out his tongue behind the woman's back, causing both Duo and Squall to laugh. He then turned back to Squall, lowering his gaze as he knew he would now have to answer the man's questions without the evasive answers that he had provided in front of the social worker.

"Don't worry Solo, if you wanna wait until we're home...you can." Squall knew that a home environment was much more comfortable for such talks as these.

Solo's gaze immediately went to Squall's face as he silently asked the question that he knew would upset his sibling if voiced. 'What if we never get to go home?'

He didn't know that Squall was asking the same question in his head at the same time except, 'what if they never come home?' was accompanied by, 'what if I fail? What if all the promises I'm telling them are broken? They'll think I've betrayed them.'

Squall looked up and shook his head at the boy sadly, "Don't worry about it..." he replied to the silent question.

Solo didn't look convinced as he frowned before nodding and giving him a distracted, "Okay..."

Squall gave the boy a pointed look; he shouldn't be worrying about this...though Squall knew he couldn't blame Solo. Who wouldn't worry about it? It was impossible. Still he tried to ease the boy, "We have a plan, and a great lawyer. You don't have to worry. Just take care of things here, okay?"

The youth nodded again as he turned his attention to his little brother, who had just, began to doze off. Quietly, the emerald-eyed child spoke, "Otouto-san really misses everyone... He also misses his teddy bear... The social worker won't let anyone other than the doctors and nurses in to see us." He explained.

Squall nodded and thought for a moment. "I can try to get a call in. As for the bear, I'm also pretty sure there is at least one nurse that will give it to him, if I ask. Anything else?"

Solo nodded before swallowing as his gaze fell once more. "I should tell you about what happened before Duo and I met you..." He said, raising his head to meet Squall's surprised look with his own determined one.

Squall saw the determination and knew the child was going to tell him now instead of waiting until later. "Okay."

"What I told the social worker wasn't a lie... I don't remember anything before the streets... But..." he sighed, "I only remember it being just me and Duo only for a short time before he found us." The youth said, his voice filled with regret and contempt.

Squall kept his face and body calm and continued to nod. The brunette knew when Solo said he he meant Kimbley, but felt there was no need to mention the name.

Seeing Squall nod, Solo continued on to explain how Kimbley had kept them in less than ideal living conditions, giving them food and clothing only sparingly. He also told the older male of how Kimbley had sold both his younger brother and himself to other people for sex and had, himself, on occasion taken the younger of the two.

He then told the former stripper of the beatings they had received at Kimbley's hand until a woman working for Kimbley took pity on them and helped them escape.

Turning his gaze once more on his brother, the older child continued to speak, telling Squall of everything that had happened to them on the street. Only when he had finished the tale did he return his gaze to Squall's face to gauge his reaction to the story.

Squall's temper had risen to new heights by the time Solo's story was done, but he knew that showing anger right now would only serve to scare the children so he bottled it up inside of him like he knew how to do oh so well. The brunette was silent and reached forward. He didn't know really what to say, he had suspected that something bad had happened between Kimbley and the boys, but nothing of this magnitude. He was going to get that man if it was the last thing he did. The brunette found himself promising this quietly to the boy.

Solo nodded slightly before turning his attention to the door as it opened, allowing the social worker to enter once more. "It's you again." He said coldly as he turned his back on her in an open display of his dislike for the woman.

The boy then turned his attention to the sheets underneath him as he considered how his sibling would react to knowing Squall knew the truth about them.

Rinoa strode into the room feeling quite annoyed. "Mr. Leonhart...I see you haven't left." Squall raised a brow at the stupid and obvious statement. "Is it any infraction to the rules to make a phone call to these children?" Squall asked choosing not to comment on the previous statement.

Solo turned his head slightly to watch the social worker from out the corner of his eye as she thought about the request posed by the blue-eyed man.

Rinoa went through the rules mentally and of course she knew that technically they could call the boys...if she allowed it. Rinoa looked at Solo and Duo. Duo was once again asleep, but Solo was watching her as he kept his expression guarded. She didn't see the harm. "Fine... phone calls are acceptable, but only three times a week, and only during normal visiting hours."

Solo nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the white sheets of the bed as Squall let out a small breath he'd been holding.

The boy then turned to face Rinoa as she approached the bed, his emerald gaze meeting and challenging hers as had become customary between them.

She sighed and continued, "Though I'm afraid Mr. Leonhart is going to have to leave sometime soon."

Solo calmly nodded his acceptance of that fact, surprising the woman, who had expected him to argue with her like he usually did. He instead turned and leaned over to place a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, rousing the slumbering child. "Otouto.." He whispered softly. "Time to wake up..."

Slowly violet color optics drifted open as the child looked at the room's occupants sleepily. 'Nii-san?' He silently asked, as he looked at Solo, confused.

Solo offered his sibling a sad smile as he spoke. "Squall's gotta leave soon." He explained. The smaller child's attention shifted to the man holding him as he silently begged the brunette not to leave them again.

"I do have to go, but I'll call tomorrow. You'll get to talk to Seifer, Selphie, and Irvine too. I'll also bring your bear over sometime, okay?" he said in hopes of cheering the child up.

Duo looked down as he nodded, giving Squall a final hug before moving to sit beside his older brother.

Squall gave the same farewell to Solo before returning the pass and leaving the hospital doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:_ La Maladie Du Sommeil (Illness Of Sleep)_

Warnings: NC-17 lemon, small cliffie..

Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy VIII does not belong to me. Also, Angel-Obsession and GothicAngelEyeS wrote the lemon.__** If you would like to skip this section of the story scroll from the first time you see '****xXxXxXxXxXxXx' **to until you once again see the '**xXxXxXxXxXxXx'**._

* * *

When Squall arrived home he found Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer sitting in the living room waiting for him.

Selphie was the first to speak up, or rather jump up, and to avoid clinging to him bounced up and down in place before him. "How are they!"

"They're okay.." Squall answered as he sat in a chair, sighing. "Except.." He trailed off, thinking of everything Solo had told him.

Selphie sat back down next to Irvine, "Except!"

"Solo told me about everything that had happened to them before Kiros and Ward found them.." He explained. "Also.. Duo seems to have been having nightmares.. And he was so silent today. He barely said a single word the entire time I was there." He said, focusing his attention on his hands in his lap.

Seifer watched from his spot, "They were happy to see you though." He knew that much. Everyone else nodded in agreement they didn't even have to be there. Selphie wanted to ask about what happened before Kiros and Ward, but she didn't know if it was okay or not and looked at Irvine.

Irvine gently shook his head as Seifer moved to stand behind Squall, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Did anything else happen?" He asked.

"We can call them at the hospital now. They both miss you all, and want to talk to you. Also, Duo wants Mr. Bear so we need to sneak him in with one of the nurses somehow..." he replied nuzzling Seifer's hand in acknowledgment.

Seifer nodded and wrapped Squall in a hug. "So.." He asked after a moment's silence. "What happened to them before Kiros and Ward found them?"

Squall sighed and wondered if they really wanted him to tell everyone about this at all. It was very personal and they had told him, yet he knew they trusted the others as well. "They went through a lot. They lived on the streets and survived for sometime, and Kimbley owned them for a good amount of the time before as well. He sold them to people.." Squall was glad that Seifer was there and leaned back in the embrace.

"Owned.. Them?" Selphie asked, her voice taking on a saddened edge.

Squall nodded. "Like slaves I guess you could say." he shivered.

The girl gasped slightly, looking down as a new sense of sorrow for the two children washed over her.

Squall nodded, "They escaped and were back on the streets again. That's where

Kiros and Ward found them, I'm sure they can tell you that tale if you really want to know."

The brunette girl nodded as she, for once, opted to remain silent, thinking about the new information that had just learned about the orphans they had all come to love.

Deciding that Selphie's silence was a bit overwhelming Irvine spoke up. "You said that Duo had been silent almost the entire time you were there... Do you know why?" He asked.

"I think he misses you guys." Squall replied remembering their confession. "..besides look at the situation. Irvine nodded his understanding before looking directly at Squall.

"Perhaps.. But usually he at least talks to Solo.. If not you.." He pointed out, finding that the younger of the two siblings wouldn't at least speak with the elder very concerning.

"He's scared." Squall said again as he had been trying to say with the earlier point. "They both are...If we don't get them back, they have to go to a different family. They could even be separated."

"I know that they're both scared.. But don't you find it a little odd that he's withdrawn from Solo.. If you think about it, how long has Duo relied on Solo to be his source of strength? Even when they were both scared when the first came here Duo still spoke to at least Solo... Same thing when we got you guys outta that punk's mansion..." The cowboy said, trying to help Squall understand his reasoning.

"I don't remember ever seeing Duo not talking to his brother." He explained calmly. "What if there's something else bothering him? Something we don't know about?"

Squall thought about it for a moment and nodded. Irvine was right, as he usually was when it came to reading people. "I'll ask Solo about it on the phone." He said as Solo seemed much more stable and he also would talk tDuo to see if he could see what was wrong without directly asking.

Irvine nodded his agreement to the statement before gently placing his hands

on Selphie's shoulders. "Now then.. I take it you're going to visit them

again soon, right?" He asked, changing topics slightly.

"Whenever we can." Squall answered.

Irvine nodded once more before looking down at Selphie. "Then I suppose we all ought to get them gifts or something.. To cheer them up.." He suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement with Irvine. "I'll find out when we can see them next." Squall said.

--THAT NIGHT--

Squall made the call to the hospital asking them when they can visit the boys again. He had been surprised by their answer, but very happy about it at the same time. Walking into the bedroom the brunette said to his blonde lover, "We can visit them tomorrow."

"That's good." The blonde replied as he approached the brunette, wrapping him in a hug, and placing a light kiss on his lips.

Squall nodded and put his hand against Seifer's cheek and kissed back, his free arm wrapping around Seifer's shoulders.

Seifer frowned as he noticed that the kiss lacked the usual passion that filled the brunette and pulled back slightly, examining Squall's face. "Something's bothering you... Is it what Irvine said?" He asked as he led his lover over to their shared bed.

Squall pulled Seifer with him as he fell back on their bed, "Partly."

Seifer nodded as he gently rubbed a hand up and down Squall's back. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Squall brushed his hand down Seifer's side, "No."

Seifer frowned again as he captured Squall's hand with his own, raising it to his lips. "Why not?" He questioned as he softly kissed the captured appendage.

"I don't like talking." Squall replied looking back up at Seifer who was nuzzling his hand. Squall moved said hand up and into the older man's hair.

"Squall..." Seifer began, worried. "What's wrong?"

Squall sighed, he knew Seifer wasn't going to stop questioning him until he said something. "..I need more time to think about it." he replied after a few moments.

Seifer nodded before placing a gentle kiss on Squall's forehead. "Alright.."

Squall shifted his weight and with a little effort rolled them over so he was sitting on top of Seifer. "You take to long." he grumbled unbuttoning Seifer's shirt.

"Take too long doing what?" The blonde teased as he took hold of Squall's hands and leaned up to kiss the brunette. Squall licked the corner of Seifer's mouth and along the blonde's top lip before nipping it with his teeth. He didn't care to answer just yet as he was busy

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Seifer chuckled quietly before leaning back, deciding to let Squall have his way, and released the brunette's hands. Squall smirked against Seifer's lips and continued to unbutton the older man's shirt until a tan chest was revealed to questing hands. The brunette, still kissing his lover, ran his hands over said chest paying special attention to the dark nipples rubbing and pinching them until they became hard. Seifer let out a soft moan as he tilted his head back slightly, his eyes drifting closed, intensifying the sensations.

Squall sucked on Seifer's tongue some more as he slid his hands lower caressing his lover's muscled chest and hard stomach lovingly. The brunette let one finger trace along the edge of the other man's navel then he flattened his palm and ran his hand upwards to feel the hardening nipples under his curious fingers.

Their lips parted and Squall moved his mouth to hover over Seifer's skin, his breathe ticking the blonde's skin as he licked every so often until he reached the right nipple circling it with his tongue before sucking the nub into his mouth. Slowly, with a quiet moan, Seifer raised his hands sliding them underneath Squall's shirt, to caress the younger man's chest and stomach.

Squall moaned in approval as he kissed his way up Seifer's chest, collar bone, neck, chin, and finally back to his mouth. He laid on top of the blonde, and kissed him for awhile before deciding to sit up to pull off his own shirt. Now that they were both shirtless Squall moved his hands to undo Seifer's button and zipper.

Mirroring Squall's moves, Seifer slid his hands to the waist of Squall's pants where they immediately set to work undoing the button and zipper. Soon completing that task, they moved upward resting lightly in the brunette's hair as the younger male lowered his head, once again, to lick at the blonde's navel, earning a shudder of delight.

Squall managed a small smile of accomplishment as he moved lower sucking ferociously at the very edge of Seifer's open jeans most definitely giving the blonde man a hickey there. Seifer moaned once more at the feel of Squall's expert lips, twisting his hips slightly in a shudder. Impatiently, he entwined his fingers in the brunette hair, and lured the younger male back up for another kiss keeping the brunette busy while his hands moved lower.

Squall sucked on Seifer's tongue for a long moment shivering slightly when the blonde's hands brushed over certain spots on his body. All the while he kept his hands busy over Seifer's neck and chest every so often lowering to tickle the larger man's side.

Slowly the blond lowered his hands down Squall's back, slipping them under Squall's pants. Smirking against the kiss Seifer squeezed the bare ass under his hands. Squall moaned and squirmed against Seifer as he began to swell against a well-toned stomach. The brunette let go of Seifer's tongue and moved to nibble on an ear lobe. Humming in pleasure, the blonde worked Squall's pants down slowly, his lips landing where ever he could find Squall's naked flesh.

Squall helped him with the pants throwing them to some distant corner before sitting up and grinding on Seifer through his jeans with a small moan as the rough material rubbed against him. Squall didn't quite like it though, and soon he was working to get Seifer's pants down the blonde's long legs.

Moaning, Seifer blindly helped Squall with his pants. The second they were off, Seifer had pulled Squall back against him. One hand resting in Squall's hair while the other was pressed to the small of Squall's back.

The brunette man reached for Seifer's nipples and played with them for a moment while looking down at Seifer with half lidded eyes, "Where's the lube?"

"In the drawer." Seifer moaned as he kissed Squall's neck. Removing his hand from the smaller man's back Seifer reached blindly for the drawer.

Squall rose an eyebrow as the blonde wasn't going to make it from his position, and decided to get it himself. Getting off of Seifer he crawled over to the drawer and pulled out the lube they got for his birthday. Returning to Seifer he put it next to the older man's head for easy access.

Seifer smirked as he slid his hands up Squall's sides, pulling at the brunet so he would lay on top of him. Squall let himself be pulled over Seifer and sat on the blonde's thighs, his pulse increasing when their erections touched. Squall grabbed the lube again and flipped open the cap looking at Seifer with an air of impatience as he quickly warmed the lubricant in his palm before wrapping his hands around the blonde's member and covering every inch of it.

Seifer took the hint, and some how managed to take the lube from Squall. Slicking his fingers, Seifer pressed one to Squall's opening before slipping the digit inside. The quiet moan that escaped the brunette only made Seifer want more. Squall let Seifer prepare him for a few minutes enjoying the small pressure, and gentle pleasure, but soon he pushed the other man's hand away.

"..Seifer.." Squall moaned as he slowly penetrated himself on Seifer's cock. Seifer threw his head back at he sudden heat closed around his cock. "Squall..." Seifer's breath was nearly stolen from him as he held onto Squall's hips, giving a slight thrust wanting more.

Squall bit his lip and rocked against Seifer, moving his hands to cover the blonde's chest and nipples, rubbing them under his palms absentmindedly. Seifer arched into Squall, as one of his hands roamed down to take hold of Squall's sex. His hand, wrapping fully around the organ, pumped with every one of Squall's moves. Squall mewled, and increased the pace raising and lower his body, crying out when the tip of Seifer's member brushed his prostate.

Throwing his whole body into the thrusting motion, Seifer worked on pleasing Squall before his own release. His hand, working hard to keep with the pace, was changing pressure every so often. Seifer's free hand slid up Squall's body, finding a nipple to toy with.

Squall moved his hand to wrap around Seifer's, which was around his nipple and pulled it down to rest on his stomach as he moved his legs to create the friction and movement that was causing all the pleasure, plus the hand around his cock, the added nipple teasing was too much. "Unh.. .. Seifer.." he sighed, and got to the point were the pace was moving so hard the slap between them was louder then their panting breath. It didn't take much longer for Squall's release, Seifer's coming only a few thrusts after.

Squall fell on top of Seifer hugging the blonde to himself as he rode out the very last of his orgasm. "I love you Seifer." he whispered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zeke chuckled as he watched the cars passing by underneath the hotel window, his hand resting lightly against the cool glass.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice from behind the teen. Kimi was standing not to far behind him watching him closely to see what he would say or do next.

"Just thinking.." The boy answered as he kept his gaze turned down toward the moving vehicles, an amused smile pulling lightly at the corners of his lips. "Soon.. That happy little family will be destroyed forever.. And they will know they pain you and I have gone through.."

Kimi took a few steps forward so she was closer to him; looking out the window she saw the scenery outside. "If that Raven haired dunce doesn't mess up." she said after a moment.

"Even if she does fail... We can still easily ruin any chances they have of being a family." Zeke answered, closing his eyes before turning his gaze to meet Kimi's. "After all... Two men just aren't suited for raising those children... and.. They've no idea who their parents are..." The teen sighed as he turned his attention out the window once more. "So their parents could be out there... If that's the case.. We should re-unite them." He mused.

"How would that ruin a family?" She thought that was just reuniting another one, though she knew better then to totally question Zeke's plans.

"Think about it.." Zeke answered as he closed his eyes once more, chuckling. "If those boys' parents are alive... That means they abandoned them to live alone on the streets with next to no hope of survival.."

"Zeke, I love how absolutely genius you are." She purred with a smile forming on her face.

"Why thank you, cousin." The boy smiled, turning away from the window. "Though I must admit... Your talents are just as amazing."

Kimi brushed her hair behind her ear, "I try." She smirked, "but to you, no one can compare."

"Flattery, dear Kimariah, will get you everywhere." Zeke chuckled as he walked away from the window to sit on his bed.

Kimi laughed and turned so she was once again facing the teen, "Always, honesty is a charm. What shall we do next?"

"What would you like to do?" Zeke asked, looking at his cousin.

Kimi hummed, "Well since we have to wait for the raven haired idiot to finish her mission. We might as well cause some sort of mischief to keep us from becoming bored to death?" the girl wasn't used to not doing things all day.

"Indeed, we should.." Zeke agreed, pondering what they could do next. "Why don't we go see if we can find out something about the children's parents?"

Kimi nodded, "Yeah, the first place to look should be the court houses were they may have been born. Birth certificates."

"That would be pointless... We have no idea of what their given names are.. We should start where they did..." He said as he stood up.

"Where's that?" Kimi asked.

"Where else? The streets.." Zeke answered as he walked toward the door. "Besides.." He chuckled. "Who knows what other things we may find there to entertain us.."

Kimi smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Nodding to his cousin, Zeke opened the door and waited for his cousin to exit before leaving behind her.

_Meanwhile_

The next morning found Squall and Seifer standing in the hospital waiting room, awaiting the arrival of the social worker. At their feet sat two bags of gifts that Selphie and Irvine had dropped of at their house earlier that morning.

Soon the click of heels could be heard down the entire hallway signaling the arrival of their lovely social worker as she made her way to them. "Mr. Leonhart.. Mr.. Almasy I presume." she said clipboard in hand as usual.

Both men nodded as they stood to greet her.

Seifer looked the woman up and down before offering his hand in greeting. "And I'm guessing you're the social worker?" He asked.

Rinoa nodded, "Yes, you two have 2 hours with them." she said limiting their time. She handed over the visitor passes. "I'll consider more if things go well." Squall took the pass and picked up one of the bags, then looked away from the raven-haired girl. After a few minutes she finally left sensing that they weren't going to invite her into the visit as well.

Looking from his lover to the woman's retreating back to his lover again, Seifer guessed there was some as yet untold conflict between them. Shrugging, he picked up the other bag before turning to follow the younger male to the room where the orphans were residing.

Squall opened the door and stepped inside, causing both of the children to look up at them.

Entering the room only a moment behind the brunette Seifer noticed the younger of the two looked slightly distressed and shocked.

Frowning, he approached the bed and placed the gifts he was carrying on the floor. "Hey," He smiled, meeting the gaze of both boys, "I missed you two.."

"We missed you too." Solo answered.

Squall stepped forward as well setting the things down next to Seifer's bag. First he went to Solo and patted his head, "Brought the bear." he said looking over to Duo. He then picked the bear out of one of the bags and held it out to Duo. "Mr. Bear came too.." he said setting it down next to the younger of the children.

The younger of the two children looked at Squall, bewildered for a moment, before silently nodding. The small boy then smiled faintly at Squall as he picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it tightly to his chest, burying his face in its soft fur.

Glancing at the child, Seifer noticed that the longhaired boy almost looked thinner, as well as slightly paler than the last time they had seen each other.

Seeing the blonde's worried look Solo frowned before lowering his gaze to the bed sheets, preparing himself for the questions that he knew were inevitably coming.

"How have you guys been doing?" He started out slowly. Squall looked over at him with interest as he also noticed the difference.

"We're... Okay, I guess.." Solo answered as he quietly sighed, not looking up.

Squall frowned, "Have you been eating well?" He was thinking that Rinoa wasn't doing her job at all.

Solo's gaze slid sideways to rest on the pillows at the head of the bed. "Yeah... They give us enough food.." He answered,

Deciding he didn't like this line of conversation the elder orphan decided to change topics. "How're Irvine and Selphie?" He asked.

Squall scowled for a moment, but quickly went back to a passive face and answered. "Their doing great, they miss you a lot. All of these presents are from them."

"Really?" The older youth asked with feigned enthusiasm.

Seifer nodded for Squall, "Yes, you can open them later if you like?"

Solo glanced at his sibling before looking at Seifer. "I think we should open them now." He said, hoping the distraction might cheer up his brother.

Seifer picked up both of the bags as they were next to his feet and put one next to Duo side and the other next to Solo. "Sounds good to me!"

The younger boy looked up at Squall as the older man placed the bag beside him, cuddling his teddy bear to his chest.

He then lowered his gaze to rest on the stuffed toy in his arms.

Squall walked around the bed closer to Duo, "They were so excited about them so why don't you open one?"

The small boy just shook his head lightly before hiding his face in the fur of the stuffed bear.

Squall sighed and let him be for the moment turning to Solo, "You?" he asked sort of in a what's going on question. If they didn't open presents soon he was just going to start asking questions.

Solo watched as his brother buried his face in the stuffed animal's fur. Sighing he looked at his gift bag and took out the first present, shaking it before carefully lifting away the brightly colored paper.

In his hands he found a box with a picture of a robotic dinosaur on it. Turning the box over once he turned to show his brother the gift.

The smaller boy looked at the box momentarily, his curiosity piqued, before he looked at his own bag of gifts. Hesitantly he looked at Squall, as if asking for permission, before taking hold of the first gift in the bag.

Squall gave a small smile and watched them open the things Irvine and Selphie bought them. He was sure the 'aunt and uncle' would be spoiling the children to death.

After about 15 minutes all the gifts had been opened revealing several puzzles, a couple board games and some coloring books and crayons.

Seifer and Squall picked up the wrapping and put them in the two bags, "I guess you kiddies won't be so bored anymore." the blonde man commented.

Solo nodded as his little brother went back to snuggling his teddy bear, which was still held tight in his arms.

"Irvine and Selphie should call you later, okay?" Squall informed them, putting the trash in the corner of the room for later.

"Okay." The older boy said as he looked between the two adults, silently wondering how much longer it would be before the social worker made them leave.

Seifer stepped back around the bed and stood by Solo letting Squall switch places with him for the second half of their stay. "How have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing okay.." The older of the two answered, looking up at the blonde.

"What do you do all day?" he asked curiously.

"That social worker comes in to talk to us a lot..." Solo answered.

"That's it? Sounds boring." Seifer said but nodded to the new stuff they got, "Least you got those now."

Solo nodded, glancing discreetly at his sibling who was looking at door, a sad expression on his face.

Frowning the older boy looked at Squall before looking back at his brother, concern showing on his face.

Squall sat on the edge of the bed and looked down, "Are you afraid the counselor is going to come in?"

The smaller boy looked up at Squall for a moment before nodding and turning his attention to the door once more.

Solo growled quietly as he turned his attention to the bed sheets, angry that the social worker still upset his brother so much.

"Don't worry, She won't be here for another hour or so. Let's just focus on the visit." Squall said leaning forward. "Has she said how long you'll be here?" He asked both of them, but more Solo as he probably knew more.

"No..." The older boy answered with a sigh. "She didn't... She rarely tells us anything.. Just asks us questions."

Squall nodded sadly, "We're working on getting you two back."

"We know you are.." Solo answered, sounding slightly defeated.

Squall decided to change the subject and looked back at Duo, "Duo? How have you been feeling?"

The smaller boy looked at Squall before lowering his gaze and tightening his grip on the stuffed animal in his arms, a quiet whimper escaping his throat.

Squall moved his head to the side at the reaction, and looked at Seifer worriedly for a moment.

Seifer frowned in response before looking at Solo, who hadn't lifted his gaze from the bed sheets, and noticed that the older youth suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"Bad dreams?" The brunet man asked, remembering what Solo had told him the night before.

Duo nodded as tears slowly began to track down his cheeks.

Squall frowned slightly, "What are they about?"

The longhaired child shivered as he hid his face in his bear's fur once more, whimpering again as he shook his head. He didn't want to remember those haunting dreams, let alone talk about them.

Squall's frowned deepened, "Past?"

The small youth nodded again, not lifting his face.

Squall nodded and decided to let it go. He then leaned forward some more and took the child in an embrace, as he knew Duo had missed him while he was gone.

The child turned in Squall's arms to return the embrace as he silently cried, his muted sobs causing his entire body to tremble in Squall's arms.

Squall stroked Duo's back and tried to calm the boy down the best he could

Solo sighed quietly before closing his eyes, keeping his gaze turned downward. He knew his brother's nightmares had been getting progressively worse, but it seemed as though nothing he did helped anymore. Not for the first time, he felt grateful that they had come to know Squall, and that the former stripper was there to help.

As Duo slowly calmed down Squall continued to think to himself how as harder it must have been for these boys. While he had a choice at least technically, Solo and Duo were forced into that sort of life.

Seifer too fell silent as he thought about the past traumas the children had faced when there was a soft knock on the door. Turning to look in the direction of the sound he noticed that the social worker had entered the room, accompanied by a nurse.

Squall blinked out of his state of thought and looked down at Duo and then back at Rinoa not exactly pleased with her interruption.

Solo looked up as well before turning his back to her in an open display of rejection. "It's you again." He said coldly.

Rinoa seemed to hardly notice the comment while the nurse's eyes widen in surprise as she looked between the two.

"What do you want this time?" The youth asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, anger and disdain apparent in his voice.

Seifer stepped over to Rinoa before she could answer, "It hasn't been two hours."

"No.. But it is time for the boys' check up." The raven-haired woman commented, motioning for the nurse to begin the aforementioned task.

Seifer glared, "It couldn't wait? It's still an interruption." before he could continue his argument Squall was behind him. "Go ahead, we want to stay for it though."

The social worker scoffed before being met with a glare from Solo. "It's against hospital policy for anyone other than a qualified medical practitioner or assistant to be in the room during a check on the patients' health progress." She explained. "You will have to wait outside."

"Then it shouldn't be counted as time with the patient, will it?" Squall asked.

"No." The woman answered. "Now I must insist that you leave the room." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Seifer rolled his eyes and left the room soon followed by Squall, they both went to sit in the waiting rooms. Squall couldn't help but comment on Solo's behavior. "Have you noticed how much more aggressive Solo has become?"

"You're talking about towards that social worker, right?" The blonde asked, frowning.

Squall shook his head, "Just in general."

"In general? Hmm... I guess he's a little more angry than usual..." The blonde conceded before continuing. "But how Duo's coping probably has something to do with it.." He reasoned. The truth of the situation was that if there was a problem with one of the children, it was a problem with the other as well, especially when it concerned the younger of the two.

"They do react off of each other." Squall replied looking over at Seifer from his seat.

Seifer nodded as he returned Squall's gaze. "I think Solo reacts the way he does to protect Duo..." He theorized. "Whenever Duo's upset or frightened Solo immediately steps up to confront the issue while Duo backs down and hides." He explained. "But right now Duo's upset and there's nothing that he can protect Duo from."

Squall agreed, it had been what he had been thinking about over the past few days after seeing the two's strange behavior.

"Their past really seems to bother Duo though..." Seifer sighed, allowing his gaze to fall to the floor. "It worries me.. Even after knowing what happened..."

Squall not much for talking mostly listened to Seifer knowing that the blonde may need to express his own feelings. "I think it bothers both of them, but it's just not as easy to see it for Solo and it may not bother Solo as much."

Seifer nodded. "Yeah... He's more grown up about it... About .. everything that concerns Duo... Sometimes it's hard to believe he's only 10... Isn't it?" He asked.

Squall nodded, "It's probably not healthy."

"No.." Seifer agreed... "But neither is the way Duo's handling things... " He pointed out. "And I don't think we'll be able to help them ourselves..." He said, his voice full of remorse.

Squall knew that neither was handling it healthily, and deep down he knew that they probably couldn't help them.. "Neither can staying here." he said finally.

"That's true.." Seifer admitted before looking up as the nurse approached them.

Squall looked up as well, both he and Seifer stood when she stopped in front of them.

The woman smiled softly at them as she spoke. "I'm finished with the boys' check up if you want to go and finish your visit." She said in a kind tone of voice.

Seifer and Squall nodded, "Thank you." Both men made their way to the room silently.

As they approached the door they noticed that down the hall, just out of hearing range, the Social worker and Doctor from before were having what appeared to be a serious discussion. Frowning Seifer chose to watch them for a moment.

Squall kept walking for about two steps before stopping and looking at Seifer, seeing him looking down the hall he turned to see what exactly he was looking at. It was the social worker and doctor from before, the doctor had a serious look on his face while Rinoa's eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

After a couple moments they saw the social worker nod before both women turned to walk away. Now both frowning, they re-entered the hospital room.

The children inside looked up at their arrival, looking relieved that it was them. Squall went back to the side of the bed while Seifer stood at the foot.

Duo, maintaining his silence, reached out to Squall as if begging the man to take him from this place and the woman that kept them separated.

Before the brunette could do more then touch the kids hand the doctor and Rinoa walked in.

Startled, the youth pulled back to hide slightly behind his sibling, tears once again forming in the corners of his eyes, while Solo frowned, glaring at the two women with suspicion and mistrust. They were used to the social worker barging in, but the doctor rarely came to visit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shout at the Devil

Warnings: Evilness?

Disclaimer: We do not own FF8..we only own the characters Kimi, Chet, and Alex.

* * *

Duo, maintaining his silence, reached out to Squall as if begging the man to take him from this place and the woman that kept them separated.

Before the brunette could do more then touch the kids hand the doctor and Rinoa walked in.

Startled, the youth pulled back to hide slightly behind his sibling, tears once again forming in the corners of his eyes, while Solo frowned, glaring at the two women with suspicion and mistrust. They were used to the social worker barging in, but the doctor rarely came to visit.

Rinoa came forward first, "I'm sorry to say that your time here will have to be cut short. We have some business to take care of."

"No.." Duo whimpered from behind his sibling as Solo's glare darkened.

Squall was caught between going to Duo and demanding an explanation, but Solo was currently busy with the brunet boy so he chose the latter option. "What are you talking about?" he felt Seifer step next to him in support of his questioning.

"What business?" Solo asked as he turned to embrace his sibling. Any business this woman had with him and his sibling could be dealt with in front of Squall and Seifer.

Rinoa motioned to the doctor behind her, "Let her explain to you."

Solo turned his glare to the doctor, waiting for an explanation.

As did Seifer and Squall, the doctor stepped forward from the corner she was previously standing in. Clearing her throat she started to speak.

"Well, it would seem that Duo has fully recovered physically from the various injuries he had when he arrived here. With that in mind, we think it's time for both you and him to start seeing a therapist.." She explained.

Squall frowned and shifted crossing his arms he waited for the rest of the news, "That's all?"

"No." The middle aged woman said, turning her attention to Squall. "Since neither child requires further medical care, there is no reason for them to remain here at the hospital." She said.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Whose care do you plan to put them in?" he felt Seifer tense behind him, as the blonde was so close.

"A suitable home has yet to be found, from my understanding, so they will be placed in the care of a government funded orphanage for the time being." She said with a sigh.

Squall clenched his fists. "But they have perfectly suitable homes with us. They had them before their stay here." he said calmly as he could. He could feel more then hear Seifer's growl behind him.

"It's not my place to decide whether or not your current residence could be considered suitable." The doctor explained, looking apologetically at both men and the children. "The person who would decide that would be the social worker in charge of the children's case." She motioned to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked up as all eyes shifted to her. "I'll think about it, but, for the time being, they'll be going to a different home."

Solo's glare darkened as his sibling tensed slightly in his embrace. "What kind of 'home'?" The youth asked.

"First a government owned orphanage, but we have some families planned out as temporary homes until you're both adopted." Rinoa answered.

"Families?" Solo asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. We'll pick an available one and put you with them." She said.

"And if we're unhappy?" The older boy continued his questioning of the social worker, watching her carefully, gauging her reactions to his questions.

"They're very nice families, we would make sure they can take care of you and give you more than you need." The raven headed girl replied to the boy looking as if she was ready to change the direction of this conversation.

"That doesn't answer my question. What happens if Duo and I are unhappy with these 'families'?" The boy asked again, frowning.

Rinoa shook her head in disapproval, "If it is too bad, and there is good reasoning behind it. We'll move you to another one." she replied. "It is only temporary until you are adopted."

"What about Squall?" The boy asked, wondering if the older brunette would still be allowed to visit them for his brother's sake.

"He will have to try for adoption if he wants." Rinoa replied.

"Will he be allowed to visit us while we're with these 'families' and at that orphanage place?" Solo asked,

"It's up to the family when you go there, and no he can not. You wont be there very long."

The youth looked down at his brother as the smaller child whimpered quietly, burying his face in Solo's shirt, and frowned. He then turned his glare on the social worker and doctor as he said, his mind made up. "Then we're not going."

"You can't decide that, you're not old enough." Rinoa said straightening up. Squall and Seifer who had been quietly watching the exchange stiffened as well.

Solo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled, quietly challenging the woman to prove she could make them go.

"You can not simply fight us or yell or scream." She warned, "Or we will be forced to send you away to a special orphanage for troubled children."

"We're not going." The youth repeated, not really caring what the woman said as his sibling began to silently sob in his arms. "And you can't make us." he challenged.

Rinoa sighed, "What do you plan on doing then?"

"Getting away from you." The boy spat out.

"Do we need to call security?" the doctor behind her asked suddenly.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes in thought and shook her head, "Not yet."

'Security won't stop us.. We've escaped worse situations.." The older youth thought with a smirk as he continued to glower at the two women.

"Solo. Stop this." Squall said sternly, looking at the boy.

The boy immediately looked at Squall, surprise and confusion apparent on his face as he blinked before frowning.

Squall turned his gaze to Rinoa and the Doctor. "We would like to talk to the boys alone for a moment before we leave."

The raven-haired woman thought for a minute before nodding and leaving with the doctor. As soon as the women had left, Solo spoke up. "We're not going, Squall."

"You have to." Squall said. "You can't live on the streets, and you can't live with us at the moment." He made sure to emphasize 'at the moment.'

"Squall... We're not going.. We don't want to and that woman can't make us." The stubborn youth said his frown deepening as he maintained a strong hold on his brother's trembling form.

"Where will you go then?" the brunet asked gently.

"The church lady will take us in..." Solo said softly, remembering the nun who'd offered them a home at the church once before.

"What will you do if you're found? If you can't go into adoption then we can't adopt you." Squall sighed, he felt almost selfish saying that, but it wasn't just for him and Seifer. It was for the two's own safety. They would be safe off the streets rather then on them.

"We'll figure something out." The youth sighed. "We always have before."

"You need help sometimes." Seifer spoke up giving Squall a pointed look. "We all realize this at some point. You can't just figure things out and expect it all to work out like it has before. I wouldn't consider your past that lucky anyhow." the blonde added sadly.

"I never said we were lucky." Solo quipped, irritation suddenly flashing in his emerald green orbs. "And I won't consider our current situation lucky either. That woman doesn't want us to stay with you... But.." The youth said with a weary sigh, once more seeming infinitely older than he truly was. "Duo needs to be someplace he'll feel safe.. And he'll feel safest in a place that's familiar." The elder of the two children explained, looking down at his still sobbing sibling.

Squall nodded in understanding, it was just his protectiveness making him want them to go to the safer home, also where he'd have a better chance of getting them back. He couldn't even say when he'd grown so attached.

"We can't go with her because Duo won't feel safe.. and... Right now... The one thing helping him most is your visits." Solo said, turning his piercing green gaze on Squall.

Squall already knew this to some degree, "We will figure a way to see you."

"She won't let you. She doesn't like you." The eldest brunette child sighed once more.

Seifer shifted at this, "Let us worry about it."

'It's my job to make sure Duo's happy.' The elder child thought as he stroked his brother's hair lightly. 'And I'll do anything to make sure he is.'

The door opened and they were interrupted by the doctor and Rinoa again. "We'll have to cut your session off here."

"Witch." Solo spat out, under his breath as he turned to glare at her once more.

"Why can't they stay?" He asked, angrily as he carefully monitored her every movement, judging her intentions.

Rinoa looked at him, "Because you both need rest, and you need to eat."

"Can they come back afterwards?" Duo asked quietly, turning his tear-stained face to the woman, silently entreating her to let the two men return.

"We'll see." Rinoa said though her attention was cut-off by Seifer. "I'd like to talk to you privately anyway."

Nodding, the child buried his face in his brother's shirt once more as everyone except the doctor left the room.

Rinoa and Seifer left her office while Squall went to sit in the waiting room.

Once the two were alone Rinoa looked at Seifer, frowning. "What is it?" She asked her words cold like ice.

Seifer crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "We need to talk. It was a surprise seeing you and all, not that I'm saying it's pleasant. I just want to know what your deal is. Are you taking out your anger on the kids and Duo because we dated?"

"What reason would I have to do that?" The woman responded coldly as she sat at her desk and began working on some paper work.

"What other reason would you act like such a bitch?" Seifer asked.

"Look, Seifer." The woman said, annoyed as she glared at the blonde. "My job is to do what I believe is best for them. And seeing as how I have no reason that your current home with that man out there is a suitable home for those children, it's my responsibility to send them to a home that I believe IS suitable for them." She said. "The fact that you and I once dated has nothing to do with this."

"Sure it is, as I remember you were very resentful." Seifer sighed, "Why won't you at least let us see them more? You know it makes them feel better, especially the younger one."

"It's against regulation." The woman stated matter-of-factly. "While they're in a government funded orphanage, or the care of another foster family, those who were deemed unfit to care for them are not to be permitted to be near the children for any reason. She said as if reading out of a text book.

"And you can't bend the rules for a former fling?" Seifer said with a sarcastic tone, "I meant while they were actually in the hospital. Not to mention the way you talk and look at us."

Calmly, the raven-haired woman stood up. "By letting your boyfriend visit them I was already bending the rules. However.. From this point on, any such action could be detrimental to their case. It simply cannot be allowed."

Seifer sighed, "Solo thinks that you hate Squall, and we have no chance. He won't go with you." he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmm.." The woman thought for a moment. "Maybe not.. But I'm sure his little brother will want to go someplace where they'll be taken care of.." She said with a smirk. "And he'll give his brother whatever he wants. Especially if it is in his brother's best interests."

"His brother wants to be somewhere familiar, which means anywhere they haven't been is a no." Seifer replied with a returned smirk. "Sure we aren't adequate?"

"Quite sure." She replied, smirk still firmly in place. "I did some research about where the older says they used to live. Would you believe that there's a government orphanage right in that area?" She asked, eyes never straying from Seifer.

"Why do you say me and Squall are 'inadequate' anyway?" Seifer asked, changing the subject.

"Call it instinct... But I have the feeling that you couldn't provide the stability they need. Plus.. If your boyfriend out there has enemies dangerous enough to actually attack those boys, there's no guarantee on their safety. And it's my responsibility to place them in a home where they'll be safe." She answered smoothly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"We understand that, and Squall and I were trying to get the boys to calm down. You're not going to have it easy." Seifer warned, he accepted that his Ex wasn't going to change her mind. The blonde turned and left through the door an, "I'll see ya later." floating back in.

MEANWHILE

"Hmm..." Zeke sighed as he looked at their current surroundings, amused. "This looks like a good place to begin our little search." He commented, turning to face his cousin. "Wouldn't you agree?" They were in a dark and dingy alley behind an abandoned warehouse building. There was garbage scattered along the ground as a couple rats scurried back and forth, nibbling at food that had become rotten long ago.

Kimi scanned the alley and nodded, "Yes, looks like a place they would come from." she said.

Zeke nodded began to walk down the alley, eyes open for anyone who looked like they might know something about the two orphaned children whose lives he intended to destroy. However.. Just as Kimi was about to follow the teenage boy, she felt something small, and definitely furry scamper across her foot.

Kimi could feel a small scream wanting to escape, but she covered her mouth and jumped back. Looking down she narrowed her eyes at whatever had snuck up on her.

Sensing the girls sudden apprehension, Zeke stopped and turned to face her, amused smile in place, "What's the matter, dear cousin?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, making his hair sway ever so imperceptibly.

Uncovering her mouth Kimi looked up at Zeke and frowned, "Nothing. This damned place is over-run with rats, and they don't even talk so I don't have any use of them." besides Kimi thought they were terribly disgusting..

Chuckling quietly, Zeke shook his head as he began walking once more. "You're the one who wanted to do something to prevent us from getting bored." He commented. "And who can be bored in a place like this?"

Kimi crossed his arms over her stomach, "Oh...I can think of a few." she mumbled before shaking her head and hurrying forward as a few more rats squeaked behind her. They continued their search down the alleyway when they heard a large rustle coming from their left. "That's no rat." Kimi said quietly.

"No..." Zeke agreed, his attention automatically darting to the source of the sound. "It's too big to be an animal.. It must be human..." He mused, turning to face his cousin. "But judging from the sounds.. It's not an adult.."

Kimi nodded and slowly walked up to the rustling noses, there were a few boxes and other debris blocking the view of what was causing the ruckus. Kimi went around a large box and saw a child digging trough a bag reaching out she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him out.

The child reacted immediately, letting out a frightened whimper which quickly turned into a growl as he kicked her, forcing her to let go,

Kimi yelped as she was kicked in the shin, but quickly recovered and grabbed him up again by the pant loops before he could escape. "Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"Lemme go!" The boy yelled angrily, throwing his arm back to elbow her in the side of the head before he kicked her stomach,

Kimi groaned and grabbed the boys arm, "Damnit kid!" she cursed trying to get control but the little thing was going wild and it was actually quite amusing to onlookers. Kimi put her foot over the younger child's and put most of her weight on it trying to keep most of his limbs from use.

Growling once more the youth pulled his arm forward and bit Kimi's hand before pulling his foot away only to stomp on hers a moment later. Taking that moment of distract as she pulled away, he turned to face her, his back to the wall of the abandoned warehouse as he pulled a knife and took up a defensive fighting stance.

Kimi couldn't believe it and glared to her left at Zeke who hadn't moved a muscle to help her. "Stupid kids." she mumbled taking a step back she lifted her shoe and pulled out her own knife, but hers was bigger.

Chuckling, Zeke folded his arms over his chest and shook his head lightly. Uncrossing his arms he motioned for Kimariah to back down as he slowly approached the child. Once he was standing next to Kimi, he smiled. "Hello there.." He greeted, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Kimi relaxed slightly, but only, and watched warily as Zeke spoke.

The kid hesitated as Zeke greeted him but it only took him a second to turn and run down the alleyway as fast as he could.

Sighing, Zeke shook his head as he grinned. "Well.. This most definitely should prove entertaining." He said as he motioned for Kimi to follow him as he began walking, using his GF granted abilities to foresee where the child would head and moved to intercept him.

Kimi nodded and followed the other teen, "It'll be more entertaining when we catch the brat." she mumbled.

"Now now... The poor child is frightened.. We should do what we can to help him." Zeke chided, though Kimi could still hear the mirth in his voice as he spoke.

They continued down the street for awhile their pace fast but still comfortable. Soon they came upon an old church and Zeke paused.

"Well.." Zeke sighed as he took in the sight of the building. "A church..." He mused before turning to his cousin. "Shall we go inside, dear cousin?" He asked.

"Yes of course." She replied stepping forward and peering inside an open window.

Needing no other confirmations, he approached the large wooden doors and pulled one open. Stepping over the threshold he looked around, as if in amazement of the beautifully carve pillars and statues. Venturing further, he found himself surrounded on both sides by rows of wooden pews that line the pathway to the altar, where there stood a marble statue of the catholic Virgin Mary.

Kimi followed just as amazed as she quietly let the door shut behind her. "Nicer on the inside." she commented as they started to walk down the center all between two rows of pews.

"Indeed." Zeke agreed as he approached the altar. "I wonder..." Be began before trailing off.. Turning his attention to the nun he spotted approaching them.

Kimi took a wary stance even though it was only a nun, the women kept walking towards them until she was just before them.

"Hello." The black clad woman greeted them, her voice as soft and melodious as a nightingale's song. "Is there something I might be able to assist you with?" She queried.

"Did you see a small kid run through here?" Kimi asked getting straight to their purpose for being here.

"There are many children here.. As we take in many orphaned youth, so that they might live with hope in their already weary souls" The nun explained, not unkindly.

"He had dirty blonde hair was about.. this high.. and had some blue shorts and a matching shirt on?" Kimi continued no emotion showing through at the sob story starting to be told by the nun.

The woman thought for a moment before a glint of recognition shone in her cerulean blue eyes. Turning to a door a short distance away, which lead into another part of the building, she called out. "Alex? Could you come here for a moment?"

The small boy they had just met came running out from a back room though when he saw the two he stopped immediately and scowled at them.

Zeke smiled faintly and walked toward the child, stopping when they were separated by the short distance of only 3 feet. "Hello again." He said in the friendly tone he had long ago perfected as he kneeled to be eye level with the youth. "I hope you'll forgive my cousin's rather unacceptable behavior before.. But we would like to speak with you for a moment." He explained

The child tilted his head and shrugged though he still had a tense and untrusting aura around him.

Nodding lightly, The teen continued to explain the situation. "You see.. We've recently encountered couple of boys around your age who used to live somewhere in this area and we want to help them, but we need to know more about them first, Do you think you could help us?" He asked.

The boy groaned, "There are a lot of boys my age around here, mister. I seriously doubt you'd want to help any of them too!" he added with a stubborn look.

"Quite the contrary." Zeke smiled. "I'd like very much to help all of you.. However.." He frowned slightly, playing the part of a worried bystander well. "It would seem these two require my assistance right away..." He then turned to look at the nun, who continued to watch them. "They were recently taken in by couple of men whom I fear may seek to put them in great peril. Their lives are at risk."

"And these men are now seeking to gain permanent custody of the two children." He lamented, playing on the nun's sympathy.

This worked well as a griefed look crossed her face at the thought, but the boy still looked at Zeke skeptically. "You're to sugary sweet, guy! You sound like those adults that want me to wash my hands and stuff.. You're lyin'!"

Looking back at the child, Zeke continued to frown. "Everything I've said is the truth... I can even prove it... I'm sure someone as smart as you are has heard of the Angel, right?" He asked.

The kid narrowed his honey brown eyes once more, "So?" he asked.

"He's one of the two men who's trying to take custody of those poor boys. Him, and his male lover. And he's already taken the boys to the slave trade once.. And even tried to sell one of them to a man named Kimbley.." Zeke said, twisting the truth slightly.

"Just who are these kids you talkin' about, anyway?" the blonde asked starting to get interested.

"A couple of boys named Duo and Solo..." Zeke answered, mentally grinning in triumph.

Recognition sparked through the blonde's eyes and he scowled, "They're tryin to do that to my friends! Never!"

Zeke nodded. "That's why I need your help..." He said.

The kid nodded both of his fists were balled, "Yeah whatever, Mister. I'll help ya."

"You have my gratitude." Zeke smiled softly. "First I'd like to know what you can tell me about them, like what happened to their parents, and how long you've known them."

The boy put a hand to his slightly dirt smudged chin and thought for a moment. "I've known them for...ahh..5 years? They never really talked much about their parents, but there's always been a lot of rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Zeke asked, intrigued by what kinds of stories there could be about the parents of the children whose lives he sought to make miserable, permanently.

"That they are alive and looking for Duo and Solo." The blonde boy chirped happy to give this bit of info that most others couldn't.

"Really?" Zeke asked, sounding hopeful. "Any clues as to where one might find them?" He asked, making it sound as if this could really help the two children.

"Yeah! I think.. ughn..." the kid tapped his shoe for a moment scrunching his face in thought.

Zeke waited patiently, allowing the child to take the time needed to remember the potentially important piece of information.

"Ho...ll...b..Holeb...no. Holbrook! That's it!" the kid said excitedly looking up at Zeke, proud that he remembered.

Zeke smiled and ruffled the kid's hair with a nod." Alright. You've been a big help, and to show my appreciation.. I want you to have this." He said, pulling out his wallet and handing the boy some money. He them stood up and wrote out a check for a fairly large sum and handed it to the nun, instructing her to use it to help out the other children there.

"Wait! I don't get to go?" The kid said looking up from his money. He liked money but was used to not having it. The nun on the other hand was very excited about getting such a large donation. "Thank you very much, sir!"

"Of course you get to come." Zeke said, looking down at the boy. "After all, this is for your friends.. It wouldn't be fair to leave you out."

The nun looked shocked at this, but the boy was absolutely to excited about the answer for her to be able to turn him down. "Oh man! We'll find their parents and get those evil men!" the blonde boy shouted.

"Exactly." The brunette teenager smiled to the child. 'They'll never see Seifer or the Angel ever again..' he thought maliciously, motioning for the child to lead the way.

The kid blinked at Zeke as if he was mad, "Like I know the way to Holbrook! I do know what their house was supposed to look like though.. It's big! And blue!"

Zeke nodded. "That's okay.. I know where Holbrook is." He said with a gentle smile, looking up at his cousin. "Would you mind waiting for us here, Kimariah?" He asked.

Kimi stopped mid-step and pouted, "I guess not." she replied.

Zeke nodded before taking hold of the small boy's hand and leading him away from the church, toward the neighborhood of Holbrook.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Boku Wa Ni Koko Ni Iru (I Am Here)

Warnings: Continued Evilness, Angst, more angst, and some plot twists.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the Final Fantasy, Gundam Wing, Shaman King or other guest charaters within the story. Still diligently working on a plan to correct that though.

* * *

Duo was once again sleeping, but Solo was awake holding his brother and thinking about things a boy his age shouldn't be, nor have to think about.

The doctor had left a few minutes ago after ensuring that the children would be okay alone and instructing the elder to call her if either of them needed anything, subconsciously, the smaller boy tightened his grip on his sibling's shirt as he whimpered quietly, entering the realm of dreams, which always seemed to plague him.

Solo automatically stoked and comforted his younger brother, hoping to calm the other down before he awoke. He knew Duo needed his rest, but he had troubles sleeping lately.

The younger child relaxed, snuggling closer to his sibling as he sighed quietly.

Solo sighed in relief and decided to lay back and try to get some sleep himself.

Just as he lay down, there was a quiet knock on the door before it was pushed open.

Solo opened his eyes and was relieved to see Seifer and Squall again, the brunette man stepped forward and quietly told him that they had just came to say goodbye.

The boy nodded, frowning slightly, he didn't want for his brother to miss saying goodbye to them, sensing it may be their last chance, but he didn't want to wake the child from the much needed sleep either.

Squall saw the worry and knew what he was thinking, "Let him sleep, we'll call tomorrow."

"You promise?" The boy asked quietly, allowing his gaze to rest on Duo while he spoke,

Both men nodded making sure to be quiet.

Noting the men's' nods from the corner of his eye, the youth sighed.

Squall hesitated not wanting to leave with Solo looking the way he was.

"When will we get to see you again?" The child asked, not wanting them to just disappear from his and Duo's lives.

"Soon..." Squall said, "We aren't saying goodbye forever." He wasn't going to give up easily.

Solo nodded and said a quiet 'okay' before bidding the men farewell.

Zeke looked up at the light blue house in front of them, a small frown forming on his face. The house was small but cozy looking, like it was meant for a small family. The front yard was immaculately cared for, the grass perfectly trimmed andpatches of bright yellow, pink, and violet colored flowers making it seem all the more welcoming, And it was all surrounded by a white picket fence.

"Hmm..." He sighed before looking down at the small boy beside him. "Does this look like the place the rumors talk about?" He asked. It was the only blue house they had found in a 3 block radius.

Alex looked up at Zeke to see if the older teen was getting angry with him, and he was met with a calm face half masked behind long hair. "Yes.. looks like it." The boy replied with a nod.

"Then why don't we go see if your friends' parents really do live here?" He said, offering a cheerful smileto the small boy before pushing the gate open and walking up to the door, waiting a moment for the blonde youth, he rang the doorbell.

After a few moments footsteps were heard and the door opened revealing a woman with long brunette hair and green eyes. "Hello?"

The long haired teen mentally frowned; the woman looked as though she had a good job and if she were a mother, would raise her children in a warm, caring environment, which did not work well with his plans, "Hello." He smiled. "My name is Hao Asakura." He introduced himself. "Alex here told me he heard that someone in your neighborhood was looking for a couple of boys around the ages of 8 and 10?" He asked.

The women's eyes lightened and she nodded, "Yes, we are." She stepped back, "Come in?"

Nodding, Zeke stepped inside, followed by Alex as he smiled. "It's a lovely home you have here Mrs. ...?" He trailed off, not knowing her name, as he supresseda grimace of displeasure.

"Worthen, thank you very much. We've lived here for at least 10 years." She said leading them into the dining room where they could sit at a table.

"I can tell. It has a lived in feeling." Zeke said as he took a seat, motioning for Alex to sit beside him.

Alex hurriedly sat next to Zeke while the woman walked around to the kitchen, "You may call me Kristie, water?"

"Please." The teen said politely, looking at his surroundings. The place felt just too cheerful for him.

She got him and Alex, who also nodded, a glass of water before returning to the seat. "So you mentioned that there were some people that knew I was looking for young children?"

"Yes... It would seem there a fair bit of rumors surrounding a pair of children, and the people looking for them. Alex here was kind enough to inform me of these rumors, which is why I'm here." Zeke explained, taking a sip of the refreshing liquid.

"My husband and I have been searching for a fair amount of time...Since we decided what we did was wrong, everyone makes mistakes..." She said sadly.

"I see..." Zeke hummed, "Would you be able to tell me what the children you're looking for now might look like?" He asked, needing to make sure that this woman really was their mother before deciding which course of action to follow.

"Well... it's been so long since we've seen them. The oldest has green eyes like mine, and darker hair. The youngest has blue eyes like his dad and lighter hair." She answered her mouth turning down into a frown.

"Hmm..." Zeke sighed as he recalled how the two orphans looked when he had last seen them, "Then.. I believe I might know where they are." He said at length, his dark chocolate colored eyes locking onto her emerald green ones.

Kristie's posture straightened as she got more excited, "Are you sure? Where at?"

"Currently.. They're resting in a hospital a short distance away from my house, due to some injuries the younger incurred from a struggle with some men who now seek to gain custody of them. Soon, however, they'll most likely be moved to an orphanage," He explained, sipping at his water once more.

"What! They've been hurt?" The woman looked terribly worried suddenly. "I can't let these men have them back."

"Exactly my intentions. These men cannot be trusted." Zeke said, smirking to himself. "There should be a custody hearing soon. You can contest their right to custody there," He offered before sighing. "Of course, you'll have to prove you can be trusted to care for the boys."

She nodded, "Of course. Why are you helping me?" She asked the strange man.

"I'm concerned about the children.. Those men are dangerous.." He frowned, dropping his gaze to what was left of the water in his glass. "If nobody contests their right to custody.. The government may grant them custody of the boys, and who knows what may happen to them then?" He asked, looking up at Kristie, worry written across his young features.

She nodded, "Where and when is thehearing? Where is this hospital?"

"There isn't a set date or location for the custody hearing yet, but we'll probably find out within the next week." Zeke sighed, smirking to himself. "As for the location of the hospital.. It's fairly close to where my cousin and I spend our holidays. I could take you there if you like." He offered, giving her one of his patented smiles.

"..That would be wonderful! Thank you so much.." She said standing up and holding out her hand, "And thank you Alex." She added with a smile.

Similarly rising, Zeke took the woman's hand in a firm, yet sympathetic handshake. "I'm only doing what I believe to be right." He said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Of course... and I'm going to bring my husband as well. We can definitely leave whenever we're needed." She was eager to find her boys at last.

Nodding, Zeke smiled. "Of course. If you would like, I can come back to take you and your husband to visit the children after I take Alex back to his home." He offered.

She nodded, "Sounds won-" She was interrupted by Alex himself, "No! I wanna go too! I wanna see them!"

"Oh?" Zeke asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the youth. Seeing the boy's determined look, he sighed. "Well then, I suppose we can get the Sister's permission." He acquiesced, pulling out his cell phone and calling Kimariah's.

After hardly a ring Kimi answered, "Hello!"

"Kimariah, is the Sister we spoke with still around?" He asked, smiling down at Alex. "Alex and I need to speak with her for a moment."

"You guys are taking forever! ... Yeah...yeah here you go..." There was a small scuffling sound and soon the sister's voice came online.

"Hello sister," Zeke said politely. "Alex and I were wondering if it would be alright with you if I took him to visit his friends before he returns to the church." He asked, placing a reassuring hand atop the boy's shoulder.

The nun didn't reply for a moment but said, "Yes, that should be fine...just bring him back quickly!" she added.

"I will, you have my word." Zeke promised, nodding to the youth as an indication of the nun's approval. "You'll be glad to know he's been a big help, we've already located the people whom I believe to be the parents of the two boys I mentioned earlier."

"That's wonderful, I'm very proud of Alex." She replied her tone going softer. Alex meanwhile did a small dance when he found out he was able to go along for more of the 'adventure'.

Watching the boy, Zeke chuckled before relaying that the sister was proud of him.

"Thank you!" Alex said in reply to both the complement and letting him go, finally calming down he waited for Zeke to finish his call.

Informing the nun of where they were going to be, as well as that they would only be there for about an hour, two at the most, Zeke finished the call before turning to Kristie and Alex. "Well then. Shall we be off?" he asked.

Kristie nodded, "I can tell you the directions to where my husband is at, and he should actually be getting off work soon so it will be a good time to pick him up."

"Alright." Zeke nodded before dialing another number on his cell phone, calling for one of his several chauffers to pick them up in a black limo.

When Alex heard the word limo he got excited again, "They're so cool!" He commented as they had used one to get to the town as well.

"Yes.. They are rather amazing.." Zeke agreed in his more sophisticated manner as Kristie couldn't help but wonder about the teen before her. Since when do teenagers have their own personal chauffers and Limos? She also realized that Zeke's grasp on grammar and etiquette was much more refined than that of an average teen.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before the limo arrived outside the house. Everyone left Kristie's home and took a seat inside the clean and sleek blacklimo, Alex bouncing in his place.

Getting the directions to her husband's work from Kristie, Zeke instructed the chauffer to head there before taking them to the hospital where he knew Kimi would have arranged for Rinoa to meet them after hearing about his intentions.

Once pulled in front of a large building Kristie got out and soon returned with a man whom Zeke presumed to be her husband.

"Mr. Worthen, I presume?" Zeke said, extending his hand to the man in greeting,

"Yes I am." He said taking the teen's hand in a handshake. "Kristie could only tell me so much on the way here."

After receiving the handshake he introduced himself. "My name is Hao Asakura. I'm sure your wife told you why I'm here?" He asked coolly, leaning back in his seat as he sipped at the sparkling water he had taken from the small cooler in between the seats while he had been waiting.

The man nodded, "Yes."He took a seat across from Zeke and next to Kristie.

"Good, that saves me the trouble of having to explain a few things again." Zeke sighed, closing his eyes. "We're going to see the boys now." He said, mentally frowning. The man looked as responsible and caring as his wife did. The teen had been hoping the man would've been different.

The brunette sat back and nodded as he looked around, he now knew why his wife mentioned that the teen was kinda strange. Zeke owned an expensive limo, as well as the way he spoke and his manners were all far more superior then a normal person of his age. Pushing those thoughts aside, as they were unimportant,in opposition tothe fact that this teen was taking them to see supposedly his children, who had been missing for years.

In less than 15 minutes, they had arrived at the hospital and were following Rinoa to the boys' room.

Duo and Sololooked up from what they were doing-a puzzle- and were confused and shocked by Zeke's presence. Some semblance of fear shown in both their eyes as they hadthought the man was gone from their lives.

Duo immediately moved to hide behind Solo as the older boy growled slightly, eyes narrowing to glare at the teen.

Kristie frowned and shared a look with her husband, 'Why were they so wary and afraid?' Was the question between them. Stepping forward the woman tried to comfort the children, "Hey, its okay... We just want to talk to you for a moment." Her eyes softened as she got a very good look at the boys, and she knew that they were hers.

Blinking, both boys looked up at the woman, shying away from her too, the elder growling once more. "No." The green-eyed youth said defensively, glaring up at her, feeling angry at her for some reason that was unknown to him.

Mr. Worthen stepped behind Kristie and spoke, "Why are you so afraid?"

Feeling Duo shaking his head, Solo only glared harder. "Who are you?" He asked harshly, reminding Kristie of the harsh life 'Hao' had told her they had led.

The woman didn't know whether or not they should just come out and tell them or hint at the fact or not.. She just chose to tell them her name. "I'm Kristie Worthen, and this is my husband Eric."

Solo's eyes twitched lightly as her voice triggered something in the back of his mind. "What do you want with us? Why are you with 'Him'?" He asked, motioning to where Zeke stood.

Kristie spared Zeke a glance, "He told us about you two, we've been searching for you for 6 years at least.. he said he'd bring us to you two and he did."

Duo whimpered quietly, not liking the fact that Zeke had willingly led these strangers to them, whispering to his sibling. "I wish Squall was here." Glancing briefly at his younger brother, Solo nodded in agreement before returning his attention to the strange man and woman in front of them . "What do you want with us?" He asked again.

"We.. just wanted to make sure you're alright. Help you if you needed it." She replied her frown deepening as the guilt washed over her.

"Why?" The youth asked, mistrust apparent not only in the way he looked at her, but also in his voice.

"We care for you, we can't help but.. because were your parents. I know... you were alone for so long.. and we want to help insome way." She said wondering if the strong willed child would believe her.

Duo gasped slightly, moving to look at the woman, blinking as Solo growled angrily, "How dare you say that... We have no parents.."

Kristie took a small step back, but she couldn't step too far as Eric was right behind her. "It's the truth, Solo." He said.

Solo's eyes narrowed as he tensed up, "I don't believe you.."

"We were afraid of this.. " Eric looked at Kristie and motioned to her, and she nodded. Pulling out her purse she took two pieces of papers from it, "Here are your birth certificates, we brought them just in case."

Solo only glanced at them momentarily, the papers not meaning much to him considering he couldn't read.

"..They have your names and our names as the parents.." Kristie sighed as it obviously didn't mean much.. "Can't you tell? We look alike.."

Solo shook his head angrily, still glaring at Kristie as Zeke motioned for Rinoa to join him for a private conversation outside the room. "I don't know you. And I don't trust you," Solo said matter-of-factly.

"We shouldn't have expected you to." Kristie said, but before she could continue Alex ran forward. "You guys! They aren't here to hurt you..."

Solo blinked, turning his attention to his friend. "Alex?" He asked, surprised to see the other youth.

Alex was delighted that they remembered and nodded, "Yeah."

"You know them?" Solo asked, frowning as he motioned to Kristie and Eric.

Alex nodded. "Yes... Hao didn't pay them off to act or anything. I heard about them and we went searching. Don't tell him I said this, but, I think they weren't the way he wanted."

Solo frowned as he glanced at Kristie and Eric. "Can we talk alone?" He asked.

"Of course." They both said a small amount of relief shown now that the boy wasn't so hostile.

Solo watched them leave the room, still not trusting them, before he spoke. "Hao?" He asked, looking at Alex in confusion.

"Yes.. That man that was just in here." Alex said pointed at the door where Zeke had left awhile ago.

"The long-haired one?" Duo asked, moving to sit beside Solo, his violet eyes still sparkling in fear.

"Yes, that's him." Alex said nodding, though now he was slightly confused. "Don't you know him?"

"He's Evil." The siblings said simultaneously, before Solo explained their experiences with the teen.

Alex's mouth dropped after he heard their explanation, "He didn't seem that evil.. maybe strange.."

"He is..." Solo insisted, glancing worriedly at his sibling. "He tried to sell Duo back to 'him'.."

"..Him...Are you talking about those two men that are trying to get you? Or.." Alex looked away sadly, remembering the tales Solo had told him of their time with Kimbley.

"Two men?" Solo blinked confused for a moment. "What two men?"

"I.. don't know their names.. Hao told me and your parents that there were two men trying to get custody of you and they hurt you and put you in the hospital. He made them sound pretty bad.." Alex said looking up again curiously.

At the mention of the two men trying to get custody of them, recognition flashed in Solo's eyes. "Squall and Seifer.." He whispered. "They'd never hurt us. They're trying to protect us, from him.. " He explained, frowning at the thought of Zeke trying to separate them from the two men they trusted most. "He lied to you.."

Alex practically fish gobbled, "But...why?...They're not the one's who hurt you?"

"No.." The youngest of them spoke up, looking at his friend with an almost hurt expression. "He's the one who hurts people." He motioned to the door, knowing Alex would understand that he meant Zeke.

"Why didn't you know him by Hao?" Alex asked starting to think that this man was giving him nothing but lies..

"His name is Zeke... Or at least.. that's what he told us..." Solo said, frown still in place.

"..Like I said he told us Hao.. Asakura.. Was the last name. I can't believe it.. he seemed like a cool.. Strangely caring guy.." Alex cringed, "It was a little strange.."

Solo nodded just as Kristie and Eric re-entered the room, followed by Zeke and Rinoa. "Boys," The raven-haired social worker began. "I've decided that until the time of the custody hearing, you'll be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Worthen.. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She said.

Alex looked up and knew that he'd have to convince Mr. and Mrs. Worthen of Seifer and Squall's innocence, but he knew also that they were good people. He watched Solo and Duo for their reaction.

Duo let out a quiet, agonized whimper as he looked at the social worker, shaking his head pleadingly. He didn't want to go with the people claiming to be his parents; he'd already chosen Squall and Seifer as his family. Solo, on the other hand, glared angrily at the social worker as a low growl made its way past his lips. The elder sibling tensed up and looked ready to leap off the bed and attack Rinoa, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Alex's eyes widened at the display and he watched almost afraid Solo would jump from the bed and actually attack the raven haired girl. "..Mr. and Mrs. Worthen are really good people you guys!" He spoke up wanting to break the tension that made everything uncomfortable.

"We're not going with them.." Solo ground out between clenched teeth. "Just like we aren't going to your 'homes' or your 'orphanage.' The only place we're going to go is home with Squall and Seifer."

Rinoa shook her head and tapped her foot in a displeased manner. "You can't go with Seifer and Squall right now."

Solo blinked, instantly relaxing as he looked at the social worker, puzzled. 'Right now?' He thought, 'Does that mean she'll let us go with them later?' He wondered to himself before glaring once more.

Rinoa seemed satisfied with the temporary settle down, "Especially now that your real parents are here..." Most likely there would have been some legal things the parents would have to do as well, but Rinoa would do anything for Zeke. "I think you should get to know them."

"We don't want to get to know them." The youth said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly as he continued to glare at her.

The Worthens just watched in silence as the children plainly refused to go with them, it hurt a lot, but they didn't know what they could do. Alex looked just as lost as to what to do standing and watching the argument between the social worker and his friend.

"We don't even know if they are our parents." The boy explained, glancing at the couple.

"I can confirm that they are... and if you need someone else to we can arrange it." Rinoa said putting a hand on her hip at the continued protests.

"How can you confirm it?" The boy asked, suspicious as to how they could have proven it so soon.

"Original birth certificates." Rinoa replied

"How does that prove anything?" The boy asked, completely unconvinced that the man and woman really were his and Duo's parents.

"It's how people prove that they're your parents...do we need a DNA test too?" She finally asked with a sigh.

"DNA test?" The boy asked curiously, not knowing what that was.

"We take a sample of Mr. and Mrs. Worthen's DNA and a sample of yours and Duo's DNA, and send them to the lab to see if their the same. If they are, then they're your parents. We can simply get DNA from a cotton swab of you mouth, or otherwise saliva."

Solo thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. let's get this... DNA test." He said, wanting to be a hundred percent certain these people were his and Duo's parents before spending any time with them.

Rinoa nodded, "I'll bring the doctor in." she said leaving.

Kimariah sighed for the umpteenth time as she lay across the wooden pew in the third row, bored out of her mind. In her not so humble opinion, Zeke and that Alex kid were taking far too much time to return.

The girl looked up with interest as the doors opened, she was hoping it was Zeke, but instead she found Squall and Seifer..

Quickly ducking her head down, so as not to be spotted, Kimariah chuckled to herself as she realized the opportunity in front of her. Formulating her plan, she quietly ducked down between the pews and moved along them in the direction the nun had left about a half hour ago, after receiving Zeke's phone call.

Squall and Seifer continued forward towards the front of the church, and soon the nun that helped Zeke and Kimi came out to address them.

Smirking to herself, Kimi moved to stand behind the nun while she was still near the door, gently placing a hand on the woman's shoulder as she put on a worried look.

The woman turned and gave Kimi a look of curiousness, "May I help you?"

Motioning to Squall and Seifer, Kimariah frowned as she whispered. "Those men... They're the ones my cousin Hao was telling you about.. The ones who want to hurt those two little boys.." She said, glancing nervously in Squall and Seifer's direction.

The nun gasped, "Oh heavens.. What are they doing here?" She wondered out loud looking at them with a mix a fear and anger.

"I don't know.." The teenage girl answered as she turned her gaze to watch the two men. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

By then Squall and Seifer were standing at the front pew talking to each other. The nun nodded and walked forward once more, "How can I help you, Sirs?" She said looking at them closely.

Both men turned to gaze at the slightly shorter woman. Squall was the first to step forward as Kimariah leaned her back against the wall, smirking as she watched the scene play out before her.

"We wanted to speak to you about a couple of boys you may have taken care of before." Squall said glad they found someone here.

"What kind of boys?" The nun asked, her voice sounding friendly as she offered the men a warm smile, inwardly frowning as she pictured the boys The girl and her cousin had described at he mercy of the men before her.

"Their names are Duo and Solo, 8 and 10 years old." Squall said hoping to spark some recognition with the nun.

Sighing as she recalled the pair of orphans she offered a home to several times, the nun quirked an eyebrow. "What about them?" She asked.

"We want to ask you to do us a favor, and them." Squall started, "We need you to hide Solo and Duo-from various people- and keep them safe until we can get custody of them."

Frowning, the nun shook her head, "I'm afraid I cannot..." She said,

Squall hadn't expected this and blinked, "Why not?"

"Unfortunately, we have no room for the boys here in our church, all of our beds are filled and we're barely managing to get by as it is." She explained, for it was true, though the long-haired teen's donation would soon change that.

"You can't make any room at all?" Seifer said coming from his previous silence. "This is an emergency, their planning on running to this place and we couldn't even talk some sense into them."

"I'm afraid not at the moment..." The nun sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"What if we paid you?" Squall asked wondering if the middle aged nun needed some money for her church, by the looks of things she could use some. It was beautiful, but it looked slightly abandoned.

"The extra funds would be appreciated," She said apologetically before sighing once more. "But I don't think they would do much considering how many children and needy families we care for..." She answered,

Squall sighed as well turning he looked up at Seifer, "We have to give her money.." Seifer nodded he already knew they would and he didn't mind either. The place needed, taking out his check book he quickly wrote a check for five hundred dollars. After he was finished writing the check he handed it to the nun, "Thank you for helping Solo and Duo previously."

"Thank you, and I'm terribly sorry I couldn't help you more.." The nun said, looking at the two in front of her a sad smile in her face.

They both nodded and smiled back slightly before turning and heading back out, their mission failed mostly. They knew that they couldn't let Solo and Duo come running here if they weren't going to have room for them though.

Once the two had stepped outside they heard a quiet, yet familiar chuckle that sent shivers down their spines. Turning around they saw Kimariah leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smirk on her face.

Squall narrowed his eyes and tensed himself to be ready for something to happen just in case, Seifer did the same. "Kimi."

"Blondie, Angel.." The girl nodded in acknowledgement, pushing away from the wall to approach them. "You know.. All your efforts here were in vain?" She asked, smiling mischievously as she stopped her approach just short of stepping out of the shadows provided by the church.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Genshoku no Sora (Cloudy Sky)

Warnings: The usual.

* * *

"Blondie, Angel." The girl nodded in acknowledgement, pushing away from the wall to approach them. "You know.. All your efforts here were in vain?" She asked, smiling mischievously as she stopped her approach just short of stepping out of the shadows provided by the church.

"..What are you trying to say?" Squall said watching her cautiously, but not moving.

"It's quite simple, really.." The girl shrugged, feeling unusually helpful as she continued to smile at the two men. "You'll never, ever, see Duo or Solo again." She chuckled, sounding like a child in a candy store.

Seifer rose an eyebrow at this statement while Squall growled, "What makes you think that?" the blonde asked.

"Well..." The girl began and trailed off, watching the men glare at her angrily as she glanced at her watch. "It seems that Zeke has found their parents, and I'm sure that as we speak they're being sent to live with them.." She smiled.

The two men immediately turned away from Kimi and walked out getting into their car. They had to go to the hospital, now. Neither trusted Zeke with the boys.

"That's not all..." The girl said before they had taken more than 3 steps, seeing as how she felt like being helpful to them for a change.

Squall looked back at the girl wondering if he should even listen to her, but he stayed in place waiting for her to speak.

"Zeke's got another little boy with him too... A friend of the boys'.." She practically purred, enjoying being able to manipulate things to her will while her cousin was away. Plus, she would stall for time for him.

"So?" Squall said not knowing or really caring why he was with them or why she needed to tell them.

"He has the child, that nun you spoke with, and probably even the boys' parents believing you're the absolute incarnations of evil..." She laughed. "You probably won't even be allowed within ten feet of the building.."

Squall turned fully around and faced Kimi, "..What?" he wouldn't have believed her, but Zeke was pretty devious.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, smiling brightly. "And to ensure that you wouldn't have any luck here or with that child he gave them both a large sum of money to prove his generosity and kindness, as well as his concern for the boys.. And I have no doubt he'll do the same for the boys' parents, if he hasn't already."

Seifer took Squall's arm and pulled gently, "Come on." he said ignoring the women himself. The brunette sighed to himself soaking in the information and turning leaving the church with Seifer.

Chuckling quietly, Kimi folded her hands behind her head as she turned to enter the large church building once more to wait for her cousin's return.

The two men quickly made it to the hospital where Solo and Duo were staying, both had been pretty silent the entire trip worrying over the situation. Once in the hospital's parking lot they climbed out of the car and walked inside the main doors. Squall kept his eyes open for Zeke as they weaved through halls and stopped outside the room where the children were staying.

They both sighed in relief as they heard Duo and Solo quietly talking with what sounded like another little boy through the wooden door. Knocking on the door they entered to room to see the three children sitting in a sort of circle on the bed. Looking up as the door opened, Solo and Duo smiled as they saw the men they'd come to know as their guardians, Duo jumping from the bed to hug Squall.

Alex's eyes widened at the sudden change at the entrance and it clicked who they must be when he looked at Solo who was standing to follow his brother, who must have been excited after talking about them so much then almost being taken away, nodded to the blonde boy.

"Squall, Seifer.." Solo greeted them, a slightly worried expression on his face as he watched Squall return his sibling's embrace.

Squall looked up and walked up to Solo placing his hand on the boy's head, looking over Solo he saw Alex. "Solo.. we heard something was up."

The green-eyed youth nodded, looking down slightly. "Zeke's here..." He began, knowing Squall would want to know about the presence of the long-haired teen that had already interfered in their lives so much. "With people claiming to be mine and Duo's parents..." He said angrily, his hands forming fists at his sides. "I don't believe them so they said they're going to do a... DNA test or something.." He sighed before looking up at the adults once more. "And.. Zeke's calling himself Hao from what Alex told us..."

Squall nodded staying calm in front of the children, "That's Alex?" he said nodding over to the blonde kid. Solo nodded as well in affirmation. "We have bad news.. The church said that their full, and wouldn't take you." he had to get this out before the doctors came back, they needed to figure out a plan.

Frowning, Solo turned to look at Alex, seeking confirmation of this fact, knowing his blonde haired friend lived at the church,

Alex nodded, "She did say that, and they are no beds left the church is pretty dry on money- more then usual."

"I see.." The older youth sighed, trying to think of where they could live, away from the people who claimed to be his and Duo's parents as well as out of harm's way.

Squall couldn't think of many other options his mind wanted Solo and Duo with him and Seifer, and safe. Everyone in the room turned their head to the door when it opened and Mr. and Mrs. Worthen came through closing the door behind them again.

The Worthens immediately frowned as they saw that Squall and Seifer were in the room, and that Squall was holding onto the younger of the two boys. Assuming that they were the two men that Hao had warned them about Eric growled angrily. "Unhand my son."

Squall narrowed his eyes a little at the harsh tone, even if he wanted to let go of Duo, the brunette child wouldn't let him anyway. "No."

Frowning at the Worthens, Solo's fists grew tighter as he glared at the couple, moving closer to Squall and Seifer.

Seifer moved in stepping next to Solo, "Wait a moment, what do you think your doing anyway?"

"Hao told us all about the two of you.." Kristie spoke up, moving to stand beside her husband. "And those are our children. We're doing what's best for them."

"First.. his name maybe Hao, but he's been telling everyone-even the police- that his name is Zeke." Seifer said. "Just talk to Solo and Duo.. Duo is terrified of 'Hao', and he isn't what he seems."

Curling a little closer to Squall, the room's youngest occupant let out a near silent whimper, nodding faintly. "That may be.." Eric began, taking an almost menacing step towards Squall and Seifer. "But he's the one who brought us here. He helped us find our missing children, who we've been trying to find for years. He can't be all that bad.." The man rose to Zeke's defense.

"He's trying to use you to get to them, and us." Squall said standing in front of Duo.

"And how do we know we can trust what you're telling us?" Kristie asked, unable to believe the polite young man who had so readily helped her could harbor such malicious intentions.

Alex jumped forward at this, "I didn't believe it at first either, but Solo told me!"

Surprised, all the adults turned to look at Alex before Solo spoke up quietly. " It's true... Zeke... Hao.. Whatever his name is.. He can't be trusted..." The boy said vehemently.

The Worthens both stopped and looked even more surprised, listening intently if Solo was going to continue. He didn't though. "Why not, son?" Kristie asked finally.

"He's evil. He had some guy kidnap Duo and tried to sell him to 'Him'.." Solo began to explain, trailing off as he shivered, not wanting to remember the fear he felt when he saw his little brother in the clutches of the man who had abused them when they'd been living on the streets.

"Him?.. One of those two?" Mr. Worthen pointed at the two men quick to think it was them after thinking they were the bad men.

"No." Solo glared, moving to stand beside Squall. "We trust Squall and Seifer.. They've done nothing but help us..."

"..Really.. how'd you meet them? Who are they?" Mr. Worthen said still suspicious of the men's intentions.

Frowning, Solo sighed. "We met them after some friends of theirs helped us. We had been attacked by a couple of men and their friends saved us and took us to them.." He explained quietly, taking hold of Squall's hand. He didn't want to talk of his and Duo's past anymore.

"What have they done to protect you? You're in a hospital.." Kristie said, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore.." The youth sighed, for once sounding like a child.

"Calm down, your scaring the children, and they don't need to be answering all these questions." Squall said. "They will be fine, and Zeke was the one who put them here."

Solo nodded silently, feeling tired of all the strife that seemed to permeate his and Duo's lives. Unfortunately, the Worthens didn't see it the same way. "As their parents we have a right to know these things." Eric argued, glaring at Squall.

"You can ask later, or ask me and Seifer in a different room." Squall said not willing to change his mind.

"No.." Duo whispered from behind Squall as he clutched at the hem of the man's jacket, not wanting him to leave again. He wasn't sure how many more times he could really endure being separated from the men.

"You can ask later." Squall corrected, seeing as Duo wouldn't let him leave.

Nodding, Duo rested his head against the small of Squalls back with a quiet sigh. All he wanted now was to go home with Squall and not worry about anything else for a long time. Noting this behavior, Solo looked at his 'parents', issuing a soft growl, before motioning for Alex to join them,

Alex quickly moved at the signal and stood next to Solo, Squall, Seifer, and Duo who was behind Squall. Kristie backed down but Eric wasn't so quick to quit staring at them with a hard gaze for a long while.

Solo easily returned the man's gaze, his own appearing fierce and angry once more as he noted his sibling was still a little uneasy with Eric and Kristie present, as well as Zeke and Rinoa due to return any moment,.

Seifer was the one to break the silence, "Come on guys, let's do something besides stare at each others faces."

Looking up at the blonde, Solo nodded in quiet agreement before his attention shifted towards the door as he heard soft voices approaching. Glancing at his sibling he noted that the child had tensed, whimpering quietly as he too had heard the voices.

The voices slowly became louder and the door opened revealing Rinoa and the doctor once more, files in hand.

Blinking, the social worker frowned upon seeing Seifer and Squall in the room once more.

Squall spoke first, "Did you get the results?"

The social worker looked down at the file in her hand and narrowed her eyes, "Why are you two here again?"

Growling, Solo glared at the social worker, moving to stand between her and the two men. "Duo and I want them here..." He said his voice soft yet dangerous.

She looked down at the boy and then at the doctor and sighed, "Fine." Seifer saw that she wasn't telling them the results and said, "What about those results, doc?"

Nodding, the older woman looked at the clipboard in her hand, then back up at the room's occupants. "We've confirmed a DNA match.." She said with a sigh. "The Worthens are Duo and Solo's parents."

Squall felt movement behind him, Duo clutching harder to his shirt and moving closer at the news. He didn't say anything as the Worthens both smiled and sighed with relief.

"No.." The long-haired youth said quietly as he clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head in denial. He refused to believe that the man and woman Zeke had brought with him were his parents, as well as he was not willing to go with them/

Rinoa heard the quiet 'no' and raised the files showing them to everyone, "It says yes right here, Duo and Solo's DNA is the same as Kristie and Eric Worthens."

"No!" The boy shouted, burying his face into the fabric of Squall's jacket as tears slid down his cheeks.

Squall turned and held Duo from the front not saying a word as he knew how that his battle had become much harder, yet hopefully these people- if they ended up taking care of the children- were good to them.

Quietly sobbing, the boy buried himself in Squall's arms as his brother made his decision to escape the hospital, the social worker, and the people seeking to keep him and his brother from the men they considered to be their family.

Solo caught Seifer's gaze and from the look he was getting, he wondered if the blonde man knew what he was planning.

Frowning slightly, the older boy decided it didn't matter whether or not Seifer knew because he would escape with his sibling no matter what happened.

Squall turned once Duo was calmed again and saw Rinoa looking at more paper work. "Now, we still need to make sure Mr. and Mrs. Worthen are suitable to take care of Duo and Solo."

Turning his gaze on the social worker, Solo glared at her in hatred and rage. "We're not going with them.". He said through clenched teeth.

Rinoa looked up and clicked her tongue for a moment. "Solo, you have no choice but to go with them. When you're old enough, you can live with whomever you'd like.. until then we decide."

Tightening his hands into fists once more, the youth fought to not attack the social worker. Turning away he folded his arms over his chest for a moment before speaking, turning a glare on Rinoa that made even her blood run cold. "No. We will not go with them. You can't make us." He stated, his voice flat and devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"So.. how many times are we going to go through this?" Rinoa said letting her arms drop to her sides. She had dealt with plenty of misbehaved children in her time, but even this one was making her over-annoyed. No one else in the room interjected in the conversation while it played out before them.

"Depends... How long will it take for you to get the idea that we're not going?" The boy snapped back calmly, crossing his arms one more as he awaited her answer. He was already planning his and Duo's escape, and he wasn't going to let this stubborn woman stand in his way.

"You.. young man, are not going anywhere. You're much too young. If you do try to leave, we'll find you." She said looking down at the pouting boy in disapproval. "That's the last were going to argue, I'm sending someone over to check the Worthens residence and backgrounds. If they prove to be clean and trustworthy you and Duo will be turned over to them."

Chuckling softly, Solo shook his head with a quiet sigh. "You, miss witch.." He began, mocking her words with anger. "Just don't get it... Duo's comfort and safety are my only concern. And I know he won't be with those people claiming to be our parents. Even if you do force us to go, we won't stay.. and you won't be able to stop us." He stated as if it were an indisputable proof.

"So you think you younger brother will be more comfortable on the streets, where all this horrible stuff happened to him in the first place?" She asked marking a few things on her clipboard.

Smirking softly, the boy chuckled once more. "I never said that..."

"I was asking, I didn't say you said it." Rinoa replied setting her clipboard aside for the moment.

Shaking his head, Solo continued to smirk.

"Well.. I have work to do." Rinoa said grabbing her things and heading out of the room.

Turning to look at Alex, Solo silently asked if the boy would help him and his brother escape this less than desirable situation.

"I, uh.. I don't know what I'd do." Alex said to the other boy. "What do you have in mind?"

Looking at the rooms remaining occupants, Solo shook his head to indicate that he would explain later.

Mr. Worthen spoke up from across the room, "Solo, why do you feel the need to run?"

Turning to face the man calmly, Solo spoke. "We don't trust you. And we don't trust the man that brought you here, or that social worker. As long as they are the reason for you being here, we cannot trust you." He stated.

Both of the parents looked hurt at that, "We only want to help, get to know you. We can't even do that?"


End file.
